What Happens Next
by Manu259
Summary: A story of what my brain thinks that happen after the chapter 218 of the manga. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens Next

**Author´s note: This is something i made up of how D-Gray Man could continue after chapter 218 of the manga. Also this is my first fanfic so please don´t be too hard on me, i accept constructive criticism but not insults. One more thing English is not my first language so i apologies for any mistakes i could (and probably) make.**

**Warning: if you haven´t read the manga till chapter 218 you should NOT read this it contains spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own D-Gray Man.**

It´s been two months since Kanda and Johnny found Allen and the Earl attack him by surprise. After managing to escape Kanda went back to the order as a general while Johnny escaped with Allen to another town.

We see Allen laid down in a completely dark place except that the floor is white, he suddenly open his eyes and starts to look around.

"Where am i". He asks but there is no response.

Allen starts walking until he sees some sort of image at the distance he starts running and a light starts to shine leaving him unable to see. Suddenly he founds himself in the Black Order dining room with all his friends around him.

"Are you okay Allen-kun". Asks a green haired exorcist.

"Yes I'm okay Lenalee"

He sees all of his friends happy Krory is chatting with Bookman while they drink tea, Kanda is in a corner eating his soba while Lavi pokes at him, Miranda talks with Marie while they both laugh and Lenalee is seating right next to him while they both eat.

When he is about to give a bite on his "Walker size lunch" everything goes black and the white haired boy finds himself in the Ark control room looking at the reflection of the Fourteenth in the mirror. "You can´t escape me does not matter how fast you run". Allen just stares at the reflection until he says something that makes him boil with anger "I´m gonna kill every single one of your friends starting with that pretty sister of the supervisor" At this sentence he punches the mirror with his left hand and shards start falling everywhere the only thing that remains is an evil laugh that fill the room.

Allen opened his eyes and found himself in the bed of a room with two windows an old wardrobe and a clock in the wall, he began to sit on his bed when he hears someone calling him.

"Allen did you wake up?". Asks a boy with brown hair and big glasses.

"Yes sorry for sleep until now". The silver eyes exorcist respond.

"Don´t worry but get ready we open in a few minutes"

"Okay"

After being on the run for a while Johnny found a way to stop the Akumas from tracking the Noah inside Allen so they got to a city where they start a repair shop of anything the customers bring.

Allen took a quick shower and got dress in the outfit he used before becoming an exorcist (the white shirt with a ribbon and a pair of pants), quickly ate his breakfast and got ready to receive clients. After a couple of minutes since they switch the "closed" sign to "open" they got their first client of the day.

"Welcome how may we help you today?". Asked Allen to a tall man with a brown shirt and squared colored pants.

"Hello i left my pocket watch here a couple of days ago and was wondering if you aready got it fixed". The man respond with a serious expression.

"Wait a second please. Johnny did you fix Mr. Grimes is watch? (I don´t have much imagination with names so if there is a person i have to mention the name of i probably take the name of another show i know, but i don´t own these either)". The White haired boy asked to his friend on the back of the shop.

"Yes here". Respond Johnny at the same time he gave Allen the watch

He give it to Mr. Grimes received the money and said goodbye to him.

The rest of the day went slow as only two or three more people got in the store, at 8 PM they closed and went to prepare dinner while eating (Allen devouring) the food Johnny started to look serious at the white haired exorcist who stopped eating and look at Johnny with a similar expression until he began talking.

"I have a lead on where Lavi and Bookman are being held". Johnny said with a serious expression. At this Allen opened his eyes widely as a smile took place on his face to be soon replaced with a serious look. Johnny continued after seeing his friend is reaction.

"Apparently there is a large number of Akumas gathering in this place the town has been evacuated because of this and now only the Akumas remain there…". Allen heard every single word of what Johnny said as he has been tracking the whereabouts of those two with his special golem since they got to the city after he finished explaining Allen looked ready to go there and start destroying Akuma but Johnny stopped him

"We can´t go there yet Allen". He said with a sad smile.

Allen was about to ask why when he suddenly realized the reason. He was losing control of his body more and more quickly and the effect seemed to be increased after he uses his Innocence.

"Once you defeat the Fourteenth we can go there, but until then all we can do is stay here and follow the tracks". Allen was furious because he could not go help his friend so all he did was finish eating said good night and went to bed.

In his sleep he found himself in the same dark place except this time there was a light closing to him "What are you?" he asked when the light got at just a few feet away from him. Suddenly the light started glowing a bit before it begun to take a form.

The white haired boy looked in amazement at the form the light had took until it spoke.

"A pleasure to finally talk to you Allen Walker-san". Said the figure with a voice identical to Allen´s.

"Crown Clown…"

**And that is the end of the first chapter.**

**Please review and if i made any grammatical errors feel free to tell me.**

**Also please let me know if you liked the chapter.**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Here is chapter two please leave your impressions.**

**Disclaimer: I still don´t own D-Gray Man (But I'm on the way –laughs evily-)**

**Enjoy**

When Kanda returned to the order with the general Tiedoll they both informed Komui about Kanda becoming a general.

"Is this serious?". Komui asked with a serious expression, Kanda just nodded While Komui looked at Tiedoll for his answer.

"Yes, Yuu-kun has been able to break the critic point for sometime now but he kept it a secret because he says he doesn´t want to turn into me".

Once he finished talking Komui call Reever and told him to arrange a meeting with all the personal currently in the Black Order to give the news.

Once everybody was together Lenalee spotted Miranda at the distance and went there to ask if she knew what was happening.

"Hi Miranda-san"

"Good morning Lenalee-chan". She said with a smile.

"Do you know what is this all about". Asked the Green haired exorcist.

"No, but it seems important since Komui called everyone". They both stopped talking once the supervisor enter the room, he grabbed a microphone and the first thing he said was:

"GOOD MORNING LENALEE". With his brother mode activated.

Everyone sweat dropped at him as he regain his serious expression.

"Well I'm sure you´re all wondering why i call all of you so suddenly the reason is simple we have a new general with us". Everyone started wondering who the new general could be something that was quickly answered when Kanda entered the room with his new uniform.

Everybody stared at him while some wondered how is he still alive and others just froze in place, after a few moments all the people there start clapping hands together except for a very confused Lenalee and Miranda.

Once everyone stopped Komui announce a big party to celebrate which lasted until the night.

Once the party ended everyone went back to what they were doing (something the scientists did not want to do). While Lenalee run to find Kanda, because she couldn´t ask him what happened during the party, followed by a very exhausted Miranda until they found him walking in one of the corridors.

"KANDA". Lenalee call to him while approaching until she got where he was.

"What happened with Allen-kun?". She asked worry written all over her face.

"Well…". Kanda explained all that happened until they got separated.

Once he finished talking Lenalee was happy that the white haired boy was alive at least in that moment, she said thanks and congratulate Kanda before turning on her heels and walk away.

Kanda did the same as he headed to his new room while thinking "That moyashi always makes her worry"

Lenalee got to her room, said goodbye to Miranda who has been following her since they both heard Kanda´s story, entered the room and locked the door before falling to her bed while tears started forming in her eyes "Allen-kun please be safe" she muttered to herself before falling sleep.

**Well there is chapter two please review and tell me your impressions.**

**Until next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In this chapter we´re back with Allen as we left on the first one.**

**Also I have something to tell everyone but I´ll write it at the end of the chapter.**

**With nothing more to say enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own D-Gray Man and never will –cries on a corner-.**

"Crown Clown…". Allen was in shock as in front of him there was a completely white person of his height with no aspect surrounded by the White cape of his Innocence while the mask was in the place the eyes would be.

"That is the same reaction I got when I talked with my previous accommodator". He said with a calm tone

"Wha- What is going on?".

"I decided to give you a hand with your problem". The white figure said not moving an inch from his position. "But it seems we are out of time try to talk to me outside your dreams and I'll explain everything"

"Wait, what are you talking about?". Allen tried to run to the figure but he was slowly surrounded by darkness until he opened his eyes and saw his room still a little dark for there is no sun in the sky yet.

The white haired exorcist run to Johnny´s room to wake him and told him everything that happened. He just listen quietly while absorbing every single word, once Allen finished talking the exorcist asked for his friend is opinion. The Brown haired man taught about it for a second before starting to talk.

"And you´re sure it wasn´t a dream?".

"It wasn´t it fell to real to be and…". The silver eyes boy looked away as he seemed to not say it but Johnny needed him to tell what happened.

"And what Allen?". He said in a calm yet serious tone.

Allen sighed and then said "It was the same place where the Fourteenth torments me in my dreams".

Johnny taught about it for a second and then a smile formed on his lips as he believed him and said.

"Then take the day off and find a way to talk with your Innocence, in fact you´re fired until you manage to do that"

Allen smiled happily and went to his room after saying thanks to his friend.

Once in his room the white haired boy sat on his bed assuming a meditative stance to see what happens, this continued for several hours in which he didn´t stop even at lunch time something that he knew will cost him later but didn´t give much thought to.

It was now dusk and he was starting to think it was a dream or worse the Fourteenth gave him a joke to make him think there was hope, he was about to give up when suddenly he opened his eyes and was in the same place of his dream except that this was completely white.

Allen started to look around until he saw a white figure standing at the distance he recognize it and called to it.

"Crown Clown". He yell and the figure was suddenly a few feet away from him.

"Glad you could make it Allen Walker-san".

"Crown what did you mean by helping me with my problem?". Allen asked still not sure if he should trust the figure in the mask that himself had used many times in the past.

"I meant helping you control the Noah inside of you of course". He said with a completely calm tone.

Walker had his eyes wide open as he started smiling before asking.

"How can you help me with that?"

"It´s simple really you need to train to been able of use my full power and use the exorcism sword to weak the Fourteenth to the point he won´t be able to even attempt to try taking control of your body". The caped figure said as Allen looked in shock at him smiling more than he has ever done since he left the order.

"Why can´t we just destroy it completely?". Was the only thing he could said as he realized that his Innocence didn´t say destroy.

"I´m afraid that is impossible, the Noah has entered your very soul and destroying him completely would mean to destroy you as well, besides…". Crown made a pause as Allen just listened silent to everything he said. "…the power to control the ark is helpful isn´t?"

"All right". Was all the silver eyes exorcist could said after resigning to what his Innocence had told him. "What kind of training would it be?"

"I´ll tell you that tomorrow when you are rested and we can start the training, for now sleep well". Was the answer he got as he opened his eyes again and was back in the room of the shop.

He ran to tell Johnny but when he was about to talk his stomach growling and both went out to get something to eat.

Once in the restaurant they order their food and Allen explained everything that had happened while the food arrived.

"Those are really good news, all right you cannot come to work until you finished that training". Johnny said almost in a yell once Allen finished his story.

The food came by a little bit after and Johnny was surprised as it was three times the food Allen normally ate (not that it was little what he normally ate) but then realized that he hadn´t leave his room in all day and was probably starving by now.

After finishing eating, they went back to their shop and said their good nights.

Allen was in his bed as he stared at the ceiling thinking tomorrow will be the first step on getting rid of the Fourteenth. With this thought in his mind he closed his eyes and fall asleep smiling for what will happen tomorrow.

**And that was chapter three I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Now for what I said on the start of the chapter I´m thinking to add some OC´s to the story and decided that I will let the people who sees this fanfic to be the OC´s.**

**However this will be a contest, if you wish to participate please read the following instructions:**

**1 You must be one of the first ten people in reviewing this chapter.**

**2 In the review you must put the form and the power your Innocence will have.**

**3 You must tell me if you´ll rather be an exorcist with the order or with Allen.**

**4 You´ll have to tell me the name you would like to your OC.**

**5 Give me a description on how you would like your OC to look like and what kind of personality he/she would have.**

**Finally of the ten reviews I will choose the best three and add them to the story.**

**If any of the instructions are not in the review I will not consider that review.**

**Also you don´t have to be a member to participate, just leave a review and that will get in the contest.**

**And most importantly…**

**Even if you not participate you can still review –begs on my knees XD-**

**See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This will be the fourth chapter.**

**I will like to thanks Swanhilde for been my first review ever.**

**And say thanks to both Swanhilde and dthunder for entering the OC´s contest.**

**That been said hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t and probably never own D-Gray Man (But nobody says I can´t try hehehehe).**

Allen woke up from his bed feeling rested for the first time since he escaped the order, he looks outside the window and notices that the sun has not completely got up yet so he goes to get his Allen size breakfast as quietly as possible to avoid waking up Johnny.

Once he finishes he leaves a note on the table to Johnny that says 'Don´t hire anyone new, since I´ll be back to work in no time'.

Afterwards he goes to his room and repeat what he was doing yesterday to try and talk with his Innocence, the white haired boy thought this will take him almost all day as before but as soon as his silver eyes were closed he was in the same space as yesterday.

Noticing this he starts calling for the white figure.

"CROWN CLOWN ARE YOU THERE?".

"You don´t have to yell you know?". The White cape says behind him.

"Sorry, so tell me what kind of training will this be?"

"First I will put on you all the knowledge I´ve been gathering since started existing"

"And ho-". The white haired boy couldn´t finish talking.

"But I most warn you this process puts an enormous amount of pressure on the mind in the worst case you could lose all your memories and personality which will leave your body to the mind of the Fourteenth". Allen could feel a shiver in his spine after hearing what his Innocence said.

"Knowing this you still wish to continue?"

Allen was silent before he responded without looking at him.

"What you´re saying is that if I do this training there is a possibility of Neah taking my body?".

"Yes". Is all Crown Clown said.

Allen lift his head to see Crown Clown and this was surprise at the look his accommodator was giving.

"Then there is nothing to worry, if I do this training there is only a possibility of losing my body but if I don´t do anything then that will be a certainty. All I can do is bet everything on this training".

After finishing Crown stood silent for a few seconds before started talking again.

"All right then, I need you to sit". Allen complied and sat while his Innocence did the same in front of him.

"I hope you can endure this". Crown raised a finger to Allen is forehead before it started glowing.

Allen opened his eyes and found himself in a dark space until suddenly a enormous amount of light started engulfing everything.

In the real world.

It was a slow day in the shop as nobody entered when suddenly Jhonny heard a big yelling from Allen is room.

He quickly ran to it and opened the door to found his friend in his bed holding his head while yelling in pain.

In Allen´s mind.

The light was slowly surrounding him as he could feel like something was forcing its way on his brain, which caused the silver eyes exorcist to start yelling like when his arm was damaged on the fight against Suman after becoming a fallen.

'I can´t die here I still have too much things to live for'. He thought of this as images of his friends started flashing through his mind, finishing with one of all the order smiling while in the cafeteria.

"YOU HEARD ME I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THIS". He starts yelling while the pain slowly faded away until it stopped.

When Allen opened his eyes again Crown was staring at him before started talking again.

"Congratulations you´re the first accommodator I have that was able to keep it together after this". He talked while Allen could only smile at his success.

"That´s all we can do for today is already late on your world but before you go I must tell you that now we can talk without you meditating, this is because of our synchronization rate greatly increasing to that point. Tomorrow we will work on how to fight with this new synchronization, you better rest well".

After Crown finished talking Allen could feel another voice calling his name.

"en… Allen… Allen". The named person woke up to find a very preoccupied Johnny to who he proceeds to explain what had happened.

"So that´s what happened I thought you were been tortured by that Noah or something. Well those are good news so I´ll let you rest for tomorrow". Johnny was about to get out before stopping and saying.

"Oh almost forgot if you don´t hurry I might ignore that note you left me". Allen chuckled at the joke and said he´ll make sure to get his job back soon.

He got his dinner except that he repeated since he hasn´t stop training even to get lunch.

After finishing he got to his feet washed the plates and went on preparations for bed before hearing something in his head.

'Hope you don´t mind me talking like this'. Allen was surprised to hear his Innocence is voice on his head before remembering what he said before The white haired exorcist woke up from his training

'Not at all but I will need to ask you to don´t do that when I start trying to sleep'.

They talked about how tomorrow training will be before Allen felt to sleep anxious to wake up.

**And that was chapter 4 hope you liked it and please review.**

**Also I wanted to say that I will put a dead line to OC contest, if by July 23 you haven´t entered then you can´t do it afterwards and I will choose from the ones that are there.**

**I do this because I really want to add OC´s to the story.**

**One more thing you can also review this chapter to get into the contest.**

**And…That´s it see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This will be the last chapter I made before adding the OCs.**

**Remember that if you haven´t entered by July 23 I will not consider that character in the contest.**

**Also I will try to put some action in this chapter.**

**That been said hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don´t want to say it.**

**Allen: You have to or they could erase this story.**

**Johnny: Allen is right you have to say it.**

**Me: I-I-I-I… -takes deep breath- I DON´T OWN D-GRAY MAN.**

**Allen: That wasn´t so hard was it?**

**Me: -Pukes blood and faints-.**

There has been four days since Allen started training with Crown Clown and the training didn´t seemed to be working.

In Allen´s mind.

We see Allen been thrown towards a pillar that he destroys in order to slow the impact.

"You know how to fight but you think too much when it comes to attack something that isn´t an akuma". His Innocence said with his usual pose.

"What do you mean?". Allen asked confused at that sentence.

"To use me properly in a battle you must be able to sense your opponent is intention before he acts, again".

Allen stood up and started to lunge at him with his left arm activated, he tries to attack up, down, even tries alternating between his clawed hand and his white covered one.

Crown just calmly avoids every hit making the less movement he can manage, just when Allen tries to get his head Crown dodges to the side and hit him with a knee in the stomach.

"I think is enough for today". Says while going near his accommodator to aid him in standing up.

"No". Crown looks surprised as the silver eyes exorcist starts standing up. "I can still keep going let´s not stop yet".

Crown accepts his partner is words and prepare to battle this time he attacking.

Allen is forced to back up while blocking the hits, just when a white punch was about to hit him on the face he ducks and give a kick to his opponent is stomach.

"Good you learned to see your opponent is movement". The caped figure said congratulating his owner. "I think we should try with a real opponent this time". Allen smiled widely as he thought Crown was speaking about the Fourteenth but was quickly corrected.

"I´m not talking about Neah, I understand that some of your friends are been held in a city not far from here, we go rescue them and fight a few akuma while doing it". Allen nodded yet smiling since while he can´t defeat his Noah yet he can still save his friends.

"We´ll leave when you said".

In the real world.

Johnny was eating a soup quietly when Allen suddenly opened the door.

"Johnny where are Lavi and Bookman?". He yells which cause Johnny to choke from the surprise.

"I told you Allen we can´t go there yet beca-". The white haired exorcist interrupts.

"It´s part of my training, Crown Clown said that I need to start fighting real enemies to keep progressing".

At this Johnny shuts before smiling and tell his friend where the city is.

Somewhere in the east of China

"So here it is, are you ready Crown?"

'Been ready for a while now Allen Walker-san'. Says the Innocence in Allen´s mind.

"By the way, just call me Allen". He says before entering the city trying to avoid been seen.

Something that he successfully do while finding the building where his friends are been held.

He enters and sees two level 3 chatting with each other while guarding a room.

"So those two can´t keep holding more longer huh?". Says one of the akumas

"Yeah especially since we got their Innocences away and in this room".

"Yeah those two won´t l-"

Before the akuma finished his sentence they were both sliced by the half and destroyed by a dark claw.

'So here is their Innocence I better grab it now that I can'. Allen opens the door and finds what seems to be a laboratory of some kind with some cages around that he did not allows to see, he saw both of the Innocences and grab them before stepping out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed a bullet tries to hit him but fails when he dodge to the side.

"A human, everyone kill him". A level three said to a bunch of level two that starts closing in to Allen.

"Damn I guess I made more noise killing those akuma than I thought, oh well". He invocates his Innocence before lunging at the level two´s.

These ones starts to attack Allen with claws and fists that Allen was calmly avoiding.

"Damn it, stay in one place". A large level two said before been cut by Allen´s hand.

Soon all the levels two were destroyed leaving only the level three.

"Hah I see you have some skills but don´t think I´m as weak as those idiots". Two large blades been formed in his arms as he spoke. "I´m gonna cut you in half". The akuma says running towards Allen. "DIE". Allen move his left hand a bit and the akuma was chopped in four pieces as it fell and explode.

"Rest in peace". Was all the winner of the fight said before starting running to find Lavi and Bookman.

After a couple of minutes and destroying every akuma he came across too, the white haired excorcist breaks a door and found them in two chairs in a dark room.

"Lavi, Bookman". Allen call to them before getting a respond from the older one.

"Allen Walker". He says while Allen free him and his apprentice and charges them both on his back and runs to the exit,

Once he founds it he kicks the door opened and found a very annoyed Road floating on Lero.

"Allen I´m afraid I can´t let you take those two away". She snaps her fingers and a bunch of level three and two level four appear behind.

"Not even you can kill all of these". Road says with a sadistic smile forming on her lips.

"I don´t have to". Says Allen with a smile before a door to the ark opened on his feet and he fell on it.

After a few minutes in the ark Lavi starts waking up.

"Where am I?". The eye patch exorcist asked out loud.

"Glad you´re awake Lavi". A voice says on the back ground that he recognizes immediately.

"Allen thank god it wasn´t a dream I thought I was dreaming when I saw you rescuing us from that room."

"Don´t worry about it, come on I´ll leave you in the order". Said Allen.

"By the way I´m surprised the order only sent you". Says Bookman with his characteristic expression.

"Yeah about that…". Allen started explaining while the three walked across the ark.

**I will leave this chapter here.**

**Also remember I won´t be posting any new chapter until the OC contest is over.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you´ll leave a review.**

**See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So here is chapter 6 and in this chapter will appear the first OC.**

**But I won´t tell which one so you´re gonna have to read and find out.**

**Also since only two people entered the contest I´ll only use those two OCs in the history, at least for now, although I don´t know if I will add any other OC.**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -Still unconscious-.**

**Allen: Come on you have to wake up. –Says while shaking me around-**

**Johnny: I don´t think that helps.**

**Lavi: I´ll do the disclaimer in his place. Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man. **

**Me: -Coughs blood again-.**

**Allen: CALL A DOCTOR.**

In the Black Order.

It was a common day there, the science division kept sending papers to his supervisor while he tries to avoid the work, Kanda is training now that he´s back and Krory is in the cafeteria eating a great amount of food with Timothy.

In the hall we see a green haired exorcist with a tray of coffee going towards her brother as she usually do.

"Good morning nii-san". She says with a smile.

"Ah LENALEE HAS BROUGHT ME COFFEE". Komui said hugging Lenalee before been grabbed by Reever to fill more documents.

Lenalee was giving everybody a cup of coffee when a finder came running and yell…

"THERE IS AN ARK GATE IN THE FRONT ENTRANCE".

Lenalee drop the tray as she and everyone started running there.

While Lenalee ran she was afraid it was another attack by the Earl and she remembered exactly how the last attack leave the order, but when she reach her destination with almost the whole order, she was surprised when saw a white gate instead of a black one.

Everyone was silent when suddenly two bodies were thrown from the gate which disappear at the same moment.

One finder walked to the bodies and said they should call a doctor saying that those were Lavi and Bookman.

Another finder did that and soon a bunch of nurses transported them to the infirmary.

Back in Komui´s office, now filled by the exorcists, everyone were discussing why those two appeared like that and why on a white gate instead of a black one.

Suddenly the door opened and Bookman got in there sitting quietly on a chair.

"Bookman what happened?". Komui asked clearly concerned.

"First, is anyone here except from you and the exorcists?". Bookman asked without making any expression.

"No." Komui responded.

"Alright then this is what happened"

Flashback

We see Allen, Lavi and Bookman walking in the ark with Allen explaining what happened after they were captured.

"So you left the order because of the Fourteenth and now your Innocence is trying to help you to get rid of him". Asked Lavi with serious expression.

"Yes, but I don´t know how long it will take for me to do that so I can´t go back to the order yet". Said Allen walking in front of the two Bookmans. "Well here we are, this door will get you to the order".

"Hey gramps do you mind if I stay with Allen to record what happens". Asked a smiling Lavi to Bookman.

"That might be a good idea but you´ll have to keep me posted". Answered him to his successor.

"Sorry for this". Said Allen before give both a punch in the stomach to knock them out.

"But you need to go back to the order". Was the last thing the old Bookman heard before falling unconscious.

End of flashback.

"And the next thing I know we are in the infirmary of the order. But you´ll have to made up a story for the higher ranks so they don´t believe we are traitors". Finished the old man.

Everyone had been silent hearing the explanation when Komui broke it.

"Well, I´ll manage to do that but for now we have a new exorcist in the way so i will like Lavi and Lenalee to go pick her up if he is felling alright". He said calmly.

"Sure no problem". Lavi said from the door, how long has he been there?

"Are you sure you are okay Lavi?". Asked a worried Lenalee happy to see her friend again.

"Yeah it was just the punch that knock me out I´m fine now". He answered.

Near the train station.

"So any idea how the new exorcist looks like?". Asked the red haired man.

"I only know her name and that she is from the American branch.". Lenalee responded.

"So is a women?". Asked Lavi his eye already in a heart.

Both stopped talking when they heard an explosion at the train station and ran there.

When they get there both saw two level 2 shooting at a woman with blue eyes, long brown hair and white skin, while she avoided the shots with some movements that she seemed to be dancing more than dodging, Lenalee and Lavi were about to jump in when some sort of essence cut both akumas in half and destroyed them.

Both were staring at the women that was dancing and they noticed the essence that destroyed the akumas was glowing around her, they approach her and asked.

"Excuse me.". Said Lenalee still surprised. "Are you the new exorcist from the American branch?".

The women nodded and deactivate her Innocence that returned to her hair ribbon before started talking.

"Yes I am, my name is Madison Swanhilde a pleasure to meet you she said making a slight bow".

"Nice to meet you too". Said Lenalee imitating her.

Lavi looked at her before yelling. "STRIKE".

Lenalee sweatdropped at him and started walking guiding the way to the order.

**I will leave this chapter here.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**And to Swanhilde tell me if you liked or not how I described your OC.**

**I´ll see you next time if the doctor can bring me back.**

**Doctor: -Charges defibrillator- Clear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here is another chapter.**

**I will try to make some chapters about the order since I´ve been doing too many chapters of Allen.**

**That been said hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey the doctor managed to bring me back.**

**Allen: But for how long?.**

**Me: Don´t worry Allen I got used to the idea of me not own-n-nin-ning D-D-D-Gray M-M-Man.**

**Lenalee: Are you okay?**

**Me: Just need a second –goes to corner and cries-**

**Allen: Well in case you didn´t understood what he said was that he doesn´t own D-Gray Man.**

Back in the order.

We see Lenalee, Lavi and the new arrived exorcist Madison walking on a corridor to the supervisor´s office.

"So Madison-san how long have you been in the American branch?". Lenalee asked with her characteristic smile.

"Around three years I was brought there when some finders found me and said that I possess Innocence". Said the blue eyes exorcist with a small smile.

"And that thing we saw glowing around you was your Innocence?". Asked Lavi trying to join the conversation.

"Yes, my Innocence is called Wilis and is in my hair ribbon". Madison said pointing at her hair before continuing. "When I activated it, it follows my movements to attack or defend."

"And why were you dancing when we found you?" Asked a very curious Lenalee.

"My Innocence only works if I dance while using it and besides I like to dance, it´s what I did before joining the order." Responded the new exorcist.

"So you used to be a dancer that´s great maybe you can dance for the order one day". Said Lavi smiling widely.

"That would be fun". Lenalee supported her friend.

"I don´t mind but not right now". Madison said politely.

"Well here we are". Lenalee pointed to the supervisor´s office door.

The three entered and found a sleeping Komui with a lot of scientists trying to wake him up.

"We have no other choice". Reever said leaning to the supervisor´s ear to whisper...

"Lenalee is getting married".

"LENALEE". Komui yelled running towards his sister.

"Nii-san stop". Lenalee said a little embarrassed.

"Hey Komui-san here is the new exorcist". Lavi said pointing at the former dancer.

"Nice to meet you". Komui said after incredibly calming down and let go of his sister.

"Nice to meet you too". Madison said still a little surprised for the earlier outburst.

"I´m Komui Lee the supervisor of this branch hope you enjoy your stay here".

"Lenalee could you show miss Swanhilde around?". Asked Komui to the before mentioned.

"Sure, this way please". Lenalee said while moving her hand to Madison making a follow me gesture.

Lenalee showed her around the order from the cafeteria to the training room and the rooms of the exorcists and pointed to the one that will be her room while staying here.

"My room is at the end of the hall, if you need anything just call me". Lenalee said before leaving her in the room to unpack and going to the cafeteria.

There she found Lavi sitting with a crying Krory that was saying how worried he was about the two of them.

"Calm down Kro-chan I told you I´m okay". Said Lavi trying to avoid been soaked in the tears of his vampire looking friend.

Lenalee giggled a little and went there to sit with both of her friends.

They were chatting about nothing important when Krory asked. "Did Allen really seemed okay to you?". With a serious expression.

Lenalee and Lavi froze at the question before Lavi answered.

"He said he was okay and manage to save me and panda jiji with no help, I don´t think there is any better proof than that". Said a smiling Lavi.

The three were smiling silently when something interrupted them.

"Excuse me can I sit here?".

"Sure you can Madison, this is Arystar Krory III, he´s a parasitic type exorcist". Lenalee answered.

"Nice to meet you Krory-san". Madison said before sitting and then asked. "Forgive me for asking but who is Allen, I heard you saying something about him?"

Everyone went silent before Lavi started telling the story of the snow haired exorcist and the Noah he has inside.

"I see, so he was a good friend of you". Madison said after listening the story.

"Yeah". The three answered looking down.

Then a scientist came walking and said to the entire room.

"Excuse I need Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Arystar Krory III and Madison Swanhilde to report with the supervisor".

The four got up and went there.

"Good you´re here". Komui said adopting his serious stand. "We found Innocence in a city to the south I want you four to go there and retrieve it but be careful There are reports of a level 4 been in the area". Everyone nodded and prepared for the journey.

In a train.

"So about what you told me about Allen Walker what happens if the Fourteenth takes control?". Madison asked after a while.

"HE WON´T". Lenalee yelled apologizing for her outburst after.

"But in the case he does". Lavi said gaining a glare from both Lenalee and Krory. "We have orders of killing Allen".

The rest of the journey went silent as the four approached their destination.

**I decided to leave the chapter here, the next chapter will also be about the order.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter and please leave a review (even if you didn´t hehe).**

**See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Another chapter here.**

**I will keep going where I left before.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay I´m ready –I say with a serious look-.**

**Allen: Are you sure?**

**Lenalee: We can do it if you want to.**

**Me: -Looks at both- THANK YOU –Runs away-.**

**Allen/Lenalee: -Sweatdropped-**

**Allen: -Coughs- Manu259 Does not own D-Gray Man.**

**Lenalee: Enjoy.**

The four exorcists arrived at the town a few days after leaving the order and start the mission.

"That was a long trip.". Lavi said stretching outside the train.

"Yes it was.". Agreed Krory before adding with tears. "I´M SO HAPPY THAT YOU´RE IN A MISSION WITH US AGAIN". Hugging the red haired exorcist.

"Excuse me but we don´t have time for that.". Madison said with her usual polite talk.

"Madison is right the akumas could get the Innocence while we´re here.". Supported Lenalee.

"Th-They´re right Kro-chan so please let me go.". Begged Lavi fighting to breath.

"O-Okay.". Krory said letting go of Lavi.

The four went into the town and started to asked the people if they saw anything weird lately.

After a few hours the exorcists met in a hotel of the town, the four went in and started talking to each other.

"Anyone discovered anything?". Lavi asked to his friend looking a little depressed for his own failure.

"No all the people I asked said that there was nothing weird around". Said Krory looking down.

"The same here". Madison said when the other two looked at her.

"Well there is nothing to do let´s just check in for the night and try again tomorrow". Lenalee said trying to making the two male exorcists feel a little better.

"Excuse me we´ll like four rooms". Lenalee said talking to the owner.

"Sure here". The owner giving four keys.

"Also have you seen anything weird lately?". Lenalee continued after receiving the keys.

"Um… Now that you mention it a weird guy came here yesterday asking for directions to the forest". The owner responded after thinking a few seconds.

"Why was he weird?". Madison asked once she heard that and she and the other two came closer to listen.

"Well… He was a little young in my opinion to be traveling alone and his hair was white something really weird for a boy of that age". Everyone froze when he said about the white hair.

"Did he had a scar running through his left eye?!". Lavi asked, more like yelled to the owner.

"Um… Y-Yes do you know him?". Said the owner a Little surprised.

"Thank you". Lenalee said before she and the other two started running giving no choice to Madison but to follow.

"Wait where are we going?". Asked Madison running behind the other three.

"If Allen wanted to go to the forest that must mean there is something there". Responded Lavi without stopping.

"And maybe he´s still there". Continued Lenalee.

**And here is the chapter…**

**Kidding.**

The four got to the forest and started to explore it looking for the Innocence.

'Why Allen-kun wanted to come to the forest?'. Thought Lenalee not paying too much attention to the road. 'Is he still around?'

"Lenalee… Lenalee…". The mentioned react when hearing her name for the second time.

"Are you okay?". Asked a slightly worried Lavi.

"Yeah don´t worry". She responded.

"Don´t worry if Allen´s here we´ll found him". Lavi encourage his friend but she couldn´t respond because a bullet almost hit them

"Are you hurt?". Madison asked blocking the shot with her Innocence forming a shield.

"No, thank you". Lenalee responded before activating her dark boots and Lavi his hammer.

"Look some exorcists" Said a level 3.

"Let´s kill them". Said another before another six level 3 appeared out of nowhere.

"I count eight". Lavi said to his friends.

"Let´s divide them, Lavi and Krory you take the ones on the right, while me and Madison take care of the ones in the left". Said Lenalee to her fellows exorcists.

"All right let´s do this Kro-chan". Lavi said jumping towards the akuma with Krory.

Both started attacking at the akumas attacking both at the same to make them fall back.

Lavi hit one with his hammer and sent him flying to Krory took the chance and broke a part of the akuma´s armor with his hands covered in blood, (Like when he fought Jasdevi) before biting on it and sucking away all the blood.

"Thanks for the meal". Said Krory wiping away the blood.

"You´re welcome, but I hope you have room for more". Said Lavi smiling while looking at the akumas. "Innocence level 2 unlock". He said while the seals appeared around his hammer. "Gouka Kaijin: Hi Ban, now Kro-chan". Lavi said to the vampire exorcist who jumped on the hammer and was launched towards the fire snake.

"DAMN EXORCISTS". Three level 3 yelled before been destroyed by the snake.

Meanwhile with Lenalee and Madison.

Lenalee jumped to the air before rocketing against one of the level 3 making it flinch, opportunity that Madison takes and send Wilis to finish it.

"Good work Madison". Lenalee said landing at the said of the new exorcist.

"Thanks, but we need to keep going". She responded.

At this both started fighting on their own against the akumas.

Lenalee giving kicks to them while dodging whenever they got close to hit her and jumping to then kick the akumas from above.

While Madison danced around dodging the attacks and attacking once she got a chance cutting the arms of two of the level 3 with one hand movement.

Soon there were no akumas left with any of the exorcists that reunited in the place they were before been ambushed.

"Hey you girls okay?". Asked Lavi with his characteristic smile.

"Yeah, how about you two". Responded Lenalee smiling also.

"We´re okay the blood of those akuma was particularly sweet". Krory said wiping some blood left from his lips.

Suddenly a bunch of bullets were launched to the exorcists who barely were able to dodge.

"I thought we kill them all". Madison said getting on her feet.

"Not all". A voice said from where the bullets were launched before appearing in the middle of the four exorcists.

"A level 4". Said Lavi remembering the destruction one of those cause to the order.

The level 4 suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Lavi who received a punch in the face and was sent flying to a tree.

The other three activated their Innocence to prepare and battle the akuma, this only calmly dodge the attacks of Krory while blocking the kicks Lenalee gave from the air and the essence emanating from Madison.

"I guess I have no choice". Madison said when Krory was sent flying from a kick to the stomach. "Innocence level 2 unlock". She said when her Innocence started glowing brighter and preparing

"Take this, Ice spear". The dancing exorcist said and a bunch of ice made spears were sent to the level 4 who got impaled by them.

Lenalee was surprised and went near her comrade to congratulate her, but before she could the level 4 broke free and lunge to the two, it was about to punch them when something hit it from the side and destroyed his right arm.

The level 4 flinched and the two took that chance to destroy it.

"Enbu Kirikaze". Said Lenalee forming a tornado.

"Ice spear". Madison said repeating her last technique.

The level 4 exploded and made both jump back a little.

"That was close". Madison said.

"Yeah, thanks Lav-". Lenalee was about to thank Lavi thinking he distract the akuma but stopped when she saw him in the back of Krory still knocked out.

"If it wasn´t Lavi the one that distracted that akuma, who was?". Asked a very confused Lenalee while she and Madison looked around searching for their savior.

In some distance and hiding in some trees we see a man looking at the group.

"I´m glad they´re okay". Said the man.

'That was risky'. A voice spoke to the man.

"I didn´t had a choice, but we should go now". He responded.

'Alright but you should be more careful, Allen'.

"I know, I know". Was all the white haired boy said before stepping into the ark.

**Now really this is the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and please review**

**See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**And here is chapter 9.**

**I didn´t have anything to do so decided to write another one.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Lavi can I ask you something?**

**Lavi: Sure what?**

**Me: Why all the women that you say strike to are either akuma, noah or end up dying?**

**Lavi: -Froze in place- Wh-What are you talking about, besides I said strike to Madison didn´t I?**

**Madison: But that was on this fic and I haven´t see you saying strike in the manga or anime to anyone that you had a chance with.**

**Lavi: -Froze again and goes to a corner with a depressed aura-.**

**Me: Oh well, I don´t own D-Gray Man.**

**Everybody: HE SAID IT.**

The night had make its appearance and the four exorcists decided to camp there after easily find the Innocence now that there wasn´t any akuma around.

Everyone where sitting around a fire that Lavi made with a seal.

"What was that thing that destroyed the level 4 is arm?". Lenalee asked after a while.

"No idea, it seemed that it came from a distance since we didn´t see who launched the attack". Madison answered with her usual stand.

"Could that had been Allen?". Asked Krory looking at the fire.

Lavi and Lenalee flinched at the mention of the white haired boy, until Lavi talked.

"Well there is no way to know for sure, if it was Allen we can ask him when he comes back". Saying all of that with a smile.

"And if he comes back as the Fourteenth Noah?". Madison asked looking serious at her new friends.

Everybody went silent for a few minutes.

"He won´t". Lenalee said breaking the silence. "Allen-kun will come back to the order as he always did saying tadaima (I´m back home) to everyone". She said smiling while talking.

"Well, since all we can do is wait I suggest we go to sleep". Said a tired Lavi to his friends and everyone nodded knowing he was right.

Meanwhile in a town far from there.

"I´m back Johnny". Allen said once he stepped out of the ark and into the store.

"Welcome back, what took you so long?". Asked Johnny greeting his friend.

"I saw Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory, so I decided to stick around a Little and make sure they were able to get the Innocence". Explained Allen looking totally calm.

"YOU WERE SEEN BY THEM!". Johnny screamed, not asking but reproaching his friend.

"Don´t worry they didn´t saw me". Allen said calming the brown haired man. "Although I did save them from a level 4". Johnny was white after hearing that. "B-But don´t worry I did at the distance so they couldn´t see me". The exorcist said before his friend could scream to him.

Johnny sighed in relief and started talking. "All right then, I already have a new lead to another Innocence". He said while taking a map. "Apparently there has been some weird activities in all of these towns". The man talked while marking six different towns.

"I can´t go and search all of them". Allen said once he finished marking.

"You don´t have to, see it had happened in all these towns because there is a circus going from town to town".

"So all I have to do is go to the town where the circus will appear next and look for the Innocence". Allen said smiling like he used to do. "Well I better be going then".

"Allen before you go". The exorcist turned to Johnny. "It´s good to see you back in your old self".

"Thanks Johnny". Allen said before stepping in the ark.

Somewhere in a city to the north of Europe.

We see Allen walking in the streets with a black jacket.

'This is where the circus has come next right?'. He asked mentally.

'Yes, according to Johnny-san is information they already should be here'. Responded his Innocence on his head.

'Well then let´s start looking'.

They walked around town for a few minutes before spotting the circus tent and walk towards it.

'So here it is'. Allen said to himself once he reached his destination.

"Excuse me, can I help you?". Asked a boy around his height, blond hair and brown eyes, his face looking slightly like a wolf.

"No thanks". Allen responded politely to the guy.

"Haven´t I see you somewhere?". The guy asked looking Allen from head to toes before widening his eyes and yelling. "ARE YOU RED?".

Allen was surprised from hearing his older nickname before realizing who the man was. "J-Jason?". He asked a little surprised before speaking again. "Long time no see, how you been?". Allen asked after calming down from the shock.

"Fine remember I´m Jason Black". Jason said smiling. "So what brings you by, want to join the circus?".

"No I´m looking for something that I think might be in the circus". Allen responded also smiling.

"And what is it, maybe I can help you?". Allen´s old friend asked.

"Don´t worry I can find it on my own". He responded.

"Okay but at least come to my tent so we can catch up". Jason said without changing his expression, and Allen could only agree since he was already been dragged by him.

In Jason´s tent

"So how is Mana?". Jason asked after giving Allen a glass of water.

"He-he died". The white haired boy said looking sad.

"Sorry, I didn´t know". Jason responded also looking sad before changing the subject. "So what have you been doing lately?".

Allen was thinking what to respond when suddenly they hear an explosion from outside, they both go see and find some level 2 attacking the circus while yelling "WHERE IS THE INNOCENCE?".

"Allen run". Jason ordered before a level 2 shot at him, but when he close his eyes waiting for the bullet it never came.

"Don´t worry I can fight those akuma and besides I owe you for all the times you saved me". Allen said with his Innocence activated and grabbing the bullet with his right hand.

"BUT WHY ARE THOSE THINGS HERE?". Jason screams to his friend who explains what they´re and what they´re looking for.

"… usually the Innocence looks like a green rock with two things like gears surrounding it". He finishes his story.

"Wait so they´re attacking for this". Jason said reaching to his pocket and taking out a piece of Innocence.

"That´s-". Allen couldn´t finish his sentence.

"Hey monsters here is what you´re looking for". Jason said to the akumas before starting to run away from them.

"Damn human stop". One of the akumas that was shooting said before he and other five level 2 were cut by Allen.

"Are you okay?". The accommodator of Crown Clown asked to his blond friend.

"Y-Yeah". He responded still shocked for what just happened.

"Good, please stay here while I destroy the akumas". The exorcist said looking at the remaining of them.

"What are you talking about?". Jason asked standing up. "If you can fight I can fight". He said when suddenly the Innocence became black and liquid, without thinking it he swallows the Innocence and suddenly his arms start to bleed, while he looks a little afraid. Suddenly the blood starts to take form and it stands in front of him.

"So you´re an accommodator too that´s good". Allen says smiling while seeing the axe that formed from the blood of his friend.

"I don´t understand exactly what´s happening but basically those things are the bad guys right?". The new born exorcist asks holding his enormous axe from the red and black handle with two hands.

"Yeah let´s go Jason". Allen says while both take position to fight.

**And here is the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Also tell me if you realized the thing about Lavi I said in the start of the chapter.**

**And to dthunder tell me if you liked or not how I described the OC you submitted and if you didn´t please tell me how you would like me to describe him.**

**See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Here is another chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Everyone but me: HE SAID IT.**

**Me: What?**

**Allen: You said that you didn´t own D-Gray Man.**

**Me: -looks indifferent and suddenly pukes blood-**

**Krory: AHHHHH YOU SHOULDN´T HAVE TOLD HIM ALLEN.**

**Allen: SORRY, QUICKLY GET ANOTHER DOCTOR.**

Allen and Jason were looking at the akumas.

"Jason be careful, they can be really difficult to destroy". Said Allen to his old friend.

"Don´t worry". Jason said with a red aura surrounding him. "ALL I HAVE TO DO IS CUT THEM". He continued before lunging to the akumas with a crazy look.

"I guess he really hasn´t changed". Allen muttered before going to the akumas as well.

They were both cutting akumas with ease, Allen dodged to then slash several akumas with his cross grave and Jason just moved his axe around hitting one every couple of moves, suddenly a level 2 appeared behind Jason ready to punch him, but just when the hit was gonna connect the akuma fall to the ground been unable to move.

"What happened". Allen asked running to his friend.

"I don´t know this damn monster just fall suddenly". He responded.

"Wh-What´s happening, why can´t I move?". The akuma said trying to get up.

Allen thought for a moment before saying. "Maybe it was your Innocence, try doing the same to another akuma".

Jason complied and used one of the last three akuma as practice the akuma suddenly fall to the ground too unable to move. "This is useful". He said smiling widely, before destroying both the akuma behind him and the other.

The last two akumas tried to escape but before they could Allen cut through them with his Clown Belt.

Both exorcists deactivated their Innocence and Jason started asking.

"What the hell was that, how did an axe appeared out of my blood, and why those monsters couldn´t move if I focused on them?".

"Calm down I´ll explain everything but I need you to come with me somewhere to do that". Allen responded trying to calm him down, Jason did and said he will grab a couple of things before going.

They were both away from the town and suddenly a white gate appeared in front of the two.

"What is that?". Jason asked after seeing that thing.

"Don´t worry it´s what I use to move around, come on". Allen responded calmly to him before both stepped in the ark.

Back with Johnny

Johnny was attending a client that was giving him a bear toy to fix, he said no problema and asked the man to come back tomorrow.

He was fixing it when the ark gate appeared behind him.

"Ah, Allen welcome ba-". He didn´t finished talking once he saw Jason.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE, AND WHY IS HE HERE?".

"Calm down Johnny I´ll explain". Allen started explaining what happened to Johnny and then explained what the exorcists are and what they do and why he is on the run from the order.

"All right I have only one question". Jason said after hearing the story. "Is that Lenalee you mentioned your girlfriend?".

Allen went blank before yelling. "THAT´S THE QUESTION YOU HAVE AFTER WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU".

"So is she?". Jason insisted.

Allen calmed down and said without looking "N-No she´s not".

"But you would like that don´t you?". Jason said smiling widely to bother him.

"Alright". Johnny interrupted. "What do we do with him Allen, we can´t leave him in the order because he will be considered dangerous just for knowing you".

Allen was thinking until Crown spoke to him. 'Why doesn´t he stay with us?'.

"Crown says that he should stay with us". Allen told his friends.

"Fine by me". Jason said.

Johnny sighed before saying. "I guess we have no other choice".

With that he welcomed Jason to the group and said "But you´ll have to earn what you eat". And proceed to show him the store and how to treat the clients.

A few days had passed and everything was going well with Allen and his group, he was training with Jason because Crown told him it will help in the battle against Neah and also to help him to control his Innocence.

They were both at a field away from the city fighting each other.

Allen was hitting him with his claw while Jason blocked the hits with his axe that he named Damnation.

Suddenly Allen moved to the side ready to strike at him but was stopped by the ability of his friend is Innocence.

"Sorry Allen but you can´t hit me that easily". Jason said looking at Allen in the floor.

He was trying to get up but the force of the Innocence kept pushing him down. 'I need to get up an keep training, I have to defeat Neah'. Allen was thinking this when his left arm started glowing. 'What´s going on?'.

"Hey Allen are you okay?". Jason asked unable to see due to the glowing.

In Allen´s mind

"What´s going on?". Allen asked to no one in particular.

"Congratulations Allen". Said Crown appearing out of nowhere. "You have unlocked my true power now go back and train with it". Crown was saying this while the sword of Allen appeared in the Innocence is hand.

Back with Allen and Jason

Jason was still unable to see until the light started fading.

"HEY ALLEN". He yells trying to get a respond.

"I´m okay Jason let´s keep going". He responded.

"Are you sure, and what´s that sword and why you don´t have your left arm?". Jason stars asking.

"Don´t worry let´s just keep going". Allen said before lunging to Jason sword in hand.

"I told you with my ability to control gravity you can´t hit me". Jason was saying before activated his Innocence, but when he did Allen didn´t stopped from the extra weight. "What the-". Jason couldn´t finish his sentence because was impaled by Allen´s sword.

"Don´t worry my sword can´t hurt humans". Allen said taking away his sword. "Let´s go back".

"O-Okay". Jason responded still a little shocked from Allen´s attack and placing his axe in a sheath that Johnny made for him.

When they got back Johnny had already prepared the dinner so the three sat and started to eat, Allen finished first (since he always devours his food), and said.

"Tomorrow I will face the Fourteenth". Looking completely calmed.

At this both choked on their food and looked at him.

"Are you serious Allen?". Johnny asked clearly surprised for the news.

"Yes Crown said I´m ready". The white haired exorcist responded still looking calmed.

"That´s a good thing right I mean this way you can go back to your girlfriend". Jason said with a smile only to provoke him.

"I told you Lenalee is not my girlfriend". Allen said twitching his eyebrow a little. "But there is a possibility that Neah takes control instead of me, if that happens I want you to kill me Jason". Returning to his calmed expression while the other two couldn´t even talked.

**I decided to leave the chapter here.**

**Please review if you liked the chapter.**

**See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here is another chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**There is a note that says: "Everybody at the hospital, Manu259 doesn´t own D-Gray Man"**

We see Allen, Jason and Johnny in the tower of the ark.

"Ok here we are". Allen said once he was at the middle of the tower. "I will start now.". He says before activating his sword.

"Good luck Allen, make sure to beat him". Johnny said.

"Yes, I´ll do my best". The white haired exorcist responds to his friend. "Jason, remember our promise". He says to his old friend while he remembers what Allen asked him.

Flashback

"Jason I want you to kill me". There is a complete silence from the other two before Jason yells.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?, YOU CAN´T EXPECT ME TO DO THAT".

"You´re the only one capable of do it if I lose control, please". Allen says still looking calm, while Jason gritted his teeth. "Don´t worry too much". At this he looks at Allen. "This is only in case, I don´t plan on letting that damn Noah take control of my body". He says with a smile.

Jason only looks at him before looking angry at the floor. "All right".

End of flashback

"I know but you better don´t expect me to keep it". Jason says smiling as if it was a joke.

Allen chuckled a little. "Ok, here I go". He says that before stabbing himself with the sword.

In Allen´s mind.

Allen is in the place with a lake reflecting the moon and dead trees around, he sees the moon in the sky and notice it is white while the moon reflected is black.

He justs stands there when something starts to get up from the water.

"I see you are finally here Allen". The figure is now completely out of the water and it stares at Allen, it has completely black hair, with dark skin and yellow eyes.

Allen looks at it not believing what he sees since the figure looks like a Noah version of himself.

"Oh I see you´re surprised, this is how you will look like after I take control of your body, see you will even have the stigmas". The figure said moving his hair to reveal the stigmas of the Noahs in his forehead. "Now then can you give me your body or are you gonna keep trying to escape?". The Fourteenth asked to Allen.

Allen was looking at the floor before smiling and looking at him. "I will choose the third option". Neah looked confused while looking at him.

"And what is the third option?".

Allen activated his sword (he entered that world with his Innocence deactivated). "Fight you here and get rid of your curse". He says this before lunging at him.

The sword was about to hit but suddenly is stopped by another sword the same size as Allen´s except it is completely black. "You know Allen I can use my own version of your Innocence". Neah said blocking the sword.

After this they both stopped the clash of swords and jumped back just to run to each other again giving blows at each other as fast as they can.

Allen was blocking his enemy is sword when Neah rolled to Allen´s left side and was about to cut him when a white shield formed from his cape, at this he takes some distance to see what happened.

"Thanks Crown I owe you one". Allen says and his Innocence responds.

"Don´t worry about it but I won´t be able to block every single hit". When the Innocence finishes talking Neah has already lunged to kill Allen but he blocks the sword of the Fourteenth with his own.

While clashing again the Noah starts to laugh like a maniac. "YOU THINK YOUR INNOCENCE CAN SAVE YOU?, DON´T BE A FOOL". Suddenly Allen is cut on his left leg and jumps back.

"What happened?". Allen asks out loud but Neah runs to him and cuts his right arm still laughing.

Allen tries to jump back but is suddenly stabbed in the chest.

"I TOLD YOU YOUR INNOCENCE CAN´T SAVE YOU, NOW DIE". Neah yells to Allen while his sword deactivates and goes back to his left hand as he battles to stay awake.

In the ark tower.

"This can´t be good". Jason says looking terrified.

"Allen". Is all Johnny can say while both looked at the white haired boy becoming black and the stigmas appearing on his forehead.

Back in Allen´s mind

'I can´t die here, move, move body, I can´t… let… him control… me'. Allen thinks this before his eyes closed.

When Allen opens his eyes he´s back in the white place except that now there is a person there that isn´t Crown.

"Hi Allen". The person says.

"M-M-Mana?". Allen asks starting to cry and falling to his knees.

"Are you really that happy to see me, I´m the one who just saw you as a mean to get my brother back". Mana asks smiling sadly to his son.

"I´m not crying of joy". Allen says which surprises Mana. "I´m crying because if you´re here that means I´m dead and Neah took control, I´M CRYING BECAUSE I WON´T BE ABLE TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN". Allen yells to his father while hitting the floor and cursing.

"I see, then why don´t you go back and beat him". Mana says this time smiling happily to him. "I´m sorry Allen you didn´t deserved this, the dead can´t go back to life and it was wrong to use you for that purpose". Mana keeps talking while tears start to fall from his eyes as well. "I´m really sorry Allen but if you trust me I can help you defeat my brother". He says this while extending a hand to his son.

Allen just looks at the hand don´t knowing what to do before he asks something. "Mana, did you ever consider me your son?".

"I admit that at first I only looked at you as the vessel for my brother, but I don´t know when I just stopped caring about him and started to care for you". Mana responds to Allen his hand still in place. "So yes I consider you my son Allen even if you not consider me your fathe-". He can´t finish because Allen suddenly gets up and hugs him this time crying tears of joy.

"I consider you my father, if I didn´t I wouldn´t keep using your last name".

Mana hugs him too and they stay like that for a while before Mana breaks the hug and says "Now go and teach my brother a lesson".

Back with Allen and Neah.

"HE DIED, HE FINALLY DIED". Neah says while laughing, but suddenly stops when Allen grabs his sword and pulls it out. "WH-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON, HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?".

Allen doesn´t respond and reactivates his Innocence.

"DON´T IGNORE ME". Neah yells running towards Allen but when he was gonna cut him he just pass by him and received several cuts to his body. "H-H-H-H-How?". The fourteenth muttered.

"Because I have a reason to live". Allen answers to his enemy and looks at him with both eyes.

"W-W-W-What is that in your eye?". Neah asks after seeing that Allen´s eye is activated and the form of the scar now has three pentacles above his left eye making a triangle.

"This is the last gift Mana gave me and is what I will use to defeat you". Allen calmly responds to him.

At this Neah starts to laugh again "DON´T BE RIDICULOUS –suddenly he pukes blood- you will never DEFEAT ME". He runs to Allen again except that this time Allen runs to the Fourteenth as well and they both clash swords making a big explosion.

**Maybe you will hate me for this but I will leave the chapter here.**

**But before you kill me I want to say that I´m already writing the next one.**

**So please have mercy.**

**Until next update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**As I said in the last chapter here is the next one I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I already decided it.**

**Lenalee: What did you decide?**

**Allen: Remember you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: -laughs evilly- I will find a way to own D-Gray Man.**

**Allen/Lenalee: That´s impossible.**

**Me: -goes blank and cries in a corner-.**

**Allen: Oh well, Lenalee please cover his ears.**

**Lenalee: Okay Allen-kun –Puts both hands on my ears-.**

**Allen: Manu259 doesn´t own D-Gray Man.**

Lenalee and the others came back from their mission and were walking to deliver the Innocence to Hevlaska.

"By the way Madison have you ever seen Hevlaska". Lenalee asked while they were all walking to the before mentioned is new room.

"No I had always be in the American branch so I never met her, how is she?". Madison responded.

"Well there is no way to describe her, once you see her you will know why". Lavi said in response to the dancing exorcist.

The four got to the door of Hevlaska is chamber and Krory opened it to let everyone pass.

They saw her just standing there before Lenalee talked.

"Hi Hevlaska we bring another Innocence with us".

"Thanks and I see you also bring a new exorcist". She responded after taking the Innocence.

"Nice to meet you my name is Madison Swanhilde". Madison said a little surprised but knowing she was referring to her. "I´m from the American Branch"

"Nice to meet you too, tell me would you like me to measure your synchronization rate with your Innocence?". The older of all the exorcists asked to Madison, she thought about it for a moment before saying yes and been grabbed by Hevlaska.

"5%... 27%... 36%... 49%...81%... 96%, you have a 96% synchronization with your Innocence". She said after placing the exorcist on the floor again.

"Thank you Hevlaska-san". Madison said making a bow to her before everyone exit the room.

"You have a great amount of synchronization Madison congratulations". Krory said before saying bye and walk to the cafeteria.

"Well I´ll go give Komui-san the report see you later you two". Lavi said to the two female exorcists before they parted ways.

The two were walking in the corridors until Madison started talking.

"Excuse me Lenalee can I ask you something?".

"Sure what?".

"Are you in love with Allen Walker?".

At this Lenalee went completely red and started denying with her hands and head while laughing nervously and saying.

"W-W-W-What a-are you talking about Madison, h-he is just a friend".

"Is he really only that?". Madison continued but before Lenalee said anything an alarm sounded indicating an attack to the order.

"ATTENTION THIS IS NOT A SIMULATION WE HAVE SPOTTED A LARGE AMOUNT OF AKUMA COMING THIS WAY, TO ALL THE EXORCISTS PLEASE GO TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE TO DEFEND THE HEADQUARTERS". This was heard from a speaker in which sounded the voice of Komui.

"Quickly Madison we have to go too". Lenalee said before activating her Innocence and get to the entrance where soon Madison joined her followed by Krory, Lavi and Chaoji.

"Listen we have estimated that there are at least 30 level 3, among 4 giant akumas (The giant akuma are those fusion of a lot of level 3) and 5 level 4". Said Komui to the exorcists. "If you see that the battle is lost then fall back and prepare to abandon the base, we are already making any unnecessary personal to do that".

Everyone listened to that and prepared to fight the akumas.

Soon the level 3 were in front of the exorcists saying things like 'we are gonna kill you all' or 'prepare to die damn exorcists'.

Just then Lenalee jump and hit an akuma with her dark boots cutting one of his arms, at this all the akuma and exorcists started fighting each other Krory and Lavi using their combo of fire snake and Krory making it speed up, Chaoji just giving punches to any akuma that came across him making them jump back a little but not destroying them, Madison had already activated her level 2 Innocence and was sending all the ice she could make to the akumas.

This continued for about half an hour when the giant akuma make their appearance.

"Damn it, we haven´t even finished this yet and they´re already sending more". Lavi said while preparing another seal and the akumas using the 'Star Gita' ability.

Lenalee grabbed Chaoji and told him to hit the large akuma once she let him go, he did this but could only destroy one as soon the level 4 appeared.

Everyone froze at the sight of them all already tired from their previous fight while these akuma just laugh at them.

Suddenly one of the level 4 hit Lenalee on the left leg, breaking it before throwing her to where Madison was.

"Lenalee are you okay". Asked Madison to her wounded friend.

"I think my leg is broken". She answered before seeing another level 4 lunging at the two. "Watch out". Lenalee yelled to her friend moving her aside before Madison yelled "LENALEE".

Lenalee closed her eyes preparing for the worse but when the akuma was about to get her a large sword fall from the sky cutting the akuma in half, she was staring with her eyes wide open at the sword until someone fell on it.

"Sorry that it took me so long Lenalee". The person said looking at her while smiling. "Tadaima".

Lenalee was smiling widely while tears ran through her cheeks. "Welcome back, Allen-kun".

**And there is the chapter.**

**I will try to update soon but the school is about to begin again so maybe I won´t be able to do it as often.**

**Still I will do my best and If you liked the chapter please review and if you didn´t like it…**

**Please review anyway and tell me what you didn´t like.**

**See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Another chapter here.**

**Sorry that it took longer than usual but the school started again so as I say in the previous chapter I will not be able to update as before.**

**Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay I already got to the idea.**

**Allen/Lenalee: Really?**

**Me: Yes, I don´t own D-Gray Man.**

**Everybody: HE SAID IT.**

**Me: BUT I WILL SOMEDAY.**

**Everybody: -sweatdropped-**

"Welcome back Allen-kun". Lenalee said almost ignoring her surroundings but she remembered them when a level 3 appeared behind Allen ready to strike.

Lenalee was about to yell that there was an akuma but before she could the Clown belt had already destroyed it, with Allen not even looking back.

"Hey Allen I know you´re happy to see your girlfriend again but I don´t think you have the time right now". A voice said behind Allen which made him get off his sword and look at him.

"I told you Jason Lenalee is not my girlfriend". He said a little angry.

"Hey Lenalee are you ok-". Lavi started to say but shut up when he saw Allen standing there.

"Hey Lavi sorry for knocking you out". Allen said scratching the back of his head a bit.

Krory who had arrived with Lavi was also speechless only looking and sobbing his eyes to make sure it wasn´t some kind of illusion.

Everyone were silent there until they Heard one of the giant akuma say "Star Gita".

The exorcists were ready to avoid it but Allen only swung his and deflected the attack sending it in all directions but the order and his friends.

"I guess we arrived just in time". Jason said his red aura already beginning to form. "Damnation activate, now WHICH ONE OF YOU MONSTERS WANT TO GO FIRST". He said this while running to two level 3 already trying to get to him but he jumped in the air, a really big jump using his Innocence´s power to do it, and suddenly he was falling really fast towards the akuma that he cut in half with his axe, smiling widely.

"Well I guess I should go help him". Said Allen to his friends before running to the giants.

One of them tried to hit him with his hand but Allen dodged to the side and jump on it before he started to run along the large creature is arm, using his cape to avoid losing balance, once he reached the shoulder the white haired exorcist jumped above the akuma is head and cut its entire body in half with one downward slash.

Lenalee and the others looked at Allen and the other exorcist in amazement as they both were easily destroying the akumas, soon all the level 3 and giant akuma were killed and only the four level 4 remained.

Allen was looking at them when Jason appeared at his side. "WHICH ONES DO YOU WANT?". Jason asked looking at the akumas.

"I´ll handle them". Allen responded completely calmed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NO WAY I´LL LET YOU HAVE ALL THE FUN". Jason was saying this while he ran to the akuma he activated his axe is power but when he was gonna hit one of them it suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him ready to kill him but Allen was faster and cut the akuma is arms before grabbing Jason and take him with his other friends.

"Sorry but I need you to keep an eye on him". The cursed boy said activating his left eye and looking at the akumas, he was watching the souls and how they were yelling in pain. "Don´t worry I´ll free you soon". He said still watching at the souls when the level 4 without arms try to kick him but he calmly dodged to the side and then finished the akuma with one more blow from his sword.

Everyone were amazed at how easy it seemed for him to beat a level 4, then Allen lunged at the remaining akuma dodging and blocking the bullets they tried to shoot at him, suddenly he disappeared from view and reappeared in front of one of the akumas which he destroyed cutting him first downwards and then from left to right in a cross pattern, using the smoke from the explosion he destroyed yet another akuma the same way, he lunged to the last one that managed to block the hit with his arms but Allen´s sword just cut through them and then through the akuma.

He deactivated his Innocence and began walking to his friends that were just staring at him, once he reached them he said.

"Tadaima guys". Smiling widely while saying it, everyone just froze until Krory yelled.

"WELCOME BACK ALLEN". And started crying while almost breaking some of his friend´s bones.

"W-Wait Kro-chan, you could break a bone of the moyashi". Lavi said laughing.

"It´s Allen Baka usagi (Stupid rabbit)". Allen said before he also started to laugh.

Soon everyone was laughing at the reunion except for Chaoji and Madison who later talked to the group.

"Excuse me I haven´t introduce myself I´m Madison Swanhilde, nice to meet you Allen Walker". She said the same way she introduced herself to Lenalee and Lavi the first time they met.

"Nice to meet you too, but how do you know my name?", Allen responded to her but before Madison could ask everyone Heard another man yell.

"ALLEN WALKER YOU´RE HERE BY ARRESTED".

**And that was the chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and I want to know if you can guess who is the person that said that last part, if you do tell me who you think could be in a review and if you don´t know then review anyway and tell me if you liked the chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The 'fourtheenth' chapter here.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sorry that it took me this long, but I think I will only be able to update weekly from now on.**

**Lavi: Don´t worry but make sure to keep up with the story.**

**Lenalee: Lavi is right, especially now that Allen-kun is back.**

**Allen: I´m happy to be back.**

**Me: Before I forget I want to thank:**

**Inkwolf17, TikkiMikk and UnderTaker0102 for follow the story.**

**Swanhilde, TikkiMikk, Zepharia, UnderTaker0102 and AnonymousAngelArtist for placing on your list of favorites.**

**And specially thank Swanhilde, dthunder and UnderTaker0102 for reviewing the chapters.**

**Krory: Only two things left to say.**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

"ALLEN WALKER YOU´RE HERE BY ARRESTED". Everyone stopped laughing to see the one that had say that, and flinched when they saw Inspector Leverrier (That´s how it was written in the subtitles I saw in the anime, if you called him with another name, is the guy from central with the Hitler moustache that Lenalee hates) with four members of 'Crow'.

"W-Wait what do you mean Allen-kun is arrested?". Lenalee was the first one to talk.

"I mean just that, he ran from the order and for all we know allied himself with the Earl". Leverrier started explaining.

But before he could continue a gate of the ark appeared and all the exorcists moved thinking Allen was gonna escape again and, although they didn´t want him gone again less they wanted him with Leverrier.

"Jason". Allen said not looking away from Leverrier, the mentioned sighed looking slightly angry and entered the ark.

One of the members of 'Crow' tried to get to him but before he could grab the brown eyes man the door shattered.

"I won´t put any resistance". Allen said raising his arms and placing them on the back of his head, at this everyone including Leverrier were surprised. "But I want to say I didn´t, and never will, ally myself with the Earl if you don´t believe me you can check Timcanpy´s memories". At this a yellow ball appeared from one of the pockets on Allen´s pants and flew over to Leverrier. "Also I want a trial so you can decide what to do with me, if you don´t do that I will escape now". Allen said never changing his poker face.

"And you think you can escape?". Leverrier asked before snaping his fingers and suddenly Allen´s left arm was covered in seals to avoid his escape. "You can´t do anything if your Innocence doesn´t activate". The inspector snapped his fingers again and one of the 'Crows' ran to Allen ready to knock him unconscious but before he could Allen dodged the attack and kicked the 'Crow' back to where Leverrier was.

Everyone were impressed that he was able to do that to a 'Crow' since only a few exorcists were able to fight them without Innocence.

"You know that this seals don´t stop me from activating the ark right, inspector Leverrier". Allen said coldly to the inspector who could only agree to his condition to capture him.

Everyone saw Allen following the inspector but before he gave another step he watched at all his friends and said. "Don´t worry I will be out before you know it".

After two days since he said that everyone in the order were reunited in a room designed for the trial with the Great Generals as judges (Those guys who never show their faces and told Komui the Innocence in Hevlaska was reacting to a new General when Allen was fighting Tikki) Leverrier as the prosecutor, some sits for those who wanted to watch the trial and one more in the middle for Allen.

The doors opened and Allen entered the room with two guards, he saw his friends from the corner of his eye and gave them a smile to try and relax them.

That only made them more worried specially to Lenalee who not only had to watch his friend been treated like a criminal but he also had to watch how Leverrier seemed so confident he will win.

Everybody took a seat and the trial began with Leverrier been the first one to talk.

"Allen Walker did you escaped the order?". The inspector asked with a grin.

"Yes, I did, but it was to take care of the Fourtheenth so he doesn´t bother anyone anymore". Allen respond with his poker face.

"And what proof can you give us than the Fourtheenth is gone?". Leverrier asked still grinning.

"I gave you Timcanpy so you can see for yourself". Allen responded.

"Speaking of that golem in his is memory we saw you in the tower of the ark, and in one point the stigmas were visible in your forehead, how can you explain this?".

"I was fighting the Fourtheenth in that moment, I decided to do it in the tower so if I happened to lose there won´t be any casualties".

"And don´t you think that after the Noah had taken control of your body he would only escape the ark?".

"That´s why I asked the friend that came with me when we _helped _to save the order from the akuma attack to kill me if he saw I was about to turn into the a Noah". Allen answered the question remarking the word _helped_.

"Speaking of that friend where is he?". Leverrier asked trying a different approach. "I saw him escaping in an ark gate that you created why did you do that?".

"Because if I can´t convince you that I´m innocent you will kill me and him". Allen answered never changing his poker face. "Now I don´t argue the fact that I have the fourtheenth is memories but I already supressed him to the point he can´t take my body no matter how much he tries".

This kept going for a few hours Leverrier trying to get something on Allen to get to him and he calmly answering all of the questions pointing out how the inspector was wrong about it, until Allen asked something completely out of subject.

"What time is it?". Leverrier was a little surprised but answered anyway.

"It´s 5:30 pm, why?". After hearing the hour Allen smiled widely before saying.

"I will like to call a witness for my defense".

"Do you think any of the witness you can bring will help you?". Leverrier said mockingly to him.

"I know this one can, so can I call my witness?". Allen asked still smiling and Leverrier accepted.

Allen created a door to the ark and suddenly out of this one appeared someone no one could believe was alive.

Leverrier started to sweat felling pressed all of a sudden for the man that was standing there, before almost yelled.

"W-W-What are you doing here, Inspector Howard Link?".

**I will leave the chapter here.**

**In the next one: 'The trial finishs what will be the verdict?'.**

**Also I want to ask did anybody realized that I put 'fourtheenth' the way I did when I wrote "The 'fourtheenth' chapter here" at the start. Just wanted to ask is not like it matters.**

**And I apologise if you find the things between "()" annoying just wanted to make sure you know who I´m talking about.**

**Hope you liked it and please review even if you didn´t.**

**Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Another chapter here, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey I´m back, and there are two things I want to do before I forget:**

**First: I apologies to dthunder but as I said I´ll probably only gonna be able to update weekly, but as long as at least one person asks me to keep writing the story I will do that, -whispering: although the more the merrier hehe-.**

**Second: At request from TikkiMikk I will try to make the chapters longer from now on, the reason I made the chapters of that lenght is because I have read some fics that have really long chapters and at one point it seemed a little annoying –just my opinion, and those fics were still really good- anyway I think that´s it.**

**Lavi: Finally it took you a lot of time.**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Lavi: You should stop wasting time writing these things on the disclaimer.**

**Bookman: -Panda slash- Come on we´re interrupting.**

**Allen: Poor Lavi.**

**Lenalee: Yes.**

**Everyone but Lavi and Bookman: Enjoy the chapter and Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man.**

"W-W-What are you doing here, Inspector Howard Link?".

"That´s something I will explain soon Inspector Leverrier". Link answered not changing his face one bit. "Great Generals my name is Howard Link I was presummed dead but that was a lie made by Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier so I could keep spying on Allen Walker". He started telling everything from the Noah that were behind his so called dead, to when Allen found him and explained that the Fourtheenth was no longer an issue, proving this to him by stabbing himself with his sword, Timcanpy showing all these thing to the Great Generals while the Inspector explained.

Once he finished talking Allen opened another door for Link to escape but he just stood there and from the door appeared Johnny and Jason.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU TIED UP THERE, AND WHAT´S WITH THOSE PAPERS ON YOUR ARM?". Jason yelled almost activating his Innocence but was stopped when Allen says that there is nothing to worry about, Jason not too happy stops and just watch the trial.

Everyone had gone silent when all these people started to emerge from the ark before Allen spoke.

"Great Generals, I promise you that the Noah inside of me is under control, but I understand that you can´t only take my word for it so how about this: You will restore Johnny is position as a scientist, and recognize Jason as an exorcist, with neither of them or Link been arrested for aiding me, in exchange I will open again all the gates from the ark and a few more since I´ve been around a bunch of places while on the run, if you promise me that then I will bare with wathever veredict and punishment you decide to give me". Allen spoke his deal smiling at his judges waiting for his response.

About five minutes later the Great Generals said "We shall discuss this deal of yours until then you all will be in the prisión as a precaution".

"Men those guys are idiots". Jason said making sure they heard. "In case you don´t remember he can use the ark to move around, so even if you lock him up he can escape whenever he wants". He explained pointing at Allen.

The Generals tought about it for a few seconds before agreeing with what Jason said and let them go to a room but with 4 'Crows' as an escort.

Leverrier stood in the trial room after everyone else left thinking what to do now.

Once Allen and his group got to a room they sat on a few chairs around there.

"So Allen do you think you can win this trial?". Johnny asked breaking the silence.

"Honestly I don´t know but I doubt they will reject the deal so at least you guys will be safe regardless of the veredict". Allen answered looking calm.

Jason was about to say something but before he could someone knocked the door, one of the Crows went to answer and opened the door so whoever was there could enter.

"Hey moyashi when did you learn to speak like that?". Lavi said with a grin.

"It´s Allen baka usagi, and I didn´t came here unprepared". Allen responded clearly annoyed at the nickname.

"But still that deal you made only included the others and not you". Krory said looking serious at the young exorcist. "Even if they agree you could still die".

"Don´t worry I´ll be fine". He said with his normal smile.

"But Allen-kun why didn´t you include yourself on that deal". Came Lenalee is question.

"If I asked for all of that they wouldn´t had agree to the deal". The white haired boy said. "By the way how´s your leg".

Lenalee looked at her leg before answering but without raise her head. "It´s fine since I´m a cristal type Innocence my wounds heal faster than usual".

"I´m glad, now I realice I haven´t introduce you guys to him". Allen said pointing at Jason before explaining how he knows him from back when he was a kid and how he became an exorcist.

"Nice to meet you". Jason said with a grin. "Allen has told me all about you but I don´t think that vampire looks too strong though". He pointed to Krory. "But that guy with the hammer definitely reminds of a rabbit". This time pointing to Lavi while chucling. "And you really got a good girlf-". He couldn´t finish because Allen started to hit him and afterwards Lavi and Krory joined him.

After hitting Jason a couple of times Allen noticed the exorcist from two days ago standing there. "By the way you didn´t answered me how did you know my name?". He asked to Madison who responds how his friends told her about him.

"I see, so that´s how you knew my name".

"That´s right also I wanted to ask you something" Madison said after hearing Allen.

"Sure what?".

"Where you the person that saved Lenalee and me from the level 4 in the forest of –insert name of a city-?"

"Yes it was me". Allen responded. "Sorry for not showing up then but I still needed to handle a couple of things with Neah".

"It´s okay I just wanted to say thank you". Madison said after hearing his response.

"Don´t worry about it".

"By the way Allen I should thank you too, thanks for saving us". Lavi said grinning.

"Thanks Allen". This time Krory

"Thank you Allen-kun". Lenalee said smiling at him.

Allen just smiled widely and said "you´re welcome" to his friends but before they could continue a finder said that the trial was gonna be resumed, so everyone walked there.

Once they reached the place Allen returned to his seat in the middle while his friends were to their own sits, Leverrier walked in and gave Allen a glare before going to his own sit.

Shortly after, the Great Generals walked in and started to talk.

"Allen Walker we decided to agree to the terms of your deal we have here a the paperwork for it, if you could open the gates now we will signed it and make it official".

"All right but if you don´t sign it inmediatly after I open the ark again then I´ll just close it again". Allen responded to the judges, they nodded and suddenly the main gate appeared from where it had stood before Allen´s escape. The Generals signed the document leaving a satisfied Allen.

"Now as to your sentence is clear that you escaped the order". They started to dict their veredict. "but given the circunstances and the reason behind it we have decided that the death penalty is not an appropiate punishment". Everyone were expectating of what they will say afterwards. "in fact after viewing all the evidence we don´t think any punishment will be appropiate, so we the Great Generals here by found you innocent from all charges, due to the fact that you did what you did thinking about the order is well being".

There was an absolute silence after they said that and while Allen was been released, after Leverrier, the Crows and the generals left the room everyone started to scream with joy and run to congratulate his friend, after that they decided to have a party to celebrate and went to the cafetería, that was strangely decorated and with a giant sign that read "CONGRATULATIONS AND WELCOME BACK ALLEN", the mentioned laughed after seeing that and soon everyone were drinking, eating, laughing and pretty much just enjoying themselves as it started to get late.

At one of the corners Lenalee was chatting with Madison.

"I guess it´s true, Allen is just how you guys described him". Madison said with a smile.

"Yes but I still think he should had included himself on that deal of his". Lenalee answered.

"Well everything went well so let´s just forget about that, also you haven´t answered my question". Madison still smiling.

"What question?". The Green haired exorcist asked.

"You know from before the akuma attacked". Madison answered and Lenalee suddenly realized what she meant. "Is really Allen Walker only your friend?". She asked with a calm tone.

Just as before Lenalee´s face got red and she almost yelled. "I told you that we are only friends".

"Okay then I won´t say anything else". Madison stopped the subject then but before they could talk again someone interrupted the party.

"I see you´re enjoying yourself". Leverrier said almost like in a yell and started to walk over to where Lenalee was. "Are you enjoying the party Lenalee Lee". He asked smiling and reaching a hand to touch her shoulder, but before he could another hand grabbed his wrist.

"Inspector Leverrier I´m afraid you´re not invited to this party". Allen said tightening the grip on the wrist of the one who not long before was his prosecutor and giving him an almost murderous glare as if he was seeing the Millenium Earl itself.

Leverrier retrieved his hand and started to walk out, once he was out of view Allen to look at Lenalee.

"Lenalee are you okay?".

"Yes, thank you Allen-kun". She responded after calming down.

"Don´t mention it".

"Enjoying some time with your girlfriend?". Jason asked grinning and with one arma round his friend´s shoulder.

"Jason I told you she´s not my girlfriend". Allen almost yelled to him but before there was a response the floor broke and a giant robot appeared.

"I didn´t made all the conversation but tell me WHICH ONE OF YOU OCTOPUS IS TRYING TO DATE MY SISTER". Allen and Jason both went blank before Komui was chasing after them.

"GO KOMURIN IX GET RID OF ALL THE OCTOPUS HERE". Once he said that Komurin IX not only chase after Allen and Jason but to anyone there.

"Nii-san stop". Lenalee said before jumping towards the robot and thinking 'I´m glad everything went back to normal'. And it was true even the poor victims of Komurin were smiling at this scene.

**And here is the end chapter.**

**To TikkiMikk I hope the lenght was better now if not feel free to tell me, and anyone who wants me to add or modify something to the story tell me and I´ll try to add it, as long it doesn´t interfere with the story.**

**I hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey another chapter.**

**Everyone should thank the days without school with this time I can update again.**

**On with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**Allen: Who are you saying thank you to?.**

**Me: I´M SAYING THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS FIC THANKS TO ALL OF THEM THIS STORY HAS OVER 1500 VIEWS.**

**Lenalee: I see, that´s good but you shouldn´t yell like that.**

**Me: Sorry I will stop.**

**Lavi: Thank god.**

**Me: AFTER THIS.**

**Everyone: -cover their ears-.**

**Me: I WANT TO SPECIALLY SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW THIS FIC, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAN-.**

**Everyone: OK WE GET IT NOW STOP –They put me in a bag and take me off the scene-.**

**Krory: Anyway.**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**Me: -Breaks the bag-. ON WITH THE CHAPTER AND THANK YOU.**

Allen wakes up from his sleep and finds himself in his old room from the order, he sighs happily and gets up.

After finding his new exorcist uniform, which is the same he had before running from the order, he looks at the mirror and smiles to himself even after seeing a small shadow in it that he knows is the Fourtheenth Noah, Allen smiles at this because no matter what he does now that noah can´t take his body anymore.

'I see you´re happy Allen'. His Innocence says to him.

'I am it´s great to be back here'.

'Specially with _her_ around I guess'.

'Not you too Crown'. Allen tells his Innocence a little annoyed.

'We share a mind Allen you know everything I know and vice versa'.

'Let´s just not talk about that ok?'.

Then Allen sees the time and realices that it was 4:00 pm.

"How the hell did I slept that much?"

Allen exits his room and sees the two 'Crows' Leverrier assigned to him saying it´s only a precaution, but he wasn´t alone at that Jason, Link and even Johnny also had two 'Crows' following their every movements, he just ignored them and started to go to the cafetería to get one of the things he missed more while on the run, Jerry´s food.

While walking he spotted Jason and Link going to the same place so he decided to go talk with them.

"Jason, Link". Allen called to both.

"Yo Allen how are you?". Jason responded first.

"Good morning Walker". Link said after.

"Good morning and I´m fine how about you Jason, you had never been here before". Allen asks the new exorcist.

"I´m fine although I get lost sometimes".

"We ran into each other for that actually". Link stated.

"What do you mean?". Asked the white haired exorcist.

"Black here was passing by my room when I opened I asked him where he was going and he said to the cafeteria, then I told him he was going in the oposite direction and here we are".

"Hey two-points you didn´t need to say that". Jason said angry once Link finished speaking.

Allen started to laugh before saying. "Don´t worry Jason I got lost here a lot too, let´s hurry I´m starving".

At this the three, with their scorts walked to the cafetería.

Once they were there Allen was the first to go to the counter and order his breakfast.

"Jerry-san". The young exorcist said to the chef.

"Allen I´m glad you´re back there wasn´t anyone that eated as much as you here". The chef said smiling before asking for his order.

"I want…". He named more food than much people even know. "… and as much mitarashi dango as you can make". After receiving his order he walked to a table soon followed for Link and Jason, before the three started to eat.

Allen had almost devoured all of his food when Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Madison approached to his table.

"Good morning Allen-kun". Lenalee was the first to greet him.

Allen stopped eating for a moment. "Good morning Lenalee". After he said that and everyone had greet each other the seven sat there eating.

About twenty minutes later when they had finished eating, Lavi started to ask him some questions.

"So Allen how was the life on the run, got a girlfriend?". Lavi said smirking.

"No I didn´t Lavi, and the life on the run wasn´t as easy as you think". Allen said almost choking on his last piece of food.

"Oh come on it couldn´t had been that bad". Lavi still smirking continue on the subject.

"Well it was easier than be with my master". Allen said with a dark aura surrounding him.

"By the way how did you guys managed to survive while been on the run, I mean how did you pay for food?". This time Krory was the one asking the questions.

"Well you see…". Allen started to explain that they opened a store and how they managed to survive with that.

"I see that shop was probably a sucess considering how much you eat". Said Lavi while Krory nodded in agreement.

"By the way how was everything while I was gone?". Allen asked this to Lenalee and Krory since Lavi hadn´t been around that time.

"It was a little lonely". Lenalee started. "It seems that everyone had already got used to have you around so when you left a lot of people where a little down".

"It´s true". This time Krory speaking. "But -sniff- I-I´m rea -sniff- really happy that you´re -sniff- back". Krory was already crying while saying this.

"Come on Kro-chan relax". Lavi said trying to calm him down.

Everyone started to laugh at the scene, even Krory was laughing in the middle of his tears.

"By the way where is Kanda?". Allen suddenly asked.

"Oh right you guys don´t know right?". Lenalee asked to the three just arrived back. "Kanda was made a general after he got back".

"Really? I didn´t know that Bakanda had passed the critic point". Allen respond surprised.

"Who are you calling Bakanda Moyashi?". Everyone turned to see the new general approaching with his soba to the table.

"Who are you calling Moyashi Bakanda?". Allen answered to him.

After that they both started to look at each other while sparks already were floating around.

"So this is Yu Bakanda, he is all you said he was Allen". Jason said with a grin.

"Don´t call me Yu or Bakanda baka ookami (stupid wolf)".

"Come on Allen, Yu stop thi-". Lavi tryied to stop the fight.

Allen and Kanda said at the same time. "SHUT UP BAKA USAGI".

"What do you say if we end this now moyashi?".

"Sure Bakanda". At this both got up and started to walk to the training room, soon everyone followed them.

While walking Madison started to talk to Lenalee.

"Why those two treat each other like that?".

"Well I guess that´s just the way they are". Lenalee responded smiling.

"Really? Because if they fight like this while in a real fight they could end up dying". Madison said after hearing the answer.

"Don´t worry if it comes to a real fight Allen and Yu are able of fight together". Lavi was saying this when a katana suddenly was pointing at this throat.

"Don´t call me that baka usagi". Kanda said giving one of his murderous glares.

After a couple of minutes they got to the training area, they both took a wooden sword to practice and stood ready at the center of the area.

"If I win you will stop calling me Bakanda, Moyashi". Kanda said adopting his fighting stance.

"Alright, but if I win you will stop calling me Moyashi, Bakanda". Allen responded taking his own fighting stance.

Every other person there stopped what they were doing and prepared to watch the fight.

After a few seconds they both lunge to each other clashing swords, Kanda was attacking but Allen was able of block all of his hits until he started to attack Kanda instead, they were like this for a long time.

"Men how long had they been doing this?". Lavi asked not taking his eyes away from the fight.

"About half an hour, and they don´t seem to be flinching". Madison answered and like everyone else at the room she didn´t take her eyes of the fight.

Both Allen and Kanda were starting to get tired and that was obvious to everyone including themeselves.

But despite that they lunge at each other again clashing swords rapidly with each other Kanda hitting downwards while Allen blocked it to give him an horizontal slash blocked by Kanda.

After about six hours of fighting they both allowed themeselves to fall to the ground exausted.

"That -pant- was -pant- a good -pant- fight -pant- Yu Bakanda". Allen said in the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Don´t -pant- call me -pant- that -pant- Baka Moyashi". Responded Kanda in the same state.

"Hey you guys okay". Lenalee asked at the distance.

"Yes -pant- Lenalee -pant- we just -pant- need to catch -pant- our breaths -pant- back". Allen responded.

"Allen-kun you shouldn´t had push yourself that hard". He said looking at him in the floor.

Allen just chuckled a little.

After a few minutes both the exorcists were back on their feets.

"Okay so this was a tie". Lavi said smiling at the scene.

"I think Lavi is right, you clearly can´t keep going right now". Madison seconded Lavi.

"Let´s just call it a tie for now and you will decide this in another ocassion". Lenalee said smiling while hlping Allen to his feet.

"Fine, but this hasn´t ended Moyashi". Kanda said while walking away to his room.

"I said the same Bakanda". Responded Allen.

"Phew I thought you were gonna destroy the order or something". Krory spoke after things had calmed down.

"Yeah that´s a relief, but I´m surprised you´re able to keep a sword match with Kanda". Lavi said with a smile at this exausted friend.

"I had been training a lot". Responded Allen with a chuckle.

"I wonder who will win if you had used your Innocence?". Jason said out of the blue.

"It´s true I understand that both of you had passed the critic point so who will win in that case?". Madison seconded the new exorcist is question.

"I guess we´ll never know since I don´t think they will actually use it on a fight". Lenalee said.

"By the way Lenalee". Allen said. "Can you give me back my arm?". Lenalee looked confused until she realized that se was holding Allen is arm, she blushed a little and quickly let go of his arm.

"S-Sorry Allen-kun".

"Don´t worry". Allen assured her.

"I thought you wouldn´t mind that your girlfriend was holding your arm". Jason said with a grin.

"Jason is right". Lavi seconded with a grin of his own.

Allen snapped and suddenly said. "Jason, Lavi". They both looked at him. "What do you say we play some poker?". Black Allen was awake.

"Sure it should be fun". Jason said not knowing what was gonna happen.

"W-Well I-I need to go with panda jiji so I ca-". Lavi didn´t finish since he was already been dragged to play.

"You should know Allen I was never defeated while on the circus". Jason said thinking this will be easy, while Lavi was crying knowing what was coming.

After they started playing Jason was been surprised at how Allen seemed to know exactly how to play, but after a couple of rounds he realized that it was a mistake to play poker with Allen.

"Call: Royal Straight Flush". Allen said for the fifth or sixth time on that game.

"How is this possible?". Jason yelled throwing his cards to the air, with him and Lavi only in his underpants.

"I guess you didn´t know about Allen´s black side". Lavi said already resigned.

After that everyone walked back to their rooms.

Allen´s and Lenalee´s rooms were in the same direction so they just walked together for a while talking about nothing important until they reached Lenalee´s room.

"Ok here´s my room". Lenalee said in front of the door.

"See you tomorrow Lenalee". Allen said and was starting to walk away when his hand was grabbed by Lenalee´s.

"Lenalee?". Allen questioned his green haired friend.

After realizing what she had done she let go of his hand and blushed a little looking at the floor. "S-Sorry it´s just… promise me you won´t disseapear like that again".

Allen looked at her for a minute before touching her cheek with his right hand to look at her. "I promise". After saying these he started to walk away again but before he was at too much of a distance he said. "I´m glad your hair is starting to grow again". With that he left and Lenalee entered her room and look at the mirror and find out that Allen was right, her hair was now at about the middle of her back, with that thought in mind she prepared herslef to sleep.

'I see you finally said something to her'. Crown spoke to Allen.

'Shut up'. Allen responded in his room but smiling to himself at what his partner said.

'See you´re even smiling'.

With no desire of continue the conversation Allen just went to bed to sleep.

**As I said before everyone should thank the days with no school.**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please review if you did and if you didn´t tell me what you didn´t liked.**

**Also as I was saying in the disclaimer thanks to everyone who are reading this fic I honestly didn´t thought I will get that much views.**

**Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I´m back with another chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Another chapter here.**

**Allen: Promise you won´t yell like that again.**

**Everybody but me and Allen: Yeah that almost made all of us deaf.**

**Me: Sorry I won´t do it, at least until I got 2000 views.**

**Lenalee: We should prepare ourselves for that.**

**Jason: Let´s do what we came here for.**

**Everybody: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

The sunlight woke Lenalee from her bed, and started to remember what had happened yesterday, from when she and her friends sat with Allen at the table to eat, to when Kanda appeared and he and Allen started to fight to when Allen scorted her to her room and compliment her.

She blushed a little when remembering that but soon got up and started changing.

After she was done Lenalee exited her room she was going to make coffee for the science division, after getting the tray in the cafeteria she was beggining to make it once she was done she realized it was more coffee than usual since now the division was separated in three parts and had more members.

She was unsure of what to do to carry it when someone spoke from behind her.

"Lenalee?". The named turned her head back and saw Allen and Jason looking at her.

"Good morning Allen-kun, Jason".

"Good morning". Allen responded. "What are you doing?".

"I was thinking on how to get the coffee for nii-san and the others since now there are more members". Lenalee responded.

"Hey Allen why don´t you give your girlfriend a hand?". Jason said grinning at both.

"For the last time Lenalee is not my girlfriend". Allen responded clearly annoyed while Lenalee just blushed a little at the comment.

"Sure, sure whatever you say". Jason responded still with the grin.

"Tell me Jason do you want to play poker again". Allen responded a little of his black side showing.

"N-No thanks". Was all that Jason could answer after that before he started running away as a precaution.

Allen sighed before going back to talk to Lenalee. "Sorry about that".

"I-It´s okay, don´t worry about it".

"I can help if you want". Allen continued.

"Okay thanks Allen-kun". Lenalee responded on her normal self.

They were both walking with two trays each to the science division in silence, this continued for a while before Lenalee broke it.

"So I heard that you and Johnny had opened a store while on the run".

"Yeah, although I was only in charge of attending the clients while Johnny was the one that fixed the things that people brought". Allen responded.

"Well I think that was the smarter choice". Lenalee said.

"I agree, I would probably only made the things worse if tried to fix something".

"No I don´t say it for that, I mean that you are more polite than Johnny so you would do that job better".

"I see thanks". Allen said after hearing Lenalee before saying for himself. "Could that be the reason?".

"Allen-kun?".

"Hm, sorry just thinking about something". Lenalee couldn´t say anything else because they got to the door of the science division.

After giving all of his coffee to the science división Allen walked to Lenalee.

"Lenalee I finished here". He said after reaching her.

"Good I only need to go get this to nii-san and we´re done". The green haired exorcist responded.

When they both got to Komui he was sleeping with his new assistant trying to wake him up.

"Bridget-san is everything okay?". Allen asked.

"No Allen Walker everything is not fine I can´t wake up the supervisor". She responded.

"Don´t worry I know how to wake him up, but you should put some distance". The white haired exorcist told her.

Allen whispers on Komui´s ear. "Lenalee is getting married". But instead of the usual response of the supervisor running to his sister and screaming how she shouldn´t left him, Komui took a drill from who knows where and pointed it to Allen.

"DO YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU MARRY MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER YOU OCTOPUS". Komui yelled to him trying to catch him.

"Wait Komui-san I only said that to wake you up I´m not marrying Lenalee". Allen said while moving his hands in front of him.

"I-It´s true nii-san so please calm down". Lenalee told her brother.

After calming down a little Bridget grabbed Komui and forced him to work.

Allen and Lenalee were walking to the cafeteria to leave the empty trays and grab something to eat.

"I wonder if Komui-san ever will get over his sister complex?". Allen asked while leaving the trays.

"Sorry you know how nii-san is".

"I know but why did he tryied to attack me he usually just runs to you and hugs you like the world will end"

"I don´t know". Lenalee responded while walking to a table were already was Lavi, Kanda, Jason and Madison.

"What you don´t know?". Lavi asked once they both seat.

"You see, we were giving coffee to the science division, when we went to give Komui-san his mug he was sleep so I used the only thing that will wake him up". Allen started to explain.

"Yeah so?". Lavi asked.

"When I wake him instead of running to Lenalee he started to attack me saying that he won´t let me marry her". Allen finished.

"You said 'Lenalee is getting married' and not 'I´m marrying Lenalee' right?". Said Lavi.

"Of course". Allen responded but before they could continue everyone got distracted at what Jason asked Kanda.

"Are you sure you are not a girl?". Every single person in the cafeteria just went silent while Kanda was grabbing his chopsticks with more force than he should.

Soon everyone started laughing ignoring everything around.

"Hahaha I didn´t thought someone would ask him that". Madison said but almost all laugh stopped when Kanda is chopsticks broke and he unseathed mugen.

First he muttered. "You are". Then yelled. "DEAD". Then Kanda started to try and cut Jason over and over again while Allen and company just laughed at the scene, although everyone else just started running for their lifes when Jason began running to a table then another and then anoother while Kanda cutted all of those in half with a devil like aura emanating from him.

"STOP MOVING SO I CAN KILL YOU YOU SON OF A *****". He kept yelling insults and trying to kill Jason who barely was able to dodge the attacks until Kanda lost the little patience he had left.

"Kaichu: ICHIGEN". He yelled launching his insects towards Jason who was barely able to dodge the attack but when he dodged it the insects started to fly towards Allen and the others they were about to hit them until a white cloak grabbed them.

"OI BAKANDA BE MORE CAREFUL WITH THAT YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE". Allen yelled to the wielder of mugen.

"SHUT UP BAKA MOYASHI OR I´LL KILL YOU TOO".

"Okay enough". Lenalee said to both of them standing in the middle. "Kanda just let it go Jason only said that to tease you he didn´t mean it". Kanda just seathed mugen made his characteristical 'Che' and left the room.

Madison sighed and then went to talk to Jason. "Why did you asked him that he could had actually kill you you know?".

"Come on like none of you ever wondered why he always has his hair long and in a ponytail".

"I have to say Jason-san is making a good point". Another voice spoke.

"Yeah Allen´s cape is right". Lavi responded with both hands on his back and grinning before everyone but Jason realized and yelled. "WHY IS YOUR CAPE TALKING ALLEN?"

"Ah yes, everyone this is Crown Clown, he helped during the training to defeat Neah". Allen said and then explained how his Innocence was able to talk.

"It´s nice to meet you all". Crown said and made three arms out of clown belt to greet Lavi, Madison and Lenalee since he already knows Jason.

"S-So your Innocence has a mind of his own it can talk when activated?". Lavi asked after regaining some sort of common sense.

"Yeah that´s basically it". Allen responded.

Before they could continue a scientist walked to the room. "Excuse me I need Madison Swanhilde, Jason Black, Lavi and Allen Walker to go to Komui´s office". The four started to walk there followed by Lenalee who wants to know what´s going on.

"Hi we´re here". Madison told the supervisor once they were inside.

"Hi everyone the reason I called you here was to assign a new mission for you all". Komui started looking serious for a change. "We have discovered Innocence in this city". Continues while pointing at a big map. "You will go there along with general Kanda to secure it".

"Why do we need to go with a general?". Madison asked.

"It´s because we have reports of several level 4 been there, so Central wants to make sure that there is at least one general in a mission like that". Komui responded.

"But Komui-san we already have the Moyashi here with us". Lavi said grinning and pointing to Allen who hit him with his elbow on the side.

"My name is Allen baka usagi".

"Anyway". Komui interrupted. "I know that Allen here is more than capable of taking care of a level 4 but central stills insists that unless there are not level 4 a general must always be present".

"You will leave in an hour and since we can use the ark again there shouldn´t be any problem". With that said everyone left the room and went to prepare.

After preparing they all went to the ark´s room.

"Okay Allen you can open the door now". Reever said to him.

"All right". He then opened a door and they all started to enter.

"Allen-kun". Someone called Allen.

"Lenalee?".

"You remember the promise right?". She said looking at him and remembering when he left, it was too similar.

Allen walked to Lenalee and smiled to her before answering.

"Don´t worry I do". He said before going back to the gate. "See you soon". The young exorcist said before the door closed.

In the ark we see Allen, Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda walking.

"Excuse me Allen". Madison said at which Allen looked at her. "What is the promise you made to Lenalee?".

"I promised her that I won´t dissapear like I did again". Allen answered.

"I see, you better keep that promise". Madison said.

"Don´t worry I will"

"Yeah he would never break a promise to his girlfriend". Jason joined.

"Jason how many times do I have to tell you-".

"Yeah, yeah Lenalee is not your girlfriend". Jason interrupted.

Before they could continue a finder called to them and said that here is the door.

**I will leave it here hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me if you want something else added to the story.**

**Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The chapter eighteen here.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I´m back.**

**Lavi: Didn´t you said you could only update weekly?**

**Me: I´m having a lot of free time lately that´s why I can update sooner.**

**Jason: By the way WHY DID YOU MAKE LAVI AND I TO PLAY POKER WITH ALLEN?.**

**Me: Because I think it was funny to do that hahaha.**

**Jason: YOU ARE DEAD DAMNATION-.**

**Me: If you end that phrase I will force you to play poker with Allen on every disclaimer.**

**Jason: -goes blank-.**

**Me: Good, now.**

**Everyone but Jason: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

Allen and the group walked out of the ark leaving the finder in it after he told them where the Innocence is probably at.

They were walking to the city since Allen could only got them closer.

"Allen couldn´t you had made the portal a little closer?". Asked a whining Lavi.

"If I made it any closer the akumas could had seen the gate and attack us as soon as we walked out". He responded.

"But still a little closer would had been good".

"Shut up baka usagi I´m not in the mood to hear your whining". Kanda said not even looking back at him.

"Come on Yu I´m sure you are as tired as anyone else here". Lavi continued.

"Don´t call me that". Was the response.

They kept walking when it suddenly started to rain.

"Damn it seems that a storm is coming". Jason spoke.

"We should find a place to rest until its clear". Allen said.

"What afraid of catching a cold moyashi?". Mocks Kanda.

"It´s Allen BaKanda and I think it will be better to rest now so we don´t fight the level 4 wet and tired". He responded there was a little silent and then Kanda said.

"Che, fine".

"Thanks Yu". Lavi said making it look like something dramatic until mugen is in his throat.

"I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT BAKA USAGI".

Kanda started to chase Lavi while he just avoid the hits with a grin.

"Do you think we should stop them?". Madison asks Allen.

"Don´t worry they will stop after a while". He responded smiling.

"Come on let´s look for a place to rest". Jason suggests.

They had walked for a few minutes and they saw Kanda and Lavi following.

"Tired of fighting your girl friend Lavi". Jason says with a huge grin that fades when mugen is in his throat.

"What did you say?". Asked Kanda with a murderous glare.

"No-nothing I-I s-s-said nothing at all". Jason defends waving both hands in front of him.

"Come on now it´s not the time". Madison intervenes.

They started to run to find a place secure from the rain and after a couple of minutes the group found what looked like an abandoned church after a quick revision from Allen´s eye to make sure there was no akuma inside that could attack them, everyone went inside.

The church had obviously been abandoned for quite some time there were dust everywhere and some webs on the corners.

"It looks like it had been abandoned for a while". Lavi said.

"Yeah, but it should be good for now, at least until the rain stops". Allen responded.

"We´re staying here for one hour then we keep going". Kanda informed.

"But Yu that is like no resting". Lavi complained.

"Don´t call me that and the akumas could get the Innocence while we´re here so that´s all the rest you will get". Although not completely comfortable Lavi knows that there is nothing he can say to change things.

The group decided to rest at least until they had to start moving again. They found some rooms that could keep a person and placed their sleeping bags to rest.

After about twenty minutes Allen got up knowing he will get almost no rest and started to walk around, he got to a big room in the back of the church and saw Madison there staring at nothing in particular.

"Madison-san is everything okay?". Allen asked once he was close enough.

"Oh Allen, yes everything is okay". She responded but sounded a little sad while saying it.

"Are you sure?".

"Just remembering something don´t worry".

"If you say so". Once he said this Allen started to walk to where she was.

"By the way can I ask you something?". Madison says after a while to break the silence.

"Sure what?".

"Do you like Lenalee?". After hearing this Allen just blushes a little and looks away.

Again there was a silence it lasted a couple of minutes until this time Allen broke it.

"Yes". Madison looks at Allen. "I do like Lenalee".

"Then why don´t you tell her?". She asks with a smile.

"Because I don´t know how she feels about me and I don´t want to ruin our friendship". Allen responds still not looking at Madison. "Besides, I know I made her sad when I left".

Another silence but this didn´t last long.

"You know I was left in the altar by the man I loved". Allen looks again at Madison. "I was waiting for him when a man walked in with a note from him saying he´s sorry but he found someone else. I ran out of there just running at nowhere, when I finally stop running the rain hit me as I look up to the sky and cry, I don´t know how much time I cried there but after a while my veil started to glow I was scared at first but out of nowhere I found myself in a church, a finder walks out of there looking at me then and asks if I´m okay. After taking me inside and calming down he asks if he can see my veil I let him and the finder says it might be made of Innocence, after explaining everything about the order and the exorcists he and his group take me to the American branch where I was informed I was an exorcist". Allen only looks at Madison while she tells her story.

There was an almost deadly silence until Allen dared to brake it.

"If your Innocence was in your wedding veil then why you don´t have it?". Allen asks her looking away a little sad after hearing the story.

"They turn my veil into my hair ribbon". She said while pointing. "It will look a little weird if I always had a wedding veil on don´t you think?".

"Why did you tell me all that?".

"Because I need to make a point". Madison said before looking at Allen. "If you really like her you should tell her the next time you see her". She said this with a smile. "Also you should never break that promise you made".

"Don´t worry about that, I told you before I won´t break it".

Kanda called to both saying that they were leaving soon, they were both walking back to their rooms to pack.

"By the way can I ask you a favor?". Allen says before they split ways and go to their respective rooms.

"Sure".

"Don´t tell anyone what we talked about if Jason or Lavi find out they will bother me to no end". He says rubbing his neck and with a little smile.

Madison giggled a little before responding. "Don´t worry I won´t say anything, but you better think about it".

And with that they went to their respective rooms.

A couple of minutes later everyone was ready at the front door.

"Hey Allen where have you been I didn´t find you in your room". Jason asks.

"Just walking". Came the short response.

Jason looked at him with some doubts about that.

They had been walking for a while and the rain had stopped, when they arrived to the city where it's said there is Innocence.

"Do any of you have any idea where the Innocence is?". Jason asks.

"No, but we just need to ask around if anyone has seen anything strange lately". Lavi responded.

"Let´s split up and meet here in an hour okay?". Madison suggests.

"Okay". Everyone responded except Kanda who just nodded.

Everyone started to walk around and asking if anyone has seen anything, after about thirty minutes later.

"-sigh- I can´t find anything". Allen.

"Excuse me sir would you like to buy an apple". A woman of about thirty asks him.

"No than-". He didn´t finishes the phrase because his left eye activated and let him see that the women is a level 3 akuma. Without thinking Allen activates his Innocence making the akuma reveal his true form and quickly destroying it.

"If there is an akuma here". Allen thinks out loud.

"We should hurry Allen". Crown tells his accommodator before he starts running trying to find the others.

Not far from there.

Jason is walking and asking, mostly to the girls, if they had seen anything he was walking when a man stops in his way, he tries to walk around him but another man places himself there.

"Excuse me but I need to pass". Jason says to them.

"You´re not going anywhere". One of the mans says but suddenly his voice changes to say. "Exorcist".

Both of the men transform themselves into level 3 and try to hit Jason he barely dodge the hit and activates his axe.

"Man I was wondering when you will appear, I WAS GETTING REALLY BORED". He lunges at both akumas using his ability to stop their movements and then slash through one of them destroying it, when he destroys the second akuma another one appears behind him ready to strike but its suddenly destroyed by a strange glowing fog.

"Are you okay?". Madison asks.

"Yeah, thanks I owe you one". Jason responds.

"We should try to find the others". The female exorcist says and both of them start to look for their friends.

Meanwhile.

"Man they just keep on coming, right Yu?". Asks Lavi before destroying an akuma with his fire seal.

"I told you not to call me that baka usagi, kaichu: ichigen". With that another three akumas are destroyed.

They keep doing that for a while before a level 4 arrives.

"Oh great like we don´t have enough fun as it is". Says Lavi. "Oi general Yu can you give me a hand?".

He says that but before he gets a response the level 4 lunges at him, Lavi manages to put his hammer between but is send to a wall anyway.

The level 4 is about to attack Lavi again but before it can a big sword cuts the akuma in half.

"Are you okay Lavi?".

"Yeah, thanks Allen". Lavi says to the white haired exorcist.

"You´re welcome". Allen helps Lavi to his feet and both go to help Kanda killing more akumas.

After a couple of minutes Jason and Madison join the group, they had destroyed more level 3 than they can count but they just kept on coming.

"-pant- How much akumas are there?". Lavi asks to Allen who has his eye activated.

"You don´t want to know". Was the young exorcist is response.

"I have an idea Allen can you tell me at what distance is the farther akuma?". Asks Madison.

Allen looks a little puzzled by that question but answers anyway. "It´s about 500 meters to the east".

"Good, Innocence level 2 unlock". Madison says while releasing his Innocence is full power. "I will freeze you with this". She continues with a calm tone. "Waltz of the Snowflakes". Suddenly Madison starts making a different dance from the ones she used to do while fighting and snow starts to fall.

**I will leave it there.**

**Tell me what you think bad, good any review is welcome as long as you don´t insult me.**

**Also thanks to Swanhilde for the help on this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it see you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Another chapter here.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -prepares a megaphone-.**

**Everyone else: -cover their ears-.**

**Me: -clears throat, takes deep breath-.**

**THAAAAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SEEING THIS THANKS TO EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BECAUSE THIS FIC HAS REACHED OVER 2000 VIEWS.**

**Everyone else: -takes a rope, some tape, and a bag, gets behind me ties me puts the tape on my mouth, throws me to the bag and Krory drags me out-.**

**Lenalee: Sorry about that.**

**Allen: Let´s thank the fact that he warned us about that so we were ready.**

**Lavi: Anyway…**

**Everybody but me and Krory: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy**

"Snow?". Lavi asks when he sees snow falling but is distracted by an akuma.

"Wh-What the hell is this?". A level three asks when a snowflake falls on its arm and suddenly froze.

This was happening with every akuma around.

"This ability makes a special type of snow that when hits an akuma it froze the place touched". Madison explained.

"Then now…". Allen says and runs to a group of akumas. "Cross Grave". With that a cross pattern emerged on every akuma and made them explode.

"That´s right we still have to destroy them and now that I think about it…". Starts Lavi. "Ice is frozen water". He raises his hammer preparing a seal. "Take this, Tenpan (Sky seal, I´m not sure if this is how is written, if anyone knows fell free to correct me)". With that thunders starts to drop from the sky hitting every akuma trapped in ice, killing the level 3 and causing damage to the level 4.

Everyone kept attacking while Madison kept freezing the akumas, Allen using the "Cross Grave", Lavi with his sky seal and an occasional fire seal, and Jason and Kanda cutting them with their weapons.

After about half an hour Allen´s eye stopped reacting.

"Is there any other akumas around moyashi?". Kanda asked.

"It´s Allen and no there aren´t any others general BaKanda".

"Alright then let´s start searching for the Innocence". Lavi said.

Everyone started looking for the fragment of god crystal, and after a couple of hours Jason found it and went to tell the others..

"Oi guys I found it". Jason said when approaching the group and show it.

"Good now we can get back to the order". Madison told the rest of the group.

"But that means we need to go back all the way to the ark gate". Complained Lavi.

"Come on baka usagi we need to go". Kanda said this while dragging Lavi.

They walked back to the gate and got in after walking a little more everyone got out at the door that said "Home".

"Hey you guys back". Johnny greeted the exorcists.

"Hi, Johnny tadaima". Allen responded.

"We got the Innocence". Kanda interrupted.

"Good you should go and give it to the supervisor now". With that everyone started walking to Komui´s office.

"Komui-san tadaima". Allen said after opening the door.

"Welcome back guys, how did the mission go?". Komui asked.

"It went well, here is the Innocence". Lavi answered and handed over the Innocence.

"Good job I will give it to Hevlaska, make sure to give me your reports about the mission later". Komui said to the exorcists, they were about to leave when Allen asked something.

"By the way Komui-san where is Lenalee?".

"What missing your girlfriend already?". Jason asks to bother Allen.

"Jason I´m getting tired of telling you that Lenalee is not my girlfriend". After Allen answered Reever got in.

"Supervisor there is an emergency transmission from general Klaud´s team!". After that Komui and the group ran to the transmission room.

"Help… thi… Klaud… oup… ed help… many… 4". After that the transmission got disconnected.

"Where are they Komui-san?". Allen was the first to talk.

"General Klaud along with Timothy and Lenalee went to a mission in –any city that you like-, where it was supposed to be Innocence". Allen opened a door halfway to the explanation and it was ready to go in when…

"Stop there Allen Walker". Came the voice of Leverrier. "No one authorized you to open that gate".

"Do you think now it´s the time for that?!". Was Allen´s response.

"You need to be authorized to use a gate no matter the circumstances". Allen was already going back to the door when Leverrier yelled. "IF YOU CROSS THAT DOOR I DON´T GUARANTEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU GET BACK". With that Allen stopped once again and look at Leverrier.

"Inspector Leverrier". The mentioned looked at him. "If you try to stop me I may lose control of the Fourteenth Noah for a while". Allen said this giving the same look as when everybody where at the party for his return. "And I´m sure It will happen before any of the 'Crows' here stop it". With that said he got back to the ark without further interruptions.

"Inspector Leverrier". Kanda talked. "I will go to make sure Allen Walker is not a threat". And he got in the ark too, soon catching up with Allen.

"I didn´t asked you to come with me Kanda". Allen said once he realized he was been followed.

"Shut up moyashi if there is a general with you it´s less likely that Leverrier tryies to execute you again".

"Hmph thanks Bakanda".

After that the door opened near the city.

"Come on we have to hurry". Said Allen and both started to run.

They both had their Innocence activated when they got to where general Klaud was fighting ordering Lau Jimin to attack or dodge with her whip while the monkey destroyed level 3 with each attack order. Timothy was behind general Klaud trying to control an akuma, but was only able to do it for a few seconds since they were all level three along some level 4, and then purify them. When a level 4 was about to hit Timothy both Allen and Kanda cut through it with their swords destroying it.

"Are you okay general Klaud?". Allen asked assuming his fighting stance.

"Yes, the help got here at a good time".

"Where is Lenalee?". Allen continued.

"She got up ahead to get the Innocence". Timothy answered.

"Go moyashi we got this". Kanda ordered.

Allen did as said but before going too far he yelled back. "It´s Allen, BaKanda".

Meanwhile.

Lenalee had got the Innocence and was now fighting some level 3 avoiding the hits then kicking them and jumping high to then fall like a rocket and crush them. She kept doing that for a while when about twenty level 4 appeared but accompanied by Road and Wisely.

"Long time no see Le-na-lee". Said Road acting all innocent.

"Road". Was all that Lenalee said back.

"Hey I´m here too you know". Wisely interrupted.

But the conversation stopped when a level 4 lunged at Lenalee, she dodged the attack and tryied to hit the akuma back but another level 4 grabbed her leg stopping her and capturing her with another three level 4 that grabbed each one a leg or arm.

"Now, now Lenalee relax this won´t hurt a bit". Road said before making her sadistic smile. "At least not to your body". With that Wisely revealed his eyes in the forehead and started doing something to Lenalee.

"I´m about to fin-". He didn´t finished because the akumas holding Lenalee were cutted in half and destroyed.

After the smoke clear Road and Wisely see Allen place Lenalee in a nearby tree to let her rest.

"Allen I´m glad to see you again". Road said all happy again.

"What did you do to Lenalee?". Allen asked ignoring Road while pointing his sword to both Noah.

"That´s a secret". Was Road´s answer, after that the level 4 lunged at Allen he was about to cut one but with a snap from Road that akuma dodged and another one attacked from his left sending him back a few feet.

"What-?". Allen asked but didn´t finished when another akuma tryied to attack him and again changed directions with a snap of Road´s fingers.

"You can´t win this time Allen". Road said. "Thanks to Wisely is ability we can predict your movements and then order the akumas to avoid them".

After that they kept doing the same hitting Allen multiple times while dodging the attacks, he was able to cut three or four but only an arm or leg and wasn´t able to destroy them, after a particularly strong hit Allen was thrown almost to where Lenalee was, landing on the floor and his Innocence deactivated.

"Hahaha give up Allen you can´t win". Again Road talked. "I tell you what if you retreat now then the akumas will only kill that women there". With that Allen got up again.

"Hey Crown". Allen said.

"What is it Allen?".

"How much time can we use 'that'?"

Crown said. "Around three minutes with our current synchronization".

"And how much time will I need to beat them using 'that'?".

"Heh a minute should be enough". At that Allen smiled and started glowing.

"46%... 81%... 104%... 132%... 155%... 179%... 196%... 197%... 198%... 199%". The glow magnified and Allen grabbed his left hand. "200%". He pulled from it taking his sword but the left arm was replaced by an arm made of Clown belt and it started to cover him, placing the mask on his face. When finished Allen was completely covered in his cape making it look like an armor. "Crown Clown critical point broken level 2 unlock".

"W-What is that?". Wisely asked after seeing him.

"Calm down Wis-". Road didn´t finish because she felt the same thing than when Allen was fighting Tikki in the ark (When she for a second thought that was seeing the Millennium Earl).

All the level 4 lunged at Allen preparing to attack or move as Road ordered but before they even got to Allen he was at the other side and the level 4 exploded.

"What Wisely why didn´t you told me what he was going to do?". Road yelled to his partner.

"I-I can´t read his mind, his mind its completely sealed". After hearing these Road opened her door when was about to cross it with wisely Allen appeared above them ready to hit them but the last parts of a level 4 interrupted him and was destroyed instead letting them escape.

The white haired exorcist deactivated his Innocence and went to where Lenalee was.

"Lenalee are you okay?". He asked but she was unconscious, after checking her vital signs and making sure there wasn´t any problem Allen placed Lenalee in his back and walked to where Klaud and Kanda were.

After explaining what had happened everyone walked to the ark gate and got back to headquarters.

"Lenalee". Komui was the first to receive them.

"Don´t worry Komui-san she is okay just unconscious". Allen assured him when Lenalee started to wake up. "Lenalee are you okay". Allen asked the exorcist on his back and she responded.

"Who…who are you?".

**-tan tan tan-.**

**I´ll leave it on the cliffhanger.**

**Tell me what you think in a review and if there is something you want added feel free to tell me and I will see if I can incorporate it.**

**Also to dthunder I read your review but already had this idea for the chapter, but don´t worry I´ll see how I can add that.**

**I hope you all liked it, see you next update.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey I´m back with another chapter.**

**I can do this because I got sick and I probably won´t go to school for a while.**

**But on the bright side I can probably update faster. (No promises made it´s just a maybe).**

**On with the disclaimer:**

**Allen: Manu259 can´t do the disclaimer right now, so we will do it in his place.**

**Jason: Maybe he will learn not to yell 'thank you' like that now.**

**Lenalee: Anyway.**

**Everybody but me: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

"Who… Who are you?". Lenalee asked after she woke up.

Everyone got scared after hearing that question.

"Le…Lenalee it´s me Allen". He responded.

"I´m sorry but I don´t know who you are". She responded. "Also why am I in your back?".

"Allen what happened?". Komui asked recovering a little from the shock.

"Nii-san hi". Lenalee said.

"Lenalee do you remember me?". The older Lee asked his sister.

"Of course I do you got here about two weeks ago".

"It seems like she had forgotten all the time between when Komui first got here and now". Lavi said.

Then Leverrier got to the room.

"I see you´re back Allen Walker, and you managed to bring Lenalee back, congratulations". After hearing this Lenalee suddenly reacted.

"N-No I-I DON´T WANT ANY MORE EXPERIMENTS". Lenalee started hitting Allen´s back until he let her go. "GET AWAY FROM ME". She yelled to Allen when he tried to offer her a hand to help her back on her feet.

"What´s going on?". Leverrier asked after seeing the reaction from Lenalee.

"I think I know". Allen started backing away from Lenalee to give her some space. "When I got to where Lenalee was the Noah with eyes on his forehead was doing something to her, I guess he was erasing her memory".

"W-What are you talking about?". Lenalee asked. "I don´t know anything about any Noah, I JUST DON´T WANT TO GO BACK TO BE A LAB RAT".

"Lenalee calm down no one will do anything like tha-". Allen was trying to calm her down approaching his left arm to her head when she looked at his arm and yelled.

"GET THAT WEIRD ARM AWAY FROM ME". Everybody just stood there after hearing that until Allen got up not making eye contact with anyone.

"Excuse me". The young exorcist said before he walked out from the room with his head down.

Miranda who was there ready to give first aid if needed started to walk to Allen but was stopped by Jason.

"Just give him some time". Allen is oldest friend told her.

After recovering a little from the shock all eyes were back to Lenalee.

"Anyway we need to know what that Noah did to her". Kanda started talking.

"But for all we know the damage could be irreversible". Lavi said. "If that´s the case no matter what we do she could stay like that forever".

"For now let´s try to see if she can remember something while looking around". Komui suggested. "Lenalee, could you come with me please". He asked Lenalee and she just nodded trying to look away from Leverrier.

"Damn it, maybe I should had been the one looking for the Innocence". Klaud said.

"No, anyone in your position would had done the same, don´t blame yourself you for this". Komui assured her before leaving the room with Lenalee.

Komui and Lenalee were walking around the order trying to see if she can remember something.

"Tell me Lenalee do you recognize anything?". Komui asked this while passing through the different rooms from the order.

"No, nii-san sorry". Lenalee answered every single time.

After walking around for almost every place, encountering some people Lenalee knew and Komui explaining why she was acting weird, they got to the supervisor´s office.

"This is my office Lenalee". Komui told her before opening the door to let her and himself in.

Lenalee looked around the office trying to remember something but again there was nothing.

"I´m sorry nii-san, I just can´t remember anything". Lenalee told her older brother.

"It´s okay Lenalee, listen I need to let everyone in the order know your condition, okay?".

"Okay". With that Komui grabbed a microphone and said.

"HELLO, HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?, GOOD NOW LISTEN MY SISTER HAS BEEN INJURED FIGHTING A NOAH THAT APPARENTLY MADE HER LOST HER MEMORY FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND IF SHE DOESN´T ACT LIKE HER NORMAL SELF, THAT´S IT ENJOY YOUR DAY". With that Komui sited on his desk thinking how he can help Lenalee.

"Excuse me nii-san". Lenalee spoke. "Who was that guy that had me in his back?". Komui flinched a little after hearing that question. "He is one of Leverrier is 'Crows' and he dragged me back here against my will, right?". She looked a little sad after asking that.

"No Lenalee". Komui started to answer. "His name is Allen Walker; he is one of the most powerful exorcists we have". Komui stopped to take a deep breath. "He is also the one who saved you from the Noah that was attacking you".

"And…". Lenalee continued. "Why is his arm black?".

"Because he has his Innocence in his left arm".

"Di-Did I hurt him when I said that about his arm?". Lenalee asked this looking down to his feet.

"Yes, I think you did". Komui answered giving her a sympathetic smile.

Somewhere outside the order.

The rain had made act of presence, as only one person is there sitting on the wet grass, looking up at the sky, when someone called to him.

"Hey, Allen". Jason said holding an umbrella above his head. "You´re going to catch a cold if you stay here".

"I´ll go back inside in a minute". The young exorcist responded not taking his eyes from the sky.

"You know she only said that because she didn´t understood the situation, right?". The accommodator of Damnation asked.

"Yes, I know. I guess I had just forgotten how it was before I got to the order". Allen answered remembering some of his time in the circus, then Mana and how everybody judged him because of his arm. "Don´t worry Jason I will go back inside soon".

"All right, but don´t blame me if you catch a cold". He said that and was walking away thinking. 'I guess he hasn´t changed in some things'.

Allen was again alone in the rain just looking at the gray sky.

'You really should go back inside'. Crown spoke.

'After a while Crown, I just need to calm myself down'. His accommodator answered.

In the order is main entrance.

Jason got back from talking with Allen and got inside where he saw Lenalee running outside.

"Hey, where are you going?". Jason asked after stopping her.

"I -pant- I need to -pant- go see Allen-san". She finished.

"Here". Jason said giving her his umbrella. "He´s at the tree about ten minutes from here". With that Lenalee said thank you and started running towards that tree. "By the way you used to call him 'Allen-kun'". Jason yelled before walking to his room. "I´m glad he has someone". Jason muttered for himself.

With Lenalee.

We see her running towards the place mentioned by Jason with the umbrella he gave her.

After some time she got to the tree and saw the white haired exorcist sitting while looking at the sky.

She approached him slowly not sure of what to say, when he broke the silence.

"Is something wrong Lenalee?". He asked still looking at the sky.

"I-I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, Allen-san". He moved his eyes from the sky to look at her; she made a bow like when Allen apologized to Lenalee for the incidents in the rewound town. "I´m really sorry".

There was a silence before Allen chuckled a little. "You know, I once apologized to you the same way you just apologized to me". She looked up again and saw Allen standing. "Don´t worry about it, now come on we are gonna catch a cold if we stay here for too long".

With that both started walking back to the order.

"By the way". Allen broke the silence. "Could you call me Allen-kun, it feels a little weird that you call me 'Allen-san'?".

"Why?".

"Because you had always called me 'Allen-kun' since we met".

"Hm I see".

"It´s okay if you don´t want to".

"No, it´s okay, Allen-kun".

Allen smiled when she called him that again.

"Also". Allen broke the silence again. "Did you tell your brother that you were going outside?".

"No, why?". Lenalee asked.

"No i-it´s nothing". Allen said making a nervous smile.

When they got to the order.

"WHERE IS MY SWEET, INNOCENT SISTER?". Komui was yelling that while on top of a Komurin, until he sees her. "LENALEE ARE YOU OKAY, DID SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU?". The older Lee asks while hugging his sister is legs.

"I-I´m okay nii-san, I just went to apologize to Allen-kun". She responded.

Then something clicked on Komui is head. "Lenalee, did you just called him 'Allen-kun'?".

"I asked her to call me that". Allen told Komui.

"I see, anyway we should try to see if we can get back your memories". The supervisor continued. "But we will do that tomorrow it´s already late, I will see that Lenalee gets to her room?".

But before he could escape Reever, and all the science division grabbed him and dragged him to the office with Komui screaming about how he has to watch over his sister.

Lenalee sweatdropped at the scene before she started talking again. "I guess nii-san can´t get me to my room, could you do it instead Allen-kun?"

"Sure, no problem". With that Allen asked Lenalee to follow him.

They are walking in one of the many corridors.

"By the way, what were you and me before I lost my memories". Lenalee asked while they walked.

"We were friends, although you were a friend of almost everybody". Allen responded smiling.

"Really?; I didn´t thought I could be friend with everyone".

"Well you are, you even told me once that your friends were your world, and that if someone died you felt like if a part of your world was destroyed".

"Excuse me but can I ask you something?". Lenalee said.

"Sure, what?".

"What´s that scar on your left eye?". Allen made a sad smile and looked at the floor. "Y-You don´t have to answer if you don´t want to". Lenalee quickly said after seeing his expression.

"It´s okay, you see when I was a kid I lived on a circus…". Allen told her everything from when Mana adopted him, to when he tried to get him back and Mana cursed him.

Lenalee was looking away after hearing the story, not sure if she should say anything.

"But don´t worry…". Allen said. "I consider this curse to be Mana is last gift, I´m glad I have it".

"How those the soul of an akuma look like?". Lenalee asked still not able to face him.

"You don´t want to know". Was the answer she got.

After that Allen told her about the other exorcists, the different levels of akuma, how she got her new Dark Boots and those kind of things.

"So I can fight a level 3?".

"Yeah, you even helped beat a level 4 in the past".

"I se-". Lenalee stopped talking when she saw Leverrier walking on the opposite direction.

When Allen noticed that he placed a hand on Lenalee is shoulder and told her there was nothing to be afraid of.

After seeing Leverrier they kept walking in silence until they reached her room.

"Well, here we are". Allen said.

"Th-thank you".

"You´re welcome, well I´m gonna go to my room now see you tomorrow". Allen was walking away when Lenalee grabbed his arm. "Lenalee?".

"Cou-could you stay with me at least until I fall sleep?". The green haired exorcist asked.

Allen just smiled and nodded.

After they entered her room Lenalee changed while Allen waited outside, once she said it was okay to enter he saw her already in bed, with the blankets covering almost everything.

"Thanks for doing this". Lenalee said when she saw him enter.

"Don´t worry about it". Allen grabbed a chair and placed it at a side of Lenalee is bed, before sitting there.

**I will leave it there.**

**Tell me what you think on a review.**

**Also I want to ask is anyone reading the things I put on the disclaimer and here?.**

**Until next update.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Another chapter here.**

**I hope everybody likes it.**

**Also thanks to ****Dgmfan2000 for answering the question I placed at the end of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Allen: So, he still can´t come here to do the disclaimer and again we will do it in his place.**

**Lenalee: I hope I can get my memory back soon.**

**Krory: We all do.**

**Lavi: I just hope the moyashi doesn´t take advantage from it. –Says with a wide grin-**

**Allen: -Kicks Lavi and send him out of the room- I will never do that and my name is Allen.**

**Madison: Anyway.**

**Everybody but Lavi and me: Manu 259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

Allen woke up on the same chair he had fall sleep the night before after seeing Lenalee sleeping he remembered what had happened and couldn´t avoid to feel a little sad.

'Anyway I better go to my room now'. He thought to himself.

Before he exited the room Allen wrote a note and left it on the chair near Lenalee is bed.

'I hope we can get her memory back soon'.

'About that Allen…'. Crown talked to him. 'Maybe there is a way'.

'What do you mean Crown?'.

'I will explain it later'. With that Crown stopped talking, Allen to yell at him asking for an explanation but after ten minutes of nothing, he decided to wait until his Innocence tells him.

In Lenalee is room.

The green haired exorcist woke up from her bed after the light of the sun had hit her eyes.

After looking around for a while she realized where she was.

'That´s right Allen got me here and then I asked him if he could stay with me until I fall sleep'. She then looked at the empty chair at the side of the bed. 'I guess he got back to his room after I got sleep'. She then looked there was a note at the chair she grabbed and read it.

'8:30 AM

Good morning Lenalee, I got awake at the hour on top of the letter, I hope you slept well, if you need anything my room is six doors to the left, see you later.

Allen'.

She finished reading the letter and looked at the clock on her room.

'8:48, he got awake around fifteen minutes ago, I should go ask him where the dinner room is'.

Lenalee got up and dressed with one of the uniforms on her closet, after she got dressed, she exited her room looking for Allen´s.

She had walked counting the doors to make sure she got the right one, when got to it she opened.

"Allen-ku-?". She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Allen making pushups while balancing on a chair.

"Hm, Lenalee good morning". Allen said once he noticed her presence and got off the chair. "Did you sleep well?". He said this while looking for his shirt.

Lenalee was still a little dazed after what she saw when suddenly got back to reality. "Eh S-S-Sorry I-I should h-had knocked first". She said this with a blush on her face.

Allen made a nervous laugh before assuring her it was okay.

After the little incident Allen guided Lenalee to the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria the chef Jerry-san will made anything you like". Allen told her going to the counter.

"Oh Allen, Lenalee, good morning". Jerry said to both when he saw them.

"Good morning Jerry-san". Allen answered.

"G-Good morning". Lenalee said afterwards.

"Tell me Lenalee are you feeling better? I heard what happened when the supervisor announced it". Jerry asked

"I´m the same as yesterday". Lenalee said looking a little sad.

"Well don´t worry, until you get your memories back, everybody in the order will make sure you´re safe". Jerry assured her. "Now I will get your food ready in a while Allen, and for you Lenalee I will make your favorite".

"Thanks Jerry-san". Both said at the same time.

After getting their food Allen and Lenalee looked for a table when someone called to them.

"Oi, Allen, Lenalee". Someone with red hair called to them.

"Good morning Lavi". Allen said once they got to the table.

"Good morning Lavi-san". Lenalee said after both she and Allen sat down.

"No, Lenalee you always called me 'Lavi' not 'Lavi-san'". He said moving a finger in front of him.

"O-Okay Lavi".

After that everybody started to eat.

"By the way Allen-kun". Lenalee asked Allen. "Are you sure you can eat all that?".

"He had always had a ridiculous appetite". Jason said with a grin.

"It´s because I´m a parasite type that I eat that much". Allen explained.

"By the way Allen". Jason said making a grin. "You had told her that you are his boyfriend yet?".

Lenalee blushed at that until Allen hit Jason on the head.

"Ignore him Lenalee he is just trying to annoy you". Allen said at her.

Lenalee just nodded.

Everybody went back to eat until someone got running to the room and hugged Lenalee yelling.

"LENALEE, ARE YOU OKAY, DO YOU FEEL FINE, DID YOU MANAGED TO FIND YOUR ROOM?". Komui started saying while crying to no end.

"Y-Yes I´m alright nii-san, Allen-kun helped me find my room". Lenalee answered after recovering from the shock.

"I see, anyway…". Komui said after recovering. "I think I know of a way we may get your memories back".

Everybody suddenly got serious at the statement.

"How can we do that Komui-san?". Madison was the first to talk.

"Using Miranda´s Innocence". He responded.

"But Komui-san, Miranda is Innocence only get the time back while activated, wouldn´t that be just a temporary solution?". Lavi asked after that.

"Normally it will be like that but, even after she deactivates it anyone that was under its effect remembers what happened while it happened".

"So if we can get Lenalee is memories back with her Innocence, she might remember everything even after the Innocence stops". Madison concluded out loud.

"That´s right, although I don´t know how useful this method will be, would you like to try Lenalee?". Komui asked his sister.

Lenalee thought about it for a second before accepting.

Everybody started walking towards the training room.

"Now that I think about it I haven´t seen Miranda-san since I got back". Allen thought out loud.

"She should already know that you are back". Lavi said. "Although knowing her she will probably cry once she confirms that with her own eyes".

Everyone got to the training room and Komui opened the door.

"Okay, here we are". The supervisor stated.

"Hi Komui-san". Everyone looked at where the voice came from when they saw Miranda.

"Hi Miranda". Lavi was the first to respond.

Suddenly Miranda started to cry.

"Hm, I think we haven´t met before have we?". Miranda asked to Madison.

"No we haven´t I´m Madison Swanhilde, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too, I´m Miranda Lotto".

Then Miranda started to cry.

"Eh, Miranda-san is something wrong?". Madison asked after seeing what happened.

"Th-that´s Allen-kun, right". She said this shaking and pointing to the white haired exorcist.

"Nice to see you again Miranda-san". He said with a smile.

"Now, now Miranda you already knew he was back". Marie said appearing from a corner and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides you have something more important to focus on right now".

Miranda wiped away her tears and stood up. "You´re right Marie".

Komui guided Lenalee to sit at the center of the room.

"Nice to see you Marie". Allen said after Miranda calmed down. "Or, well, I guess in your case is hear, isn´t it?". Allen asked this with a nervous laugh.

"It´s good to have you back". Marie responded. "By the way, who is he?". Marie asked pointing at Jason.

"I´m Jason Black, I´m an old friend of Allen, nice to meet you". Jason responded with both hands on the back of his head.

"I see, nice to meet you too".

"Well then let´s start". Komui is voice sounded interrupting the other conversations.

"Time Record, activate". With that a giant clock looking thing appeared over Lenalee and Miranda, and started to work.

Almost as soon as it started to work Miranda was pushed back knocking her to the ground and forcing her to deactivate her Innocence.

"Miranda!". Marie yelled before running to where she was.

"I´m okay, but I don´t think my Innocence will work". Miranda responded starting to stand up.

"Are you okay Miranda-san?". Lenalee asked after seeing what happened.

"Yes don´t worry Lenalee-chan, but sorry I can´t get your memories back with my Innocence".

"It´s okay, thank you for trying".

"Anyway I guess we need to find another way". Komui said after confirming both Lenalee and Miranda were okay.

"But what can we do Komui-san?". Allen asked.

"I don´t know, even if we can find the Noah that did this I don´t think he will tell us". Komui responded.

"We could torture him until he does". Jason recommended as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Jason we can´t do that!". Allen yelled to him.

"What? I thought you would agree seeing what he did to your girlfriend".

Allen gave his friend not one but two hits to the head.

"Ow, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?". Jason asked rubbing his head.

"One for suggesting torture and the other one for your never ending joke". Allen responded looking away with an angry expression.

"-sigh- Fine no torture, but we should at least try to find him to see if we can convince him to tell us".

"I think Jason is right is not like we have other choices do we?". Madison seconded Jason.

"I agree too, but how can we find him?". Lavi asked.

"He escaped through one of Road´s doors so there is no way to know where he went". Allen said.

"E-Excuse me". Lenalee interrupted. "I-I don´t think you should go through all that trouble". She said this smiling. "Even if I don´t have my memories I still can fight, so there is no need for me to have them back". She finished looking at the ground.

"Lenalee…". Allen said approaching her, and made her look at him in the eyes. "Do you want your memories back?". The white haired exorcist asked smiling at her.

"I-I told you there is no need for any of you to go through this troubles". She responded.

"That´s not what I asked, what I asked was do you want your memories back?". Allen asked again.

"I…". Lenalee suddenly hugged Allen and cried on his shirt. "I WANT MY MEMORIES BACK I WANT TO REMEMBER YOU, AND NII-SAN, AND EVERYONE ELSE".

"Calm down, we will get your memories back I promise". Allen comforted her, when felt a shiver.

"Walker". Komui muttered with a clearly murderous voice. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU OCTOPUS". After yelling this he grabbed Allen by the neck, got him away from Lenalee and started choking him. "YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE FROM MY SISTER BECAUSE SHE LOST HER MEMORIES, YOU DAMN OCTOPUS".

"Stop Komui-san you could kill him". Lavi said restraining Komui with the help of Jason and Marie.

Allen coughed trying to get back the air he lost.

"Are you okay Allen-kun?". Lenalee asked.

"Yeah don´t worry". Allen assured her with a smile.

'Okay I think I can explain it now'. Crown said in Allen´s mind. 'Could you activate me Allen?'.

Before Allen could respond or activate his Innocence Komui was running to him again holding a drill.

"DIE YOU OCTOPUS".

"Damnation, activate". Jason said forcing Komui to the ground with his Innocence´s power.

"Thanks Jason" Allen said to him.

"No problem".

"By the way Crown says he has something to tell us". After this he activated his Innocence.

"Nice to see you again". Crown said to the others, and introduce himself to those who don´t know him. "The reason I asked Allen to activate me is because I think I know a way to get Lenalee-san is memories back". Everyone suddenly got serious at that statement.

"You told me that before, but you didn´t tell me how". Allen said to his Innocence.

"It´s because I wanted to see if there was any other way, before suggesting this". Crown explained.

"Why did you wanted to see if there was another way?". Madison asked.

"Because it has certain risks, it´s almost the same than when Allen fought against the Fourteenth Noah, if he uses his exorcism sword, maybe her memories will come back".

"But I wasn´t able to break Road´s spell on Lavi that time in the ark". Allen mentioned.

"That was when you still weren´t able of use me properly, now you can do it". Crown assured him.

"And what are the risks?". Komui asked still on the ground.

"The risks are that maybe Allen is mind will be affected by whatever the Noah did".

"But then we should find another way". Lenalee protested.

"I´m afraid the only other way I can think of is finding the Noah that did this". Crown began to explain. "And even if we do find him it will be almost impossible to capture him since he can read minds".

"But-".

"I´ll do it". Allen interrupted.

"Wait Allen-kun your mind could be affected if you do that".

"Don´t worry Lenalee I assure you I can do it". Allen told her smiling. "So Crown what do I have to do?".

"Is basically the same that you did when you went to fight Neah, just stab her with your sword".

"S-Stab me?!"

"Don´t worry Lenalee". The white haired exorcist said activating his sword. "My sword can´t hurt humans". Lenalee nodded and Allen told her to sit, she did so as Allen did the same in front of her.

"Wait, Allen". Komui said after Jason deactivated his Innocence. "I´ll go too".

"Can we do that Crown?". Allen asked his Innocence.

"Yes but it will take a larger concentration, Komui-san please grab the sword". Komui did as told.

"Here we go Lenalee". Allen told her.

"Be careful". She told both before Allen stabbed her with his sword and he and Komui got in her mind.

**I will leave it there.**

**Tell me what you think on a review, I accept everything but insults.**

**Until next update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I managed to get another chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey I´m feeling a little better so I can be on the disclaimers again.**

**Allen: It´s good to have you back, but why did you make Lenalee lost her memories?.**

**Lenalee: Yeah I didn´t want to lose them.**

**Me: Don´t worry, maybe Allen can manage to get them back.**

**Lavi: Really?**

**Me: Maybe not.**

**Jason: Damn you Damnation act-.**

**Me: Allen play poker with Jason. –I said this and a table with two chairs appeared, Allen and Jason sat down and started to play-.**

**Jason: B-B-B-BUT WHY?**

**Me: Because I think is funny, besides this way Allen can get his vengeance for all the times you bother him about him and Lenalee.**

**Madison: I think the writer might be evil. -She says this while I laugh like Komui on sister complex mode-.**

**Krory: Anyway.**

**Everybody but Allen and Jason: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

"Here we go Lenalee". Allen told her.

"Be careful". She told both before Allen stabbed her with his sword and he and Komui got in her mind.

In Lenalee´s mind.

Allen and Komui woke up and after seeing around they realized the place was a dark room with a floor of the same color but different tone.

"This is Lenalee´s mind?". Komui asked out loud.

"It should be, let´s go see if we can find something". Allen responded.

With that both started walking through the dark room.

"So this is how the human mind looks like?". Komui asked to the air.

"I guess is different for every person". Allen again responded. "When I first entered my own mind, it was a space completely white".

"By the way Allen you told us you managed to beat the Fourteenth, but you never told us how".

"There isn´t much to tell, I basically stabbed myself with Crown to enter my own mind and there we fought until I won".

"So you beat him easily". Komui said. "You must really had gotten a lot stronger in order to do that".

"I wouldn´t say it was easy, in fact Neah stabbed me in the chest and I almost died".

"What?!, How are you still alive?!". Komui asked this changing his calm tone from before.

"Mana helped me". Allen responded still calm.

"What do you mean by that?".

"Yeah Allen Walker". A third voice said appearing out of nowhere. "What do you mean by that?".

Both Allen and Komui stopped talking to look for the voice.

"I´m here". The same voice said, making a figure appear in front of the two.

"Who are you?" Komui asked after looking at the figure.

"He is the Noah that did this to Lenalee". Allen responded activating his Innocence.

"That´s not entirely true, you see I´m an effect of Wisely is ability".

"What do you mean?". Komui asked.

"What Wisely was trying to do before been interrupted was erase this exorcist is memory, but just to a certain point". The figure with Wisely is image started to explain. "He had already read her mind before and was sure that if he only erased it to a certain point, she will be more than happy of coming to the Earl is side".

"LENALEE WILL NEV-". Komui started to yell but stopped when he saw Allen jumping to him.

He swung his claw down but it stopped against a purple colored shield.

"Sorry Allen Walker but I could even be considered the Millennium Earl while in here". Wisely said blocking the claw. "Besides I don´t have any intention of fighting you". With that Allen was pushed back to the ground. "I´ll let you look around all you want but remember no matter how hard you try". He was starting to disappear while saying this. "You can´t stop me and in the current situation all I can do is destroy her mind completely, which probably will take around four days, enjoy until then". With that he disappeared.

"Are you okay Allen?". Komui asked running to Allen.

"Yeah but we should hurry on get her memories back". He responded after deactivating his Innocence and stand up.

With that both started to run around trying to find Wisely again.

"Do you see anything Allen?".

"No, just more of the same".

"Dam-, wait there is a door there". Komui said as he pointed to a door and Allen and him ran to it.

Komui opened the door for both of them to enter, but before they could a light came from the door surrounding them.

When they opened their eyes again, they were standing on what seemed to be a backyard of a house.

"What is this?". Allen asked after seeing where they were.

"Wait, nii-san". A voice sends both out of their thoughts.

"Le-Lenalee". Komui says when they both see a Lenalee of around 5 years old running to them, but when she gets to where Komui was standing she pass right through him, when they see where she went there is a kid of 9 or 10 years running away smiling.

"You should try and catch me Lenalee". The kid was saying, he had purple hair and a beret on his head.

"Komui-san". Allen spoke. "I think this is one of Lenalee is memories".

"Yeah, it´s one of the memories from before she was taken to the order". Komui responded. "We should go and keep looking". Komui stopped looking and started walking away.

"Yes". Allen responded looking at the scene one more moment before he also looked away and followed Komui. 'If she wasn´t compatible with the Innocence, maybe this could had been her life'. He thought for himself.

They kept walking and opening other doors they found on the way, each one revealing another memory of Lenalee.

One was of a time when both her and Komui were with their parents in a picnic, another one when Lenalee was sick and her mother looked after her, one when she and Komui played with their father.

"Your parents were great people Komui-san". Allen mentioned after one of the memories.

"Yeah they were". Komui responded making a sad smile.

But the good memories finished after that one, the next memory was the one when an akuma killed their parents, followed for when she was taken to the order, and then numerous memories of the experiments Leverrier did to her.

Komui was looking away from the scenes trying to avoid remember them himself, while Allen looked at them with a clear anger look at what Leverrier did, without a word from either of them they exited those memories trying to keep looking for Wisely.

"You think he is around here Allen?".

"I hope so". As if on cue the entire room got illuminated revealing Wisely in the top step of a set of stairs with a chained Lenalee behind him.

"LENALEE". Komui yelled running to her sister but was stopped by a kick from Wisely sending him back downstairs.

"Nii-san". Lenalee said weakly.

"I didn´t expect you would get here, but it doesn´t matter". Wisely stated, standing on the step Komui was before. "I told you before you can´t save her".

"Let´s see how true that is". Allen said pulling from his left arm, activating his sword. "I´ll force you to let Lenalee go".

"Let´s see what you can do Allen Walker". With that both lunged at each other Allen´s sword clashing against the same purple shield from before. "I see your sword is far more powerful than your claw".

"Well thank you". Allen responded giving a murderous glare.

"But here I cannot be defeated". After this he send Allen´s sword back and punch him in the stomach sending him to a wall.

"ALLEN". Komui yelled from his position.

"You know you are not necessary here". Wisely said appearing behind Komui. "Disappear". With that a purple beam was shot from his right hand evaporating Komui.

"NII-SAN". Lenalee yelled after seeing this.

"Sorry but he is de-". Wisely stopped when Allen made a slash to him forcing him to step back.

"Don´t worry Lenalee". Allen started talking. "I send Komui-san is mind out of here before he could destroy him".

In the real world.

Everyone is still looking at Komui and Allen holding the sword when suddenly Komui is kicked out (like when the electricity hits you, that´s how I said it don´t know if there is a better word).

"Komui-san are you okay?". Miranda asked helping the supervisor to his feet.

"Yes I´m okay, thanks".

"What happened?". This time Madison asked.

"Well…".

Back in Lenalee´s mind.

"Hm, I thought there was something weird about that, oh well, I´m gonna have to settle with killing you". Wisely said making a scythe appear out of nowhere. "Now let´s see what you can do Allen Walker".

Both started to slash each other attempting to make a hit, Allen waving his sword looking for an opening but blocked by Wisely, and Wisely moving his scythe making small cuts every now and then.

"I told you, you weren´t able to beat me". Wisely mocked still blocking the sword to then counter attack with his scythe.

After ten minutes since the fight started Allen was covered in cuts and panting heavily while wisely had some small cuts but nothing that could be considered a serious wound.

"Allen-kun". Lenalee called to him.

"Don´t worry Lenalee, I´m okay". Allen responded using his sword for support. "Crown can I use 'that' in here?".

"Yes, but maybe not as long as in the outside, you are already using a fair amount of power to stay in Lenalee-san is mind". The Innocence responded.

"There is no more choice". With that the mask was placed and the Clown Belt started covering Allen making an armor and a left arm. "Crown Clown critical point broken level 2 unlock".

"Phew, not bad Allen Walker". Wisely said.

"Allen-kun".. Lenalee was staring at how Allen looked but he suddenly disappeared from view, when Lenalee could see him again he was making cuts to Wisely at an incredible speed but even then Wisely was managing to block most of them.

"As I said before". Wisely started to talk while blocking the hits. "Not bad, but…". He blocked the sword making it go up its handler is head. "Not good either". Wisely made an upwards cut at Allen making blood come out from its chest and sending him to the ground.

"ALLEN-KUN, ALLEN-KUN". Lenalee yelled to him.

"Don´t worry, he is not dead yet". Wisely told her. "But he will be soon".

"ALLEN-KUN".

"Sorry Lenalee". Allen spoke. "I´m not strong enough to free you yet…".

"Allen-kun".

"That´s why I want to ask you to wait". Both Lenalee and Wisely flinched at this. "In three days". Allen raised three fingers. "In three days I will come back to rescue you, so please wait until then, I promise you I will save you, just wait for me". With that Allen disappeared.

"Like he can become strong enough to beat me, not even in thirty years he would be able to do that". Wisely mocked.

"Allen-kun". Lenalee said before whispering. "I´ll wait ´til you come for me".

Back in the real world.

"And that´s what happened". Komui finished explaining.

"I see, let´s hope Allen can beat him". Lavi said, and as if on cue Allen was send away along with his sword.

"Allen are you okay?". Jason was the first to ask.

"Yes, I´m okay Jason". The white haired exorcist responded.

"Allen what happened with Lenalee?". Komui asked after reaching him.

Allen looked away before answering. "I´m sorry Komui-san I wasn´t able to save her".

Everybody looked serious before Madison asked. "What do we do now?".

"Maybe if we all go with Allen, we can beat the Noah". Miranda suggested.

"How do you know we have to beat a Noah?". Allen asked.

"Komui-san told us what happened before he was send away from her mind". Marie explained.

"Sorry but that won´t work". Crown spoke from Allen´s cape. "I can only send one person with Allen and he or she won´t be able to use Innocence while there".

"Then what can we do?". Jason asked.

"Just wait three days". Allen stated starting to stand. "In three days I will be strong enough to beat him".

"Are you sure Allen?". Komui asked.

"Yes, we have four days so I need to be stronger in three, I promise I will do it".

**And there is the chapter.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**See you next update.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Hey another chapter here.**

**I wanted to tell you that this is the last chapter I can make at this rate, because I feel better and will be going to school again.**

**That been said I will still try to update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Back again people.**

**Jason: That´s great. NOW LET ME STOP PLAYING POKER WITH ALLEN.**

**Allen: Call: Full house.**

**Jason: DAMN IT.**

**Lenalee: How much are you going to keep that going?**

**Me: -Still laughs like Komui on sister complex mode- Until it stops being funny.**

**Madison: The writer is definitely evil. -She says with a drop anime style-.**

**Lavi/Krory: You´re right. –Both said nodding-**

**Miranda: A-Anyway.**

**Everybody but Allen and Jason: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

Two days had passed since the incident in Lenalee is mind.

In Allen´s mind.

Allen and Crown are exchanging blows both with the sword of exorcism in hand.

"Are you really sure…". Crown started talking while avoiding a blow from Allen and roll to the side ready to stab him. "…you can get strong enough in three days?". Allen blocked the stab moving his own sword on the way clashing his side of the sword with Crown´s and making it deviate to the side.

"I have to". His accommodator responded taking the chance to make a downward slash. "It´s not like I have a choice". Crown places Clown Belt in the middle stopping the sword a little but then Allen gets his sword away makes a 360° degrees turn and slashes Crown horizontally on the chest.

The Innocence was send to one of the pillars of the room clashing to it to then falling to the ground in a sitting position. "I understand what you mean but I´m afraid I don´t have anything else to teach you, you are clearly stronger than me by now".

Allen approached his Innocence offering a hand to help him stand up. "But there isn´t a way that we can at least make the level 2 unlock last longer?". He asked helping his Innocence stand.

"The only way to do that is increasing our synchronization rate". Crown responded. "But that´s not something that can be easily done".

Allen and Crown sat down for a second in the room to rest then Allen spoke again.

"How about…". Crown looked at him. "…a life or death situation?". Allen asked this making the same look that when Crown gave him his knowledge.

"That could force the synchronization to increase but it could also kill you". Crown responded. "How did you thought of that in the first place?".

"Well our synchronization always seems to get a sudden boost every time I´m about to die, it happened that time in the Asian branch with the level 3, also when I was fighting Tikki Mikk in the ark and used the exorcism sword for the first time, and most recently the level 2 unlock after fighting Neah". Allen finished.

Crown looked like he was thinking of something while looking at the face of his accommodator. "You do realize the risks don´t you?". Crown asked trying to look for a hint of his partner putting aside the idea.

"I do, and I still think is the better way, this is the last day we have to train there is no other way I can think of, do you know any other way?". Allen responded still making the same look.

In the real world.

Allen is in his room in a meditative stance when there is a knock on the door.

"Hey Allen are you there?". Lavi asked. "You are going to miss lunch if you don´t get out". He said this making a grin.

"Maybe he is not in there". Krory said.

"Nope, he´s there". Jason said out of nowhere making both exorcists jump from the surprise. "He is probably too focused on his training, to realize what happens around".

"Where did you came out from?". Krory asked after recovering.

"Forget that what do you mean training?". Lavi said still not fully recovered.

"He is training with his Innocence in his mind to try and become stronger". Jason explained. "He did the same before going to fight his Noah".

"Then he is training even now?". Krory asked amazed that he is training even while on his room.

Then Allen opens the door to find the three exorcists there.

"What are you doing here?". He asks.

"We came to see if you were going to eat". Lavi responded looking as usual.

"We were going to go now, want to join us?". Krory asked.

"Sure". The white haired exorcist responded.

The four went to the dinner room, ordered their foods and found a table to sit.

Everyone were calmly eating their food when Jason asked. "How´s your training going Allen?".

Lavi took an interest in the conversation and joined. "Do you think you will be able to save Lenalee tomorrow?".

Krory just looked while the three waited for a response.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that". Allen started. "Could you go to the training room, after finishing?". He asked this standing up and taking the empty plates back to the kitchen so they can clean them.

"Didn´t you said he was training with his Innocence?". Krory asked Jason after Allen had left the room.

"Maybe he want to see how much he has improved?". Lavi inquired

"I guess we´ll know after going to the training room". Jason said to both the exorcists.

After that the three did the same as Allen with their plates, before starting to walk to the training room.

Once they got there Allen was standing in the center of the room.

"Oi Allen". Lavi called to him.

"Hey guys". He responded. "Thanks for coming here".

"No problem Allen, but why did you wanted us to come here?". Krory asked.

"I need you to help me training". He responded with his usual expression.

"Sure no problem, what do you need?". Jason asked.

Allen then turns to a serious expression. "I need you to attack me as if I was an akuma or Noah, in other words fight me seriously".

The three surprised at the statement before Lavi was able to speak again.

"A-Allen what the hell are you talking about?".

"I can´t become stronger just fighting Crown in my mind so we decided that if I enter a life or death situation our synchronization could have a boost". Allen explained still with the same expression. "So can you do that?".

The three were just looking at each other and then to Allen expecting him to say something like it was a joke, but that illusion faded away the second they look again at the eyes of the young exorcist.

"Are you sure about this Allen?". Jason asked his hand already on the hilt of Damnation.

"Yes". Allen respond ready to activate his Innocence.

"All right then". With than Jason activated his axe followed by Lavi and Krory that also activated their Innocence.

"Thanks". Allen said activating his Innocence.

Krory was the first to lunge at Allen his hands already red and ready to strike, Allen blocked one of the hands with his claw while with the other one attempted to hit Krory on the face, Krory dodged the attack and then moved for Lavi to give a blow with his hammer, which sent Allen a few feet back his original position, wasting no time Jason appeared from behind using his power to stop his movements and then slash through him.

Allen managed to move out of the way just in time despite the extra weight from his friend is Innocence just to receive a clean punch on the stomach by Krory, making him lost air and then another punch from the vampire on the face, this one sending him to a wall making some cracks in it.

"Maybe we are going a little over the limit". Lavi mentioned after seeing this.

"Why did you stop?". Allen asked standing up and taking his left wrist. "I´m not that easy to beat". He pulled from it invocating his sword.

"Allen you do remember that your sword can´t hurt humans right?". Jason asked a little confused by his friend is actions.

"Yes but it can cause a shock to your bodies leaving you unconscious". Allen said holding his sword ready to strike.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?". Madison asked yelling to the group there.

"Hi". Jason was the first to respond. "You see…". Jason explained how Allen asked them to fight him seriously.

"I see, but that´s dangerous one wrong move and you could get severely injured". Madison responded after hearing the story.

"I know the risks". Allen said to her, still not moving from his position. "Could you help too?".

Madison thought about it not sure if she wanted to do it or if she was capable of fight serious against another exorcist.

"Madison-san". Allen says to get her out of her thoughts. "I really could use the help". He says this with a smile.

After thinking about it for a minute longer Madison nodded activating her own Innocence.

"Don´t you think you have some disadvantage Allen?". Lavi asks.

"Why don´t you test that". Was the response he got.

With that again started the exchange of blows, first Lavi activated his level 2 unlock sending a fire snake towards Allen, he dodged to the side to be received by Krory sending a fist his way, He was about to dodge it when suddenly the weight from Jason is Innocence increased allowing him to just block the hit with his sword. Krory started hitting repeatedly at Allen who just tried to block the hits not having too much success. When Allen managed to find an opening in Krory is attacks Madison is innocence attacked him from the right side, Allen managed to place Clown Belt in the middle to minimize the damage but was then hit by Jason on the other side, again he placed his cape in the middle, but by then Krory was resuming his hits, while he was trying to block them with his sword and the other two hit the cape breaking it a little with every hit.

Then Lavi yelled. "Sorry Allen, Konbo Ban: Gouraiten (The combination of seals sending a dragon like creature to the enemy, also before I forget the sky seal is called Ten Ban: Raiten Kaiten, I didn´t writted correctly on chapter 19)". The other three moved away just to then send distance attacks themselves, Madison using her Ice Spear with the level 2 unlock, Krory braking a pillar to then throw it to him and Jason using his ability to force him to the ground and receive the attacks.

'Damn I still can´t increase the synchronization, why?'. He thought while trying to stand and dodge the attacks.

'Because I don´t want to'. A voice sounded in his head and before he knew what was happening Allen was again in the lake where he fought the Fourteenth. "Hi again Allen". Neah said to him like they were old friends.

"What do you want?". He responded ready to fight if he tried something.

"Relax, don´t you remember you already made me weak?".

"If I could I would just evaporate you from my body".

"Ouch that hurts why do you hate me so much?".

"Do you really want the answer to that?". Allen responded still not sure if he should stay.

"Well I guess you´re right on that, but anyway as I said before the reason you can´t better synchronize with your Innocence is because I don´t want you to".

"How did you send me here?". Allen asked ignoring the Noah in front of him.

"You were pretty tired so I managed to pass by your Innocence a little for us to have a little chat". He responded still with the same tone.

"Well I´m going, enjoy your little piece of _my_ mind because it is all you´re going to get". Allen responded turning around ready to walk away but was stopped by what Neah said after.

"Don´t you want to save that pretty girlfriend of yours?". He said this with an evil smirk. "I can help, you know you just have to give me your body in exchange and we will call it a deal, what do you say?". Neah extended a hand as if asking Allen to shake it.

Allen walked back to Neah raising his right hand. "I say…". When he was about to shake the Noah is hand Allen made a fist and hit him right on the face. "I say I don´t want to give you my body".

"Not even for saving that girl?".

"If I save her doing that she will hate me and maybe herself for what happened". Allen stated. "Now mark my words". Allen grabbed Neah by the collar of his shirt to raise him and see him in the eye. "I will never let you take my body, not even after dead".

"ALLEN". Crown appeared from the sky going to see them. "Are you okay?". The Innocence asked after landing, concern all over his voice.

"Yes don't worry Crown".

"I heard the conversation sorry for not getting here sooner".

"It´s fine".

"Yeah relax we were just having a friendly chat". Neah said.

"I have to say, you don´t say something so ridiculous". Allen spoke surprising both. "If I can use your power I should get stronger".

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALLEN?". Crown yelled to his accommodator.

"So you agree?". Neah asked.

Allen smiled before saying…

**You must hate me by now with all the cliffhangers.**

**If I have a lot of reviews I will update sooner. No matter they´re good or bad. (Although if they´re good I´ll be happier).**

**Until next update.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Chapter twenty four here.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -Sprays some sort of gas leaving everyone else unconscious-**

**Allen: W-What happened?**

**Me: I´ll tell you.**

**Everyone but me: WHY ARE WE TIED UP IN CHAIRS.**

**Me: -laughs like Komui- Because of this. -Plugs a megaphone to four giant speakers-.**

**This time you will not interrupt me. -takes deep breath-.**

**THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNKKKK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS BECAUSE I HIT 3000 VIEWS FOR THAT THANK YOU.**

**Everyone else: STOP SCREAMING.**

**Me: THIS IS PAYBACK FOR TIE ME UP AND DRAG ME AROUND ON A BAG, DEAL WITH IT.**

**Everyone else: ENOUGH MANU259 DOES NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN AND ENJOY.**

**Me: HEY.**

* * *

Lenalee woke up from her bed after the sun had made act of presence.**  
**

'Today is the day Allen-kun said will get my memories back'. She thought while remembering what happened the last time. 'I just hope he can come back safe even if my memories don´t come back'.

With that she got up from her bed, got dressed and went to the cafeteria.

While walking she spotted Miranda walking in the same direction.

"Miranda-san". The green haired exorcist called to her.

"Ah, Lenalee-chan, good morning". She responded. "How are you feeling today?".

"I´m fine, just…".

"Just what?".

"Just a little worried for today". She said with a sad look.

Noticing this Miranda tried to make her feel better, but unfortunately she wasn´t as easy to cheer up as Allen. 'What should I do?, I can´t offer her food since we are going to eat, but if I don´t do something she could be like this until Allen-kun get her memory back, but what if he can´t do it then Lenalee will be forever depressed, no that can´t happen'. She thought all this while both walked to the cafeteria, not exchanging a word.

They finally got there ordered they´re food and went to a table.

'Okay Miranda you can do this'. With that she prepared to start a conversation. "So Lenalee-chan, today Allen-kun will get your memories back right?".

Lenalee stopped eating to answer her. "Yes, I really hope he can do it".

"Who can do what?". Marie asked sitting on the table.

"That Allen-kun can get my memories back". Lenalee answered. "But, more than that I hope that even if he can´t get my memories back, at least he can come back from my mind without any damage". She added with a sad look.

There was some silence before Marie broke it. "Don´t worry, Allen is too stubborn to let his mind be affected by a Noah".

The other two smiled at the comment hoping he was right.

After finishing eating the three walked to the training room where Lavi, Madison, Krory, Jason and Komui were already waiting.

"GOOD MORNING LENALEE". Komui greeted her sounding like a little kid, making everybody else including Lenalee sweat drop at him.

"Good morning nii-san". She responded, before noticing something. "Where is Allen-kun?".

"Don´t worry he must be doing some last minute training". Jason responded.

"Yeah, the Moyashi would never miss this". Lavi added with a wide grin.

"Who are you calling Moyashi baka usagi". As if on cue Allen appeared from the door. "Sorry for been late, I had something to take care of". He said this with a smile.

"Don´t worry, I just got here myself". Lenalee responded.

"By the way Allen…". Madison spoke. "Have you finished with that?". She asked this with a serious expression.

"Yes don´t worry about it". He responded.

"Well then, good luck Allen". Krory spoke.

"We may not be able to go with you but make sure to beat him". Lavi added.

"I will". Allen responded to both.

"Well then…". Komui interrupted. "Let´s start, shall we?".

With that both Allen and Lenalee sat down in front of the other, Allen activated his sword, and looked at Lenalee.

"Ready?". He asked.

"Yes be careful". Lenalee responded. "And if you see it's too dangerous make sure to come back". She added looking at him at the eyes.

"Lenalee, okay don´t worry". With that Komui gave the okay and Allen stabbed Lenalee to once again enter her mind.

* * *

In Lenalee is mind.

Allen woke up but instead of been in the same place of the first time, he was already in the room of the stairs with Lenalee chained.

"I´m surprised you came back". Wisely said appearing in the top step. "Tell me, do you really think you became strong enough to beat me in just three days?". He asked while the scythe appeared once again out of nowhere.

"No, I don´t think I can beat you". Allen responded surprising both Wisely and Lenalee. "I know so". With that he activated his sword and lunged to the Noah.

"I wonder if you will learn eventually". Wisely said clashing his scythe with Allen´s sword. "You can´t really expect to-". He didn´t finished because Allen disappeared from sight to then give him a slash from the back, sending him down the stairs. "I see you have improved, but not enough". This time Wisely lunged at Allen making the scythe and sword clash and sparks start to be launched around, after this Wisely made a step back that Allen took as an opportunity to slash him again, but this time Wisely saw that coming and dodged to then give Allen a kick to the stomach sending him a few feet back. "You see I told you, you can´t beat me".

Allen didn´t bother to respond, he just again lunged at him making the weapons send sparks for the second time, then they start to give numerous cuts around clashing weapons with each one.

"OKAY ENOUGH". Wisely yelled to then disappear and reappear behind Allen, who as soon as he realized felt deep cuts to his body, and was forced to use his sword for support. "I´m surprised you can still be conscious after that". The Noah talked again while raising his scythe above his head. "But you will die with this".

"ALLEN-KUN". Lenalee yelled when she saw the scythe aiming to cut her friend is head, but before it did an arm made of clown belt stood in the way, grabbing the blade of the scythe.

"Crown Clown critical point broken level 2 unlock". Allen spoke the cape already covering him making an armor. Without letting go of the scythe he turned around and slashed Wisely in half with his sword, who disappeared along with the scythe. Allen walked to Lenalee to try and free her from the chains. "Sorry it took me this long". He said ready to strike the chains.

"Don´t worry, thanks for coming for me". Lenalee responded with a smile.

Allen was about to cut one of the chains when suddenly felt a cut through his back.

"You really thought that was it?". Wisely asked his scythe covered in the blood of the white haired exorcist. "You shouldn´t underestimate me like that". He gave Allen another kick sending him away from Lenalee and fall on his back to the ground to then stab him with the scythe on his right arm.

"AHHHHHHH". He yelled after the Noah´s weapon cut him.

"I told you, you can´t expect to beat me here".

"Allen-kun". Lenalee called to him.

Wisely took his weapon away from Allen to once again raise it above his head. "This time I will cut your head off your body, don´t expect your Innocence to save you again". While saying this, a black chain appeared from the ground covering his left arm made of Clown belt. "Now DIE". With that he made the blow intended to cut his head.

"ALLEN-KUN". Lenalee yelled.

The scythe was about to connect when Allen placed his sword in the middle, to then make a blow getting both Wisely and his scythe stepping back.

"Wh-What the hell is this?". Wisely asked confused at what he was seeing.

"Allen-kun". Lenalee muttered after watching how Allen looked like.

"Damn it I really was hoping I didn´t had to use this". Allen spoke while standing up, his eyes looking a distinct yellow, and the seven stigmas of the Noah placed on his forehead.

"What is going on?". Wisely asked clearly confused at what he was seeing.

While Lenalee could only stare at him not knowing how to react.

* * *

Flashback

Allen smiled to Neah before saying. "Not even in your wildest dreams".

Making both Neah and Crown confused after hearing what he said before.

"But then why did you said that?". Neah asked.

"What I said was that if I can use your power I should get stronger". Allen responded. "I never said I was going to give you my body".

Neah started to laugh like a maniac like when they were fighting. "THEN WHAT, YOU EXPECT ME TO WILLINGLY GIVE YOU MY POWER?".

"I have to say I´m confused too". Crown joined.

"It´s simple really". Allen started to explain. "I just need to assimilate your power but keep my own mind".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU THINK THAT IS ACTUALLY POSSIBLE?, I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR MIND THE SECOND YOU TRY TO ASSIMILATE MY POWER". The Fourteenth spoke still looking like a maniac.

"Then there shouldn´t be a problem for you to let me try". Allen responded.

"Wait Allen, this is far too dangerous". Crown tried to get his accommodator to reconsider. "This will not be like when you fought him, if your mind flinches for a second he will take over and there will be nothing anyone can do to get you back".

"Sorry Crown, but I already decided to do this, please don´t try to stop me". Allen said to his Innocence, which only could clench his fists knowing there was no way to stop him.

"ALRIGHT THEN LET´S START". Neah yelled once again, while standing on his own and extending his right hand to him once again.

This time Allen willingly shook it and a purple light started to emanate from their hands.

At first that was all that was happening, but suddenly Allen´s hand started to turn color form its normal one to an ash black followed by his arm and slowly the rest of his body.

"HAHAHA, I TOLD YOU THERE WAS NO WAY YOU CAN HAVE MY POWER WITHOUT MY MIND". Neah yelled to him again. "NOW DIE".

"ALLEN". Crown called to him.

Soon almost all of Allen is body looked like the one of a Noah but when it was about to take his left eye this started to glow a bright green. "WH-WHAT THE HELL?". Neah yelled again.

"I told you…". Allen spoke. "…only your power but my mind". With that the same green light started to reverse Allen to his previous form, and made the Fourteenth start to lose his color.

"NO STOP STOOOOOOOOOOP". There was a flash of light making everybody blind.

In the real world (still flashback).

"Maybe we overdid it". Madison said with a worried look after seeing the smoke made by the explosion.

"Allen, are you okay?" Jason called to him.

Once the smoke cleared everybody flinched at seeing Allen with yellow eyes and the stigmas.

"Allen is it you?". Lavi asked his hammer ready to make another Konbo Ban.

"Yes Lavi don´t worry". Allen responded at the same time the stigmas disappeared and his eyes went back to his normal color. "Thanks guys, with this I´m ready to beat Wisely". He added smiling.

End of flashback

* * *

"Now then, let´s go for another round". Allen spoke holding his sword ready to strike.

"I don´t know what you did but you still can´t defeat me". Wisely said to him also preparing his scythe.

Both suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the air exchanging blows at more speed that the eye can follow, then Allen gave a kick sending him back to the ground but Wisely made a spin on the air and landed on his feet to then invoke a bunch of black spheres around him that started to shoot at the exorcist, he made a shield of Cross Grave to stop the attacks but Wisely took the chance to appear behind him and gave a slash with his scythe, Allen managed to block the hit but was sent to the ground himself because of the strength of it, he also made a spin to fall on his feet avoiding further damage.

"ENOUGH". Wisely suddenly yelled. "I´M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU NOW DIEEEE". With that more spheres appeared shooting at Allen who again placed a Cross Grave shield but this was slowly starting to crack.

"Allen-kun". Lenalee called to him.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE". Wisely continued to yell while the shoots were more powerful every time he said 'DIE'.

"Allen-kun, stop escape before he kills you". Lenalee spoke to him.

"Lenalee you can´t actually expect me to do that". He responded no looking even slightly worried. "Did you forget I promised I will save you". With this the shield collapsed sending the shots to Allen.

Both Wisely and Lenalee were looking at the place where Allen was before, when he jumped almost flying to the Noah.

"I SAID DIE". He said once again shooting at him, but this time also sending a dark matter slash with his scythe.

Allen avoid the shots and when was about to get hit by Wisely is dark matter slash, he gave a slash of his own with the exorcism sword destroying it.

"WHAT TH-". Wisely didn´t finished because was suddenly cut in a cross pattern.

"Now get out Lenalee is head!". Allen yelled to him, before he exploded.

With that Allen deactivated his Noah mode and went to where Lenalee was.

"Again, sorry it took me this long". Allen said cutting down the chains, Lenalee fell from the prison and was caught by Allen who deactivated his Innocence.

"Don´t worry thanks for saving me". She responded, while the place started to disappear.

"I guess that´s it I will wait on my own body". Allen spoke ready to disappear from her mind.

"See you soon". She responded before he disappeared.

* * *

In the real world.

Everyone is expecting of what happened with Allen after Lavi and the rest explained why the stigmas suddenly appeared in his forehead. (I forgot to mention, when Allen activated, his level 2 unlock or hi Noah mode, it was visible on the real world).

"So you´re saying that he managed to take the Noah´s power as his own?". Komui asked after hearing the story.

"Yep, it almost seems the Moyashi just keeps getting stronger". Lavi answered.

"I told you not to call me Moyashi baka usagi".

"Sorry All-". Then he suddenly realized. "Allen what happened?".

"Don´t worry, he managed to beat him". Lenalee responded for him.

"Lenalee do you remember everything?". Komui s already checking her sister from head to toe.

"Yes nii-san, don´t worry". With that everybody started celebrating and congratulating Lenalee for get her memories back, that out of nowhere Lavi said they should have a party, something that everybody agreed on.

* * *

**Okay here is the end of the chapter.**

**I guess you are thankful I didn´t made another cliffhanger.**

**Anyway tell me your impressions as I always say any review is welcome as long as you don´t insult me. (But I really like positive reviews so if you can give me one of those I would appreciate it).**

**See you next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Another chapter here.**

**I decided to place an opening on this one, so please tell me what you think.**

**The song is Rewrite (Riraito) by Asian Kung-fu Generation. (As a precaution, I don´t own the song either).**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey everybody first of all I want to say thanks for keep reading the story, and especially to Swanhilde, dthunder, UnderTaker0102, TikkiMikk, Jean, Dgmfan2000, Mr. Rage Guy and ZyiareHellsing, for leave a review, since I now have 40 of those. (I apologize if I missed someone but I thank them too).**

**Jason: And you are satisfied with that?**

**Me: Of course not, I want to hit 50, and then 60, and then 70, and keep going nonstop. -I say this while the place around me starts spinning and it ends with me on top of the white Ark-.**

**Everybody else: -Has a giant drop anime style-.**

**Allen: Well, please help him get to that or he could start torturing you.**

**Me: Come on I would never do that -While I hide a Komui like drill behind my back-.**

**Lenalee: Anyway, at least I have my memories back.**

**Miranda: That´s true we´re all happy for that.**

**Everybody else nodded.**

**Lavi: Just two things more to say.**

**Everybody: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

* * *

It starts with a plain covered in grass that is moving forward, when suddenly a bunch of akuma shadows are flying in it and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

We see Allen on his mind with Neah behind him, both giving his back to each other, when he wakes up from his bed and quickly gets up.

sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara

It changes to Lenalee getting her shoes on, in her room before stepping out

tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

Lavi reading some kind of scroll in the floor of his room with Bookman

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

He stands up and also exits the room

yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

Kanda meditating, when Jason interrupts him, with Madison sighing behind them.

jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

Kanda attempts to cut Jason, but he dodges, then Jason starts to run away, followed by an angry Kanda, and Madison that tries to stop them.

jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa

It changes to Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy eating.

kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo

Suddenly everybody stops what they were doing and ran to the main entrance, where Allen is and the scene starts to move from an army of akumas to the Earl with the Noah family around him

keshite RIRAITO shite

Everybody activates their Innocence, and lunges to attack

kudaranai chou gensou

Kanda activates Nigento and cuts down two level 3 to then proceed to activates Sangenshiki.

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

Lavi hits an akuma sending it to Krory who finishes it, and then uses the combination of Konbo Ban and Krory to kill a bunch more.

kishikaisei

Jason cuts down some pinned down akumas, when one appears behind him Madison kills it, the scene changes to her dancing before Wilis is send again to attack.

RIRAITO shite

Miranda is taking care of some of Chaoji is injuries, while he hits some level 2 destroying them.

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

When one is about to hit him another level 2 destroys it first, the scene changes to Timothy making a wide grin.

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

The scene changes to Lenalee fighting a bunch of level 3, kicking them while avoiding the attacks.

shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

kusatta kokoro o

usugitanai uso o

The scene changes to Allen with the level 2 unlock cutting akumas one after another.

keshite RIRAITO shite

And then flying towards the Earl.

kudaranai chou gensou

When the members of the of the Noah family all lunged at him

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

They send him back to the ground where Lenalee catches him making a smile

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

All the exorcists appear around them, all ready to strike.

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

Allen stands up smiling, before activating his Noah mode and he and the others clash attacks with the Noahs, making a blinding light

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

* * *

Everybody is in the cafeteria, celebrating Lenalee getting her memories back.

"Good work Moyashi, you managed to do it". Lavi says smiling.

"It´s Allen, and I said I will get her memories back didn´t I?". Allen responded looking angry at the nickname.

"Yes you did, there was no way you were going to let your girlfriend without her memories". Jason intervenes.

"Tell me, do you want to play poker again?". Allen asks black mode activated.

Both shiver at the thought before excuse themselves and run away.

"What happened with Lavi and Jason?". Madison asks behind Allen appearing out of nowhere.

"Nothing". Allen responded changing back to his normal mode.

* * *

In the corridors of the order.

We see Jason and Lavi panting heavily after running away from Allen.

"You think we lost him?". Lavi asks.

"I don´t think he was even trying to catch us". Jason responds standing straight.

"I wonder if he will ever stop getting mad for that joke of him and Lenalee?". Lavi wonders after catching his breath back.

"Maybe once they actually start dating he will stop". Jason points out.

"Come on that joke doesn´t have any effect unless Allen is around". Lavi says.

"I don´t mean it as a joke".

"Wait so you´re saying". Jason nods after realizing that Lavi shares his thought. "How can I help?". The red haired asks with a wide grin.

"You see…".

* * *

Back at the party.

"I´m surprised you managed to control your Noah Allen". General Tiedoll says after been talking with him, Madison, Lenalee and 'Yuu-kun', for a while.

"Thanks but I still need to practice more if I want to control it completely". Walker answers. "For now I can only keep it activated for around five minutes, after that I start to lose control of myself".

"Maybe you should be training instead of been on a party then Moyashi". Kanda joins the conversation.

"It´s Allen, BaKanda and with that excuse, why don´t you go training yourself?".

"Now, now Allen, Yuu-kun relax". Tiedoll tries to calm them down, both look angry at each other before looking away at the same time.

"You two will never change will you?". Lenalee asks making a giggle at the scene.

"Well, neither of them likes to lose". Madison says.

"Excuse me may I have you attention please?". Komui speaks getting everybody is attention. "I want to make a toast to celebrate, my sweet, lovely, innocent…". This keeps going for a while, with everyone getting a bigger anime style drop with every word. "… and kind sister getting her memories back". With that everyone clashed cups together.

"I agree is something wonderful". Another voice spoke making everybody stop to watch Leverrier enter the room.

"Can we help you Inspector Leverrier?". Komui asks to him clearly disturbed by his presence.

"What, can´t I join the celebration?". He asks almost like mocking everybody with that question.

"This would stop being a celebration if you are here". Allen responded with his poker face, surprising everybody at the party.

"I wouldn´t use that tone with me Allen Walker, you should remember what you´re purpose is". He responds giving one of his calm expressions that makes you want to throw up at him (I believe you know what I´m talking about, like in the anime where Lenalee sees him and he responds offering a cake).

"I´m very well aware of my purpose". Allen responded still with the same expression, before making a mockery smile and saying. "I don´t want a fool who tries to impose his authority when doesn´t even have the guts to face an akuma to remind me".

Leverrier looks angry at him, but doesn´t say a word. With that he exits the room.

After he was out of sight, everybody suddenly congratulated Allen for the way he stood up to the Inspector; he just rubs the back of his head looking a little embarrassed for the sudden attention.

After everybody calmed down, they resumed the party forgetting about Leverrier.

Madison and Lenalee were in a corner talking.

"I didn´t thought Allen will be capable of talking like that". Madison spoke first.

"I just hope he doesn´t get some kind of punishment for that". Lenalee responded, looking a little worried.

"Who will get punished?". Allen asked after approaching and hearing the last part.

"Hi, Allen". Madison greets him first. "We were talking that you may get some punishment from Leverrier for the way you talked to him".

"I don´t think I will". Allen responded with his usual smile.

"But Allen-kun why did you talked to him like that?". Lenalee asked looking clearly worried.

"Well… I…". Allen seems to try and find words. "I just don´t like when he is around". He finally answers his eyes trying to look another way, but not moving his head.

"And why is that?". Madison asks this time.

"Because…". Again Allen seems to try and find words. "Please don´t be mad Lenalee". He says looking at Lenalee.

She looks confused at that. "Why would I be mad?".

"I didn´t wanted to say it but…". He takes a deep breath. "… I watched some of your memories the first time I went inside your mind with Komui-san". He finishes not able to look her at the eyes.

She looks surprised at this but soon smiles again. "Don´t worry, I don´t mind".

Allen raises his head to see her smiling and let the breath he didn´t knew he was holding get out.

"But out of curiosity what memories did you looked?". Lenalee asks again.

"Well…". Allen starts saying the experiments from Leverrier and the death of her and Komui parents, she starts looking sad at this so he changes to the memories of her and Komui playing on the backyard to when they were playing with her dad and such. "… those are the memories I saw". He finishes.

"Okay". She makes a sad smile but is soon replaced by a happy one.

After that the three go to talk to the rest of the group.

* * *

In the entrance of the room, Lavi and Jason are looking at the party.

"Phew, it almost seems like he doesn´t need our help, don´t you think?". Lavi asks to his accomplice.

"Trust me he does, there is no way he is going to confess unless we help him". Jason responds with a smile.

"Okay then, shall we start?". Lavi asks again with his smile of 'this is going to be fun'.

"Sure". Jason responds with a similar smile.

* * *

The party went well and everybody started to leave.

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Madison were walking in one of the corridors.

"So Lenalee, you´re sure you´re okay, right?". Madison asks, surprising the other three.

"Yes Madison, I´m fine don´t worry". She responded.

"I´m glad I guess did a good job saving you". She looks at Allen and founds him exchanging a glare with Kanda who responds the same way.

Both Madison and Lenalee sweatdrop at the scene, while hearing them argue.

"Stop looking at me Moyashi". Kanda says.

"You stop looking at me BaKanda".

"Do you want another match?".

"Sure, I will make sure to win this time".

"Like you could been as short as you are".

"At least I´m not a baka like you".

They kept going for a while until Lenalee and Madison decided to stop them.

"Okay, guys stop". Lenalee says with her reproach tone.

"You should, now it´s not the time to start fighting". Madison seconded with a similar tone.

Both gave the other another angry look before looking away at the same time.

"Good now let´s go to our rooms". Madison says, while Kanda turns a corner leaving the other three behind.

"I guess he really wanted to go to sleep". Lenalee says with a nervous laugh.

After the incident the three kept walking to their respective rooms.

"Well, my room is that way". Madison stated pointing to a corridor.

"I guess we split ways here, see you tomorrow". Lenalee said.

"Good night". The former dancer responded, while giving Allen a good luck look, that Lenalee didn´t caught, but Allen had got the message and blushed a little at what he knew Madison was thinking.

The other two kept walking to their rooms in silence neither knowing how to start a conversation.

Before either of them notices they´re at Lenalee is door.

"So I guess I´ll see you tomorrow". Allen says.

"Yeah, thanks again for getting my memories back". She responds giving him a warm smile, that he answers with one of his own.

But just when Lenalee opens the door someone pushes Allen to the front making him pass through the door.

* * *

**I´ll update the rest later.**

**And I wanted to say a couple of things.**

**First please tell me what you thought about placing an opening at the start of the fic, you can tell me you hate it, like it, made you want to puke, anything.**

**If you liked the idea but not the song or how I described it then tell me of another song and I´ll see if I can make it better.**

**I got the idea of the opening from another fic I´ve been reading, the author really made goods openings so I wanted to give it a shot.**

* * *

**That fic also gave me this idea, tell me what you think:**

**(These are the versions like on the theather at the end of some chapters of the D-Gray Man anime)**

**A curtain opens and we see Allen walking when he turns a corner he collides with Lenalee making her fall backward and him on top of her.**

**Allen: S-Sorry Lenalee. -With a flushed face-**

**Lenalee: I-It´s okay. -With the same expression-.**

**Komui walks near and see the scene: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LENALEE YOU OCTOPUS. -He pushes a button and a giant Komurin appears-.**

**Allen gets up activates his sword and destroys it with ease.**

**While Komui cries hugging a piece of Komurin.**

**Lenalee: I thought your sword only damaged the evil.**

**Allen: -With his 'Poker smile'- Komurin is the True Evil.**

**The curtain close and Komurin appears with the Earl is suit.**

**Same principle that with the opening hate it, like it, tell me your opinions.**

* * *

**Also do you want any other pairings besides AllenxLenalee, and if so tell me which one. (Note: Just want to say no Yaoi or Yuri, I don´t mind those who like it but I personally don´t and I don´t want to write that).**

**Until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**And here is chapter twenty six.**

**With nothing more to say on with the Disclaimer:**

**Me: I guess you wanted me to update sooner, sorry about that.**

**Jason: If you know then stop doing this and start with the chapter.**

**Me: Just this time I agree with you, but if you ever talk to me like that again you will wish Komui tries to use you as his lab rat. -I say with a devil aura around-.**

**Allen: I´m beginning to wonder if I prefer be trapped by Komui or the author.**

**Lenalee: I think you´re right.**

**Everybody else nodded.**

**Me: Anyway…**

**Everybody: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**Same opening than before and I still don´t own the song. (You can just pass by it if you want)**

* * *

It starts with a plain covered in grass that is moving forward, when suddenly a bunch of akuma shadows are flying in it and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

We see Allen on his mind with Neah behind him, both giving his back to each other, when he wakes up from his bed and quickly gets up.

sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara

It changes to Lenalee getting her shoes on, in her room before stepping out

tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

Lavi reading some kind of scroll in the floor of his room with Bookman

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

He stands up and also exits the room

yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

Kanda meditating, when Jason interrupts him, with Madison sighing behind them.

jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

Kanda attempts to cut Jason, but he dodges, then Jason starts to run away, followed by an angry Kanda, and Madison that tries to stop them.

jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa

It changes to Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy eating.

kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo

Suddenly everybody stops what they were doing and ran to the main entrance, where Allen is and the scene starts to move from an army of akumas to the Earl with the Noah family around him

keshite RIRAITO shite

Everybody activates their Innocence, and lunges to attack

kudaranai chou gensou

Kanda activates Nigento and cuts down two level 3 to then proceed to activates Sangenshiki.

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

Lavi hits an akuma sending it to Krory who finishes it, and then uses the combination of Konbo Ban and Krory to kill a bunch more.

kishikaisei

Jason cuts down some pinned down akumas, when one appears behind him Madison kills it, the scene changes to her dancing before Wilis is send again to attack.

RIRAITO shite

Miranda is taking care of some of Chaoji is injuries, while he hits some level 2 destroying them.

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

When one is about to hit him another level 2 destroys it first, the scene changes to Timothy making a wide grin.

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

The scene changes to Lenalee fighting a bunch of level 3, kicking them while avoiding the attacks.

shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

kusatta kokoro o

usugitanai uso o

The scene changes to Allen with the level 2 unlock cutting akumas one after another.

keshite RIRAITO shite

And then flying towards the Earl.

kudaranai chou gensou

When the members of the of the Noah family all lunged at him

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

They send him back to the ground where Lenalee catches him making a smile

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

All the exorcists appear around them, all ready to strike.

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

Allen stands up smiling, before activating his Noah mode and he and the others clash attacks with the Noahs, making a blinding light

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

* * *

After Allen got pushed on Lenalee is room he wasn´t sure where he landed until he opened his eyes and found Lenalee´s watching at him, and realizing he was on top of Lenalee with his arms at each side of her.

"S-S-Sorry L-Lenalee". Allen spoke first with his face completely red.

"I-It´s o-okay Allen-kun". Lenalee answered her face also completely red.

They both stared at each other is eyes almost like they were glued to each other, neither really wanting to move.

After a while Allen came back to his senses and started to get up, offering a hand to Lenalee afterwards.

"Thanks". She said before grabbing his hand.

"You´re welcome". Both still had a little blush on the face. "I wonder what pushed me?". Allen asked out loud. "Well I better be going now, see you tomorrow Lenalee".

"Yeah, bye".

When Allen tried to open the door this was locked.

"Lenalee, the door doesn´t open".

"What?!". Lenalee approached to the door to try and open it herself only to find out he was right.

* * *

On the other side of the door.

"I´m glad we got that barrier generator from the science division". Lavi said.

"Yeah that should hold at least to the morning, it should be enough time". Jason answered.

"I´m just glad Komui didn´t catch us". Lavi said making a terrified face at the image of Komui finding out about this.

* * *

Flashback.

Lavi and Jason are sneaking into the science division.

"I´m sure they won´t mind we borrowing this". Lavi stated holding a box that said 'Special Barrier Generator'.

"But you´re sure this can hold Allen?". Jason asked.

"Yeah, knowing the Moyashi he won´t try to break the door for a while, and even if he does this was made with a shield that only allows akuma to get in or out as base". (I´m talking about that barrier the 'Skulls' made to block Allen is eye and Ark when they met Timothy).

"Okay then".

Both walk to Lenalee is room just in time to see them stopping in front of the door.

"Okay, now". Jason says to Lavi who extends his hammer and pushes Allen in.

End of flashback.

* * *

Back in Lenalee is room.

"What should we do Allen-kun?". Lenalee asks.

"Can you call someone to get us out from the outside?". Allen suggests.

"No I don´t have any golems with me, what about Tymcanpy?".

"I haven´t seen him since this afternoon, and he doesn´t have a communication device so it wouldn´t help".

"I see".

"I could try breaking the door".

"NO". Lenalee yells at that option. "I wouldn´t have a door until they got it fix".

"O-Okay so what can we do?".

"I guess we have to wait until they realized we´re gone". Lenalee says.

"Okay, but… what if they don´t find out until tomorrow?". Allen asks making both their faces a little red. "I mean everyone went to their rooms, and assume we did the same".

"W-Well…". Lenalee started. "I guess you can sleep here tonight". Lenalee had her face red like a tomato while saying this, and just as she finished Allen is blushed matched her.

"I-I-I´ll see…". Allen started "I guess it´s okay, I can sleep on the floor".

"Th-There is no need m-my b-bed is big enough for b-both of us". She responded to that suggestion.

"W-Well I-I suppose b-but do you think is a good idea?".

"Yes, but could you go to the bathroom while I change?".

"O-Okay". Allen responded and practically ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Allen is thoughts.

'What should I do?, well it´s not like this situation is that bad, WAIT SCRATCH THAT, oh damn it, what can I do?'.

* * *

Lenalee is thoughts.

'Why did I say that?, what is he going to think of me now?, wait this is only because the door doesn´t open, he will just stay here because of that, remember he is only a friend'.

She changed while thinking that and then called Allen.

* * *

"A-Allen you can come out now".

"O-Okay". He opened the door and saw her in front of her bed, before again flushing.

She was wearing black short Shorts, and a green short sleeve shirt.

She realized after seeing his reaction that while thinking about why she had said that she chose something you would usually use in private and never show around and flushed just like he did.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lavi and Jason.

"Hahaha, so he got a Noah on his underwear on a poker game?". Jason asked trying to stop laughing after Lavi told him about the time they met Tikki on his human form.

"Yeah, that was the first time I saw Allen´s 'black side'". He responded laughing a little on his own.

They were both still laughing when someone came from the corner and saw them.

"Why are you laughing?". Madison asked to the two.

"Oh, hi Madison we were just exchanging some of Moyashi is stories". Allen sniffed in Lenalee is room.

"Like what?". She asked that and Lavi again told the story about Tikki in his human form. After finishing Madison was holding a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter that would probably wake up half the order.

"Man I wished I knew about that black side of his before that poker match". Jason said.

"Don´t worry it wouldn´t had helped". Lavi responded with a terrified expression.

"Come on you two I´m sure it wasn´t that bad". Madison tried to calm both.

"That´s because you don´t know". Both Lavi and Jason said at the same time, now both with a terrified expression.

Madison only made a nervous laugh and sweatdropped at them.

* * *

Back with Allen and Lenalee.

"S-So w-which side of the bed you want?". Allen asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"A-Any side is fine by me". She responded.

"O-Okay". With that Allen waited until Lenalee got on her bed and once she did so, he took out his coat and got on the other side.

Both were giving each other the back trying to calm down and sleep.

"G-Good night". Lenalee spoke.

"S-Same to you".

With that they closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

With Jason, Lavi and Madison.

"By the way, why are you here?". She asked not knowing why both would be in a corridor at that hour.

"W-Well you see". Jason was trying to think of a response and looking at Lavi for help but he was too without any ideas.

"So?". She asked again.

"-sigh- We trapped Allen and Lenalee on her room so they can talk". Lavi finally responded.

"Please don´t go tell anyone specially Komui." Jason pleaded along with Lavi.

"Don´t worry I won´t say anything". She responded. "But I want to know what happens with those two as well".

"Sure no problem". Jason responded.

"So what´s going on right now?". Both suddenly realized something.

"We forgot to put Tymcanpy in there!". They said to each other, while the scene changes to Tymcanpy flying around somewhere.

* * *

Back with Allen and Lenalee.

It has been around an hour since they got on the bed and started to try and sleep, but for some reason neither was been capable of doing so.

Not knowing what else to do Lenalee rolled on the bed to see Allen who still was on his back, to see if he was still awake. "Allen-kun are you awake?".

"Yes, what is it?". He responded still not facing her.

"W-Well if you´re uncomfortable you can break the door and get out, I won´t mind".

"But I thought if I did that you wouldn´t be able to get a new door in a while". He responded not sure if he wanted to follow that plan anymore.

"I-It´s okay I´m sure Nii-san will make me a new one soon so there is no problem".

"Still, are you sure is a good idea?".

"Y-Yes".

Allen was quiet for a minute trying to think if he should break the door or not, and after a couple of minutes he said.

"Sorry but I don´t think is a good idea". With that he also rolled on his back to face Lenalee. "Unless you want me to".

This time she thought what to answer, thinking that if she said 'yes' he could take it as that she didn´t want him around, but if she said 'no' he might also take it in another way.

After thinking almost the same time as Allen she finally responded. "It´s okay you can stay if you want".

With that they both closed their eyes and finally managed to fall sleep.

* * *

In Allen is dream.

He is in Crown is 'space' when his Innocence talks to him.

"I see you finally made a move". Crown spoke to him.

"Shut up is not like something is gonna happen between us". Allen responded.

"And why is that?".

Allen made a sad look and answered. "Because I don´t think I deserve her".

* * *

In Lenalee is dream.

She is having the dream where the Black Order is destroyed and she finds her friends bodies one after another.

"Hello is anyone there?". She asks trying to get a response but to no avail, she starts running seeing everyone is Innocence cracked one after another, starting with Kanda is Mugen, then Lavi is hammer, to Miranda is disk, etc.

After seeing almost everyone is Innocence she stops running and starts to cry. "Where is everybody?. Allen, Nii-san, some-!". She stops talking when she watches to her left and sees a black arm with a cross on the back of the hand standing in a pool of water. "No, No, NOOOOOOO".

* * *

In Lenalee is room.

Allen woke up after sensing Lenalee moving and find her crying with her eyes closed.

"Lenalee, Lenalee are you okay?". He asked while shaking her a little trying to wake her. "Lenalee, wake up". After he said this she opened her eyes and hugged Allen while crying on his shirt. "It´s okay Lenalee it was only a dream". He assured her while caressing her hair. "I´m here don´t worry".

"A-Allen-kun". She said with her face still buried on his chest.

"What is it?".

"Please promise me you won´t die". She said taking her head away and looking at his eyes.

This time Allen hugged her and said. "I won´t but you have to promise me the same".

Lenalee only nodded still in Allen is arms.

'Just tell her Allen stop being such a coward'. "Lenalee can I tell you something?". He asked taking her head from his chest to look at her.

She again only nodded.

"I-I, w-well I…". Without even realizing they were both inching closer to each other, until they´re noses were touching and they could fell each other is breath.

"Allen-kun can I tell you something first?". Lenalee asked still in the same position.

"S-Sure". Allen responded.

"I-". Before she could finish Allen ended the space between them kissing her, at first Lenalee was too shocked to react but soon responded to the kiss.

They stayed like that until they needed air and only for that they broke apart.

"I love you". Allen finally said. After getting his breath back.

"I love you too". She responded while they both smiled to each other.

With that they hugged each other, kissed again and fall sleep like that while in each other is arms.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think, maybe it took too much of the chapter to end it like this but I´m personally fine with how I wrote it.**

**Same as always any review is welcomed as long as you don´t insult me.**

**And to dthunder I´m gonna use your idea, just got to think of a way to do it, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**To sMiLe07 I already had that idea so don´t worry.**

**This also goes to anyone who wants something added to the story.**

**And only one more thing to do:**

**The curtain opens and we see Komui and Reever looking around some boxes.**

**Reever: You sure it was here?**

**Komui: Yes that barrier generator should be right here, and besides it is not ready to be used yet.**

**Meanwhile Lavi, Jason and Madison are trying to hear something from Lenalee is room.**

**Madison: Can you hear anything?**

**Lavi and Jason: No.**

**Suddenly the machine makes some kind of explosion covering the three in smoke, but not deactivating.**

**The curtain closes and Komui and Reever appear discussing where that barrier generator could be.**

**Please leave a review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Another chapter here.**

**Please leave your impressions.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hi everyone, I want to say thanks for all the positive reviews I got for the last chapter, I was a little nervous on how I wrote it but I guess it was good.**

**Lavi: Those two better say thanks to me and Jason.**

**Jason: Yeah.**

**Allen and Lenalee: Still sleeping in her room.**

**Me: Also I want to answer something to ZyiareHellsing. (not to be taken as a bad thing and I apologize if it sounded like that)**

**There were two reasons why Allen wouldn´t use the ark to escape Lenalee is room.**

**First: Leverrier will start giving him a lecture about how he shouldn´t use those doors, followed by Komui finding out and probably kill him, not to mention if he survived Jason and Lavi will make his life impossible. At least by staying there he had a possibility of sneaking out unnoticed (he didn´t knew that Jason and Lavi are the ones who pushed him into Lenalee is room). Also the barrier used was the one that didn´t allowed him to use the ark, so even if he tried it would be useless.**

**Second: And in my opinion the most important reason:**

**He really didn´t want to leave -haha-.**

**Madison: Don´t you think you´re making the disclaimers a little too long?.**

**Me: Maybe you´re right so…**

**Everybody but Allen and Lenalee: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

* * *

**You already know the opening, and no I don´t own the song.**

It starts with a plain covered in grass that is moving forward, when suddenly a bunch of akuma shadows are flying in it and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

We see Allen on his mind with Neah behind him, both giving his back to each other, when he wakes up from his bed and quickly gets up.

sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara

It changes to Lenalee getting her shoes on, in her room before stepping out

tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

Lavi reading some kind of scroll in the floor of his room with Bookman

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

He stands up and also exits the room

yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

Kanda meditating, when Jason interrupts him, with Madison sighing behind them.

jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

Kanda attempts to cut Jason, but he dodges, then Jason starts to run away, followed by an angry Kanda, and Madison that tries to stop them.

jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa

It changes to Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy eating.

kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo

Suddenly everybody stops what they were doing and ran to the main entrance, where Allen is and the scene starts to move from an army of akumas to the Earl with the Noah family around him

keshite RIRAITO shite

Everybody activates their Innocence, and lunges to attack

kudaranai chou gensou

Kanda activates Nigento and cuts down two level 3 to then proceed to activates Sangenshiki.

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

Lavi hits an akuma sending it to Krory who finishes it, and then uses the combination of Konbo Ban and Krory to kill a bunch more.

kishikaisei

Jason cuts down some pinned down akumas, when one appears behind him Madison kills it, the scene changes to her dancing before Wilis is send again to attack.

RIRAITO shite

Miranda is taking care of some of Chaoji is injuries, while he hits some level 2 destroying them.

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

When one is about to hit him another level 2 destroys it first, the scene changes to Timothy making a wide grin.

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

The scene changes to Lenalee fighting a bunch of level 3, kicking them while avoiding the attacks.

shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

kusatta kokoro o

usugitanai uso o

The scene changes to Allen with the level 2 unlock cutting akumas one after another.

keshite RIRAITO shite

And then flying towards the Earl.

kudaranai chou gensou

When the members of the of the Noah family all lunged at him

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

They send him back to the ground where Lenalee catches him making a smile

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

All the exorcists appear around them, all ready to strike.

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

Allen stands up smiling, before activating his Noah mode and he and the others clash attacks with the Noahs, making a blinding light

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

* * *

Allen woke up when the sunlight hit his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the room he was in didn´t seemed to be his own, he tried to move and get up but felt something on top of him stopping his movements, just as he looked there he watched Lenalee sleeping calmly with her head on his chest, then he remembered what had happened last night and why he was there.

He smiled to himself, before he heard something on his head.

'Didn´t you said you didn´t deserved her?'. Crown asked with a hint of amusement on his voice.

'I did, but I realized something'. His accommodator responded.

'And what is that?'.

Allen again looked at Lenalee´s sleeping figure and responded. 'Is her who has the right to choose whether I deserve her or not'. Crown chuckled at that statement and decided to stop talking for now.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the room.

"Man, I can´t believe we stayed awake all night". A clearly tired Lavi stated before yawning.

"Yeah, I just hope it was worth it". Jason responded to that with the same tired expression.

"Shouldn´t you -yawn- turn off that machine?". Madison asked and pointed to the barrier generator.

"Yeah, you´re right". Jason said, stood up and turn it off.

"What do you think happened with those two?". Lavi asked with one of his grins despite the tiredness.

"I guess we´ll find out today, but for now let´s go to sleep". Madison said while standing up and walking to her room.

"She is right, come on Lavi". Jason told the red head before both went to their respective rooms.

* * *

In the science division.

"Section leader Reever can we go to sleep now?". Johnny asked, his head on the desk.

"Sorry, but the sun is up and we´ll have more paperwork send in a few minutes". He responded while sit on a chair cursing his own words.

"Good morning everyone". Komui said shockingly looking tired. "Are you working like good slaves?".

"Supervisor, do some of the work". Reever said out loud.

"You want me to work Reever you devil". Komui responded to that.

"Didn´t we went through this before?". Johnny thought out loud.

"I don´t know". Another scientist responded, before everyone there sighed and got ready to keep working.

"I hope Lenalee comes here with the coffee soon". Komui thought out loud, before almost run to get her but was stopped by his new assistant.

"Supervisor Komui you have to finish signing this". Bridget stated dragging him to the desk and forcing him to work.

"Maybe now we can finish some of this". Johnny said at Reever.

"I certainly hope so". With that they resumed work.

* * *

Back in Lenalee is room.

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn´t at the pillow where her head usually rest, after lifting her head she saw Allen looking at her.

"Good morning". He said with all naturalness.

She first wanted to ask why he was here but then she remembered what happened yesterday. When something pushed Allen, to the door been locked, they sleeping together and finally the confession to each other, she blushed a little at the last memory but soon recovered and responded to Allen.

"Good morning to you too".

"How did you sleep?". He again asked.

"Very well."

"Did you had any more nightmares?". He asked this with a sympathetic smile.

She made a warm smile and answered. "None after the first one".

He smiled back at her. "I´m glad".

"By the way Allen-kun". Lenalee started talking. "About what you said last night".

"Yeah?". He could see her a little nervous while saying this.

"Did you really mean it?".

Allen was surprised by that question but once recovered instead of answer her, he touch her chin to make her look at him and kissed her.

After breaking the kiss Allen asked. "Does that answer your question?". With a wide smile.

"Yes, but I still will like to hear it". She responded with a smile of her own.

"Ladies first". He responded with an amused smile.

"You´re a real gentleman aren´t you?". She asked in a joke manner.

"Actually I´m more like a clown". He responded before both started laughing. "You see I made you laugh".

With that Lenalee repositioned herself on top of Allen.

"I love you Lenalee". Allen said after a while making her look at him. "What, didn´t you say you wanted to hear it?".

She giggled before responding. "I love you too Allen". With that she lean over to kiss him again.

After they broke apart they were looking at each other is eyes until Allen realized something. "Etto, Lenalee".

"Yes?".

"Could you not tell your brother that I spent the night here, he will probably kill me just because you´re my girlfriend, but at least he won´t torture me".

Again Lenalee giggled. "Okay I won´t say anything but you know we´ll have to tell him eventually, right?".

"Yes". Allen responded with a clear terrified expression.

After that they stayed in silence for a while, still in the same position, until Lenalee broke the silence.

"Allen-kun".

"Yes?".

"If you really don´t want my brother finding out you should sneak to your room".

"To do that I need you to get off me".

"What you don´t like it?".

"I never say that". With that they again smiled to each other before Lenalee got up followed by Allen.

Again Allen went to the bathroom to let her change while also putting his coat on.

Once Lenalee told him it was okay to get out he did and then both walked to her door.

After Lenalee opened it to look around Allen suddenly realized something. "Wasn´t that door closed yesterday?".

"You- You´re right, I wonder what happened?". They questioned how a door would magically open on its own while the wolf, and rabbit responsible slept soundly on their own rooms along with the dancer that joined after.

"Well for now I´ll go to my room see you later". Allen said before looking to make sure there was no one around and kissed her again as a good bye.

Lenalee stood there for a while looking at her new boyfriend before stretching her arms and go to make the coffee for the science division.

* * *

Allen managed to get to his room without been caught and started changing.

'So you ´re a clown huh?'. Crown asked.

'Yep, and I don´t think a real clown is in position to tell me anything'. Allen responded.

'Hahaha I guess you´re right about that, good luck with your new girlfriend'. Crown stopped talking after that.

Allen was silence just smiling to himself before leave the room to get his food.

Once he got to the cafeteria he went to ask Jerry for the food and noticed some people missing.

"Jerry-san". The named looked at him. "Have you seen Lavi, Jason or Madison?".

"No sorry, they haven´t come here yet".

"That´s weird". He thought out loud but decided to ignore it once his food arrived looking for a table.

"Allen". Krory called to him.

"Good morning". He said once he got to a table with Krory, Miranda and surprisingly Kanda. "Itadakimasu". With that everyone started to eat, making small talk every now and then, of course everyone but Kanda.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lenalee.

She had made the coffee and went to deliver it to the science division.

"Good morning everyone". She said once reached her destination.

"Good morning". Almost everyone greeted back.

"LENALEE". You know who yelled this. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, I NEEDED YOUR COFFEE A WHILE AGO, ONLY YOUR COFFEE IS GOOD ENOUGH". Saying all this with a child expression and hugging her legs like the world would end.

"Sorry Nii-san I just over slept". She lies, knowing if she tells him the real reason Allen would die.

"Oh, okay then". He believes her and grabs his cup before once again been dragged to work by Bridget.

"Do you want some coffee too Bridget-san?". Lenalee offers to her.

"No, thanks". She replies before again getting Komui to his desk and make him sign papers.

'Ok I guess I´ll go to get breakfast now'. She thought to herself once there was no more coffee to deliver. 'Maybe Allen-kun will be there'. She smiled at that last thought.

"Don´t you think Lenalee looked happier than usual?". Johnny asked to Reever.

"Yeah, maybe something good happened to her". He responded.

"She must be happy because she got to see her brother this early". Komui interrupted with his well-known childish tone.

Everybody else sweatdropped at him before continuing to work.

* * *

After walking to the cafeteria and getting her food she started to look for Allen when she saw a white dot at one table, she walked to it and sat before greeting everyone.

"Good morning". Lenalee said to all the presents.

"Good morning Lenalee-chan". Miranda greeted her back first, before Krory did the same followed by Allen who said 'Hi' instead of 'Good morning'. (remember he had already said that to her).

"Lenalee-chan did something happened?". Miranda asked looking a little puzzled at Lenalee.

"Why do you ask?". She responds still with a smile.

"It´s just that you seem happier than usual", The exorcist of time finished with a smile of her own.

"Now that you mention it you´re right". Krory seconded.

"Well". She started before grabbing Allen´s hand. "Maybe something did happen".

Krory and Miranda looked puzzled before seeing Lenalee grabbing Allen´s hand and how he didn´t seemed to be bother by that when it suddenly clicked them and almost yell in unison.

"ARE YOU TWO DAT-". They were stopped by Allen placing some food on their mouths to calm them, Kanda realized what happened and with some effort manage to keep his stoic expression.

"Yes". He answered after they calmed down and stopped yelling. "But please don´t yell I don´t want Komui finding out yet".

"O-Okay". Both stuttered. "Bu-but h-how… when?".

"Should we tell them?". Allen asks to Lenalee who only nods. "You see…". And Allen tells them how someone pushed him, to them having to sleep in her room, to the confession. "…and that´s what happened". He finishes.

"W-Well that´s great". Miranda says after digesting the news. "But you guys realized that Komui will have to find out sooner or later, right?".

"And when he finds out I´m pretty sure he will send at least five Komurins to catch you Allen". Krory added.

Allen made a nervous laugh and said. "I guess I´ll just have to take my chances".

"That´s so brave of you". Krory said while crying a little. "I´ll make the flowers for your funeral myself".

"Krory, I´m sure Nii-san would never actually kill Allen-kun". Lenalee said trying to stop that.

"But Lenalee-chan you know how overprotective Komui-san is". Miranda started to say. "Not to mention if you slept on the same room".

"Etto…". Lenalee was suddenly quiet not sure of what to say and Miranda noticed this suddenly says.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry". Over and over again, before the other three tried to calm her down.

"Clarify something to me Moyashi". Kanda said after finishing his soba.

"It´s Allen BaKanda".

"Whatever, was sleeping the only thing you did?". Everyone was shocked that of all people Kanda was the one asking that, but soon as Allen and Lenalee got over it they started to say that nothing else happened and you shouldn´t get those ideas BaKanda, all of this with a tomato red face.

* * *

Meanwhile in the science division.

Komui is talking on the phone to someone.

"Aha... I see... interesting...". Komui says while the others hold some mountain of papers for him to sign.

"Supervisor you have to sign this". Reever said.

"Okay then you guys will come tomorrow". Komui finished and hang up.

"He was actually talking to someone?". Everyone asked out loud.

Who could he be talking to.

* * *

**And there it is.**

**Tell me do you think I did it a bit too fluffy?**

**You know what I said any review is a good review if it doesn´t have insults.**

**Only one more thing:**

**The curtain opens and I appear.**

**Me: Hello everyone who read this, I won´t put anything this time but you should read anyway.**

**Allen: What is he doing?**

**Lenalee: I have no idea.**

**Me: What I´m doing is saying to you. -I say while pointing at whoever is reading this-. That from now on you can write on this section.**

**To do that you´ll have to leave a review with some kind of idea to write.**

**Keep in mind it can be anything from Komui finally exploding and destroying the order to the Earl and Road eating some dessert.**

**Also you can ask to participate yourself on this, just leave a review saying in what context. (Note: this doesn´t mean you will appear on the main story, unless I make another OC contest and you win).**

**You can also ask me something about the story that you don´t understand or anything you´ll like.**

**I guess that´s it see you next update.**

**The curtain closes.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Komurin chase

**Chapter 28: The Komurin chase**

**All say thanks to days without school. (Did I say that before?).**

**I will try to place titles to the chapters from now on, but I don´t make any promises I was never good with making up names.**

**Anyway here is chapter twenty eight.**

**On with the disclaimer.**

**Me: -I´m hanging upside down with a piece of tape on my mouth-.**

**Allen: Hi to whoever is reading, the story has reached both 4000 views and 50 reviews, so as a precaution we placed the author in the position you can see.**

**Lenalee: You all know that he will probably start yelling thanks, so we will say it but without the yelling.**

**Everyone: Thanks for all the views and reviews, especially to Swanhilde and dthunder who always review the chapters, and to everyone who has ever leaved a review.**

**Madison: I guess that´s it.**

**Lavi: Wait, the author gave me a note saying this: **

**To whoever that is reading this first thanks for all the views and reviews, and second **

**PLEASE HELP ME GET FREE SO I CAN YELL THE THANKS TO EVERYONE.**

**Jason: Wow he actually wrote that.**

**Krory: Anyway.**

**Everybody but me: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**I won´t repeat myself with what I say about the opening.**

* * *

It starts with a plain covered in grass that is moving forward, when suddenly a bunch of akuma shadows are flying in it and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

We see Allen on his mind with Neah behind him, both giving his back to each other, when he wakes up from his bed and quickly gets up.

sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara

It changes to Lenalee getting her shoes on, in her room before stepping out

tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

Lavi reading some kind of scroll in the floor of his room with Bookman

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

He stands up and also exits the room

yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

Kanda meditating, when Jason interrupts him, with Madison sighing behind them.

jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

Kanda attempts to cut Jason, but he dodges, then Jason starts to run away, followed by an angry Kanda, and Madison that tries to stop them.

jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa

It changes to Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy eating.

kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo

Suddenly everybody stops what they were doing and ran to the main entrance, where Allen is and the scene starts to move from an army of akumas to the Earl with the Noah family around him

keshite RIRAITO shite

Everybody activates their Innocence, and lunges to attack

kudaranai chou gensou

Kanda activates Nigento and cuts down two level 3 to then proceed to activates Sangenshiki.

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

Lavi hits an akuma sending it to Krory who finishes it, and then uses the combination of Konbo Ban and Krory to kill a bunch more.

kishikaisei

Jason cuts down some pinned down akumas, when one appears behind him Madison kills it, the scene changes to her dancing before Wilis is send again to attack.

RIRAITO shite

Miranda is taking care of some of Chaoji is injuries, while he hits some level 2 destroying them.

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

When one is about to hit him another level 2 destroys it first, the scene changes to Timothy making a wide grin.

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

The scene changes to Lenalee fighting a bunch of level 3, kicking them while avoiding the attacks.

shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

kusatta kokoro o

usugitanai uso o

The scene changes to Allen with the level 2 unlock cutting akumas one after another.

keshite RIRAITO shite

And then flying towards the Earl.

kudaranai chou gensou

When the members of the of the Noah family all lunged at him

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

They send him back to the ground where Lenalee catches him making a smile

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

All the exorcists appear around them, all ready to strike.

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

Allen stands up smiling, before activating his Noah mode and he and the others clash attacks with the Noahs, making a blinding light

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

* * *

"Hey supervisor who were you talking to?". Reever asked after Komui hang up and started (against his will) to sign papers.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you". Everybody got close to hear who he was talking to. "I was talking to…". Everybody was expecting

* * *

In the cafeteria.

"You shouldn´t get those ideas Kanda". Lenalee said still telling him that she and Allen only slept.

"Who would had thought BaKanda had a mind like that?". Allen say mocking him.

"Don´t call me that Moyashi".

"Or what BaKanda".

"I think I should start cutting your hair now". Kanda threated with a hand on Mugen is hilt.

"Just try". Allen responded ready to activate Crown.

"Okay stop you two". Lenalee interrupted.

They just looked angry at each other and then Kanda walked away.

"You two will never change will you?". Miranda asked.

"Well those are Allen and Kanda for you". Krory added. "By the way have you seen Lavi I was supposed to train with him today?".

"Sorry no, I asked Jerry if he had seen him, but nothing". Allen responded.

"I see".

"He probably just over slept". Miranda said.

"Yeah you must be right". Lenalee supported.

"Well then, I will go wake him up". Krory stated before getting on his feet and go in direction to Lavi is room.

After he was gone Miranda asked. "Excuse me". She started talking to the other two. "I know you say you didn´t wanted Komui finding out yet, but when are you gonna tell him?".

Allen went blank before a dark aura started surrounding him.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry". Miranda started again.

"Well…". Allen interrupted. "I guess I better go tell him now".

Both Lenalee and Miranda were surprised that he wants to go tell him now when Lenalee said. "Are you sure Allen-kun?".

"Yeah, he´s going to find out eventually, better I tell him now and hope for the best". Allen responded.

"Okay".

"Well then…". Allen started standing up. "I hope I see you later". With that he said goodbye to Miranda, kissed Lenalee and walked off.

"I really hope he will be alright". Miranda said once Allen leaved.

"Maybe I should go too as a precaution". Lenalee thought out loud before also got up and go to her brother is office ignoring the fact that most people on the cafeteria saw Allen kissing her and were talking about that.

* * *

In the way to Komui´s office.

'I really hope I can survive this'. Allen thought to himself. 'Or at least that my death won´t be too painful'. He thought of the ways Komui will probably try to kill him, hopping none of those actually do kill him.

Before he knew it he got to the science division.

He noticed everyone were working harder than usual and cleaning everything.

"Hey Allen". Johnny greeted him.

"Hi Johnny".

"Why are you here?".

Allen made a nervous laugh and said. "You´ll find out soon enough". With that he kept walking but before he said to Johnny. "You may want to be away from Komui-san is door".

After that he entered Komui is office to surprisingly find him working.

"Oh Allen what can I do for you?". Komui asked getting his paperwork aside for a minute.

"W-Well you see… I… well". Allen stuttered making a question mark appear on top of Komui is head.

"Come on you can tell me".

Allen took a deep breath and said. "_IlikeLenaleeandIwanttodatewithher_". He said too fast for someone to understand it.

"Could you say that again Allen I didn´t understood what you said?". Komui asked truly not understanding what he had said.

"-sigh- I like Lenalee and I want to date with her". Allen said again this time slow enough for people to understand him.

There was silence after he said that not even Komui is new assistant dared to move, both her and Allen waiting for Komui is reaction.

Then Komui started to laugh. "Haha-hahaha-HAHAHAHAHA". Allen made a nervous laugh to accompany the supervisor is laugh when. "OOOOCTOOOOOOPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU S". Komui yelled so loud that some people thought the building was shaking. "I WILL KILL YOU". With that he got a remote control pushed all the buttons and yelled. "COME TO YOUR MASTER TO KILL THE OCTOPUS, KOMURINS XIII TO XX". After he yelled that the eight Komurins appeared from below the floor making one hole for each robot. "KILL HIM". Komui yelled again on top of one of the Komurins.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE TIME TO MAKE THOSE ROBOTS?". Allen yelled before starting to run for his life.

"STOOOOOP OCTOPUUUUS". Komui kept yelling while all the Komurins were chasing, shooting and trying to grab him.

"Damn it, Innocence, Crown Clown, Activate". Allen yelled making his left arm change to a claw and the white cape appear on his back. "Clown belt". He said making his cape extend to grab a corner and then pull him to it.

"STOP OCTOPUS". Komui kept yelling while all the others Komurins said with a robotic version of Komui is voice.

"Kill the octopus, Kill the octopus".

This kept going for a couple of hours, until Allen found himself surrounded by all the robots.

"Hahaha, I knew you wouldn´t be able to escape my Komurins you octopus, now take your words back and I may just kill you instead of torturing you". Komui stated still in top of Komurin and with his 'Devil voice'.

Allen was panting heavily after the race to escape, before he started to chuckle. "Well I guess I knew this would happen". Allen said still chuckling, before making a confident smile and raise his claw in front of his face. "Sorry Komui-san but I made a promise to not die". With that he lunged at one of the Komurins. "Cross grave". He said making the cross pattern energy appear in Komurin before it exploded.

"NO, MY KOMURIN XVI". Komui yelled in top of the Komurin XX. "MY KOMURINS MAKE HIM PAY NOT ONLY FOR TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LENALEE BUT ALSO FOR DESTROYING ONE OF MY PRECIOUS CREATIONS". With that all the remaining robots including the one where Komui was standing lunged to attack

Allen was destroying the Komurins one after another avoiding the attacks until only Komurin XX stood complete.

"-pant- Is -pant- Is that enough -pant- Komui-san?". Allen asked clearly tired after the race and fight.

"YOU OCTOP-". Komui started to yell until a foot landed on the back of his head.

"Nii-san stop this". Lenalee ordered still on the back of her brother is head.

"B-But Lenalee th-this damn o-octopus wants to take advantage from you". Komui whined with his child tone.

"He is not trying to take advantage from me, and I want to date him too". Lenalee retorted.

"B-But Lenalee-".

"No buts". After that she got off Komui is head destroyed the Komurin and went to see if Allen was still alive.

"Allen are you okay?". She asked once she got to him to find Allen lying on the floor while panting heavily.

"Yeah -pant- Lenalee -pant- if I had known -pant- Komui would react like this -pant- I should had gone to him -pant- for training". He said making Lenalee chuckle.

"He will probably try to do this again, you know?". Lenalee said after making sure he was okay.

Allen made another nervous laugh before standing up and said. "Like I said". He stand up and grabbed Lenalee by the waist "I´ll just have to take my chances". With that he kissed her while al the order that was now present to see the new Komurin disaster made an 'awwwwww' at the scene.

"I guess we did it Jason". Lavi said to his accomplice with a wide grin.

"Yep, but I wonder if we should tell them?".

"It´s probably better if we don´t". Madison said to the other two. "If Komui finds out we´re the reason why they´re together, he may send a Komurin against us".

Both made a face of 'please don´t let him find out'.

"Supervisor you knew this day will come eventually". Reever said to the supervisor still in the remains of Komurin XX.

"But -sniff- Lenalee -sniff-". Was the response.

"Also supervisor". Reever talked again this time with a menacing tone. "YOU BETTER HELP CLEAN THIS OR YOU´RE GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT IT FEELS TO BE CHASED BY A KOMURIN". He pointed to all the destroyed parts of the order, before drag him to help while cursing under his breath.

"I think Komui nii-san overdid it". Lenalee said to Allen with an anime like drop on her neck.

"Actually I´m surprised it´s not more destroyed than that". Allen responded, rubbing his neck. "By the way why are you guys cleaning everything?". He asked to some of the scientists that were starting to repair the order.

"That´s because the Asian branch is coming here to help with the new barrier generator". One scientist answered.

"The actual version got destroyed yesterday and we don´t even know how".

* * *

Flashback.

Lavi, Jason and Madison were walking to the science division with the machine trying to not get caught.

"You think we can do it?". Madison asked to the other two.

"Let´s hope so". Jason answered. "Because is gonna be hard to made up an excuse if they catch us".

"Quiet you two". Lavi said to both.

When they got to the science division, they somehow managed to pass unnoticed until getting to the storage room.

"Okay now we got to-". Lavi started but didn´t finished because a scientist got in to place a box.

After placing the box the scientist walked off and closed the door.

"He is gone". Lavi said to the other two.

"Thank god he didn´t saw us". Jason said.

"Yes but Jason". Madison started talking. "Could you let me got up?". Jason then realized that with the hurry for hiding he accidentally fall on top of Madison.

"Sorry". Jason said before standing up and help her to do the same.

"Aw come on, how is it that everyone but me has a girlfriend?". Lavi complained out loud.

"What are you talking about baka usagi". Jason after hitting Lavi.

"Where is the machine?". Madison asked getting those two out of their thoughts.

"Oh it should be…". Lavi turned around to find a destroyed barrier generator that he dropped while trying to hide. "…here".

The three got worried at that but quickly grabbed all the parts and placed them back.

With that everyone got out of the science division again without been caught and went to their respective rooms to sleep.

With Jason

He was thinking about how Lavi complained that everyone has a girlfriend but him, before rolling on his back and mutter "Baka usagi".

With Madison.

'Lavi shouldn´t think like that just because of an accident, oh well'. She thought before closing her eyes and fall sleep.

With Lavi.

'I think I can tease them with that'. He thought before also falling sleep.

General POV.

The three were soundly sleeping on their beds when they heard. "OOOOCTOOOOOOPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU S".

The three got out, Lavi clashing with Krory who was about to knock on his door.

"Kro-chan what´s going on?".

"I don´t know but we better go see". The vampire responded and the two ran to the place of the yell where they met with Jason and Madison.

"What´s going on?". Lavi asked to the other two.

"I guess our plan worked". Jason responded.

But before Lavi could ask what he was talking about they all saw a bunch of Komurins chasing Allen.

"I see what you mean".

Then the hole order was seen following the path of destruction left by the persecution.

End of Flashback.

* * *

"Let´s hope they don´t find out it was our fault". Lavi muttered to the other two. Who nodded in unison.

"Anyway -yawn- let´s go back to sleep". Jason said to the other two and they did as told.

* * *

Night time.

Everyone went to sleep after the Komurin disaster was somehow avoided.

In the halls we see a Chinese girl with sleeping clothes walking before she stops in front of a door.

The owner of the room opens it and says. "Lenalee, what are you doing here?".

"I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight Allen-kun". She responded with a smile.

"Sure". He said before letting her enter the room and close the door afterwards.

The two got in the bed in the same position than yesterday and said 'Good night' to each other before falling sleep.

**And here it ends the chapter.**

**Hope you like it and you know what I always say.**

**Mini theater (That´s how I will call this section from now on, also remember you can ask for something specific to be write here with a review). **

**The curtain opens.**

**We see me still in the same position when I get a knife from my sleeve and cut the rope.**

**Me: I´m free now I will yell the thank you.**

**Allen: No you won´t.**

**With that I start running while all the order tries to catch me.**

**Me: I will yell it anyway, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**The curtain closes and I appear still yelling thank you with the order behind me. **

**Until next time.**


	29. Night 29: Arrival of the Asian branch

**Chapter 29: The arrival of the Asian branch.**

**And here is another chapter.**

**I have something to say, but I will put it in the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hi anyone who read this, first I will like to say thanks for all the views and reviews, but I am unable of yell them.**

**Allen: -pointing his claw to my throat-. Because if he tries he will be forever mute.**

**Kanda: -pointing Mugen also to my throat-. And if the Moyashi doesn´t do it, I will.**

**Me: Anyway, about what I said I will place on the disclaimer, the story currently has 55 reviews and if it hit 60 after this chapter I will update the next one in the next two days.**

**Lenalee: And if not?**

**Me: Then it will take more time.**

**Madison: Why?**

**Jason: Because he is evil.**

**Me: Come on I´m not that bad.**

**Lavi: Well only two more things to say…**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**You know I don´t own the song.**

* * *

It starts with a plain covered in grass that is moving forward, when suddenly a bunch of akuma shadows are flying in it and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

We see Allen on his mind with Neah behind him, both giving his back to each other, when he wakes up from his bed and quickly gets up.

sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara

It changes to Lenalee getting her shoes on, in her room before stepping out

tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

Lavi reading some kind of scroll in the floor of his room with Bookman

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

He stands up and also exits the room

yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

Kanda meditating, when Jason interrupts him, with Madison sighing behind them.

jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

Kanda attempts to cut Jason, but he dodges, then Jason starts to run away, followed by an angry Kanda, and Madison that tries to stop them.

jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa

It changes to Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy eating.

kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo

Suddenly everybody stops what they were doing and ran to the main entrance, where Allen is and the scene starts to move from an army of akumas to the Earl with the Noah family around him

keshite RIRAITO shite

Everybody activates their Innocence, and lunges to attack

kudaranai chou gensou

Kanda activates Nigento and cuts down two level 3 to then proceed to activates Sangenshiki.

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

Lavi hits an akuma sending it to Krory who finishes it, and then uses the combination of Konbo Ban and Krory to kill a bunch more.

kishikaisei

Jason cuts down some pinned down akumas, when one appears behind him Madison kills it, the scene changes to her dancing before Wilis is send again to attack.

RIRAITO shite

Miranda is taking care of some of Chaoji is injuries, while he hits some level 2 destroying them.

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

When one is about to hit him another level 2 destroys it first, the scene changes to Timothy making a wide grin.

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

The scene changes to Lenalee fighting a bunch of level 3, kicking them while avoiding the attacks.

shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

kusatta kokoro o

usugitanai uso o

The scene changes to Allen with the level 2 unlock cutting akumas one after another.

keshite RIRAITO shite

And then flying towards the Earl.

kudaranai chou gensou

When the members of the of the Noah family all lunged at him

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

They send him back to the ground where Lenalee catches him making a smile

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

All the exorcists appear around them, all ready to strike.

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

Allen stands up smiling, before activating his Noah mode and he and the others clash attacks with the Noahs, making a blinding light

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

* * *

Allen woke up from his sleep and found Lenalee sleeping at his side.

'She really looks cute when sleeping'. He thought before getting up avoiding to wake her.

Allen looked at the clock and thought. '9:00, I have about two hours before the Asian branch gets here'. With that thought he started to do his morning workout. (The thumb push-ups while balancing on a chair).

* * *

In the science division.

"Okay, put those boxes there". Reever along with the other two section chiefs was telling the other scientists where to place boxes or where to make room for the Asian branch.

"Come on can´t you even follow a simple order". Regory Peck another section chief mock one scientist when he accidentally drop the box he was carrying.

"You should move that box there". Mark Barrows the last section chief informed one of his subordinates.

Between all this commotion we see a fainted Komui on a couch when.

"LENALEE". Komui yells although most people ignored him, he then gets up and goes find Reever. "REEVER WHERE IS LENALEE, WHERE IS SHE?". Komui yells while shaking Reever.

"Stop Supervisor". Reever answers trying to stop him. "I don´t know where Lenalee is so could you stop?". After that Komui releases him and runs towards the rooms.

"Where is the supervisor Komui?". Bridget, Komui is new assistant asks after seeing he wasn´t at the couch.

"He ran away, saying something about his sister and an octopus". Regory answered.

"When will he stop doing that?". Bridget asks massaging her temples with a hand.

"If he stops then we should be worried for World´s end". Reever said this time.

* * *

In a corridor.

We see a trail of smoke been left by someone with a beret and a Supervisor uniform.

"Was that Komui-san?". Lavi asks after seeing someone pass.

"I think so". Jason answered.

"Why is he running like that?". This time Miranda asked.

"I think I have an idea". Madison said making everyone look at her.

"What is it?". Lavi again asks while making a look of 'please, please tell me'.

"You see last night I was going back to my room after eating something and I saw Lenalee enter Allen´s room".

"Wait so you think?". Miranda asks before starting to shake a little.

"I don´t know". The former dancer responds not wanting to spread any false rumors.

"We should go see" . Jason suggests with a grin.

Soon everyone is following the trail left by the Supervisor.

* * *

Back in Allen is room.

Lenalee woke up and the first thing she realized was that Allen wasn´t sleeping at her side.

"Allen-kun?". As if on cue Allen gets out from the bathroom wearing a towel and with his hair wet.

"Ah, Lenalee good morning". Allen said.

"Yeah good morning". Lenalee answered slightly looking away to hide her blush.

"Are you okay?". Allen asks not realizing why she was acting like that.

"Y-Yes it´s just, well, you´re only wearing a towel". Just as she said this Allen also blushed and went to put his clothes.

"S-Sorry for that". Allen said halfway to put on his shirt.

She again looked at him. "It´s okay". She then saw the scar left by his own sword in the battle against the level 4 when they met Timothy. She got up and walked to him placing a hand to his scar when she was close enough.

"Lenalee?".

"I never asked you if that scar hurts". She said still looking at the scar where her hand was now placed.

"It hurt when I got it, but don´t worry it doesn´t anymore". He answers smiling at her.

"I´m glad". She responds taking away her hand and also smiling at him.

They stayed looking at each other when Allen started to move a hand to her cheek but stopped when he realized it was his left hand, he was about to take it away when Lenalee grabbed it with her own hand and place it on her cheek.

"I don´t mind your arm". Lenalee says smiling.

After she said that they heard someone yelling outside Allen is door.

"OCTOPUS, DO YOU HAVE LENALEE THERE, ANSWER ME, OR I´LL KILL YOU".

"Damn it". Allen thought out loud. "Just a second Komui-san".

"I´ll go to my room from the window, so Nii-san doesn´t kill you, okay?". Lenalee says to him before walking to the window.

Before she walked out the window Allen grabbed her hand and said. "Thanks but before you go". With that he kissed her and after they stop let go of her hand to get ready and face probably the scariest person in the order when it comes to Lenalee.

He opened the door and said. "What is it Komui-san?".

Instead of answer him Komui ran inside the room and started to look everywhere for his little sister while muttering something about a drill, an octopus and a new version of Komurin.

"Hey Allen". Jason greet him from outside his room.

"Hi why are you all here?". Allen responded and noticed Jason, Lavi, Miranda and Madison all waiting outside his room.

"Come on where is she?". Lavi says making a smirk.

"Where is who?". Allen answered not disturbed.

"Madison said that she saw Lenalee enter your room last night". Jason answers.

"Oh, she already went back to her room".

"So she spend the night here?!". Miranda asked with a nervous tone.

"No she just wanted to ask me something". Again Allen lied to prevent the certain murder Komui will do if he hears him.

"Lenalee is not here". Komui says whining.

"Did you tried her room, Komui-san?". Allen asks trying to get him out of his room.

The only answer was another smoke trail left by Komui.

"I guess that means he didn´t". Madison said to everyone else.

"Okay then let´s go eat". Allen says after finishing to put on his shirt and walking to the dinner room with everyone.

They all got their food and sat on a table, then Madison asked.

"How is the Asian branch?".

"Yeah I´m a little curious too". Jason seconded.

"Aww, isn´t that nice helping out your girl-". Lavi started but was stopped by Jason who said.

"Why don´t you go find that Noah Lulubell so you can have a girlfriend, because the only women you have a chance with are either her or some akuma girl like the vampire is ex-girlfriend". (I´m talking about when they met Lulubell in the anime, and Eliade).

Everyone on the table stopped talking before laughing at that sentence.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?". Lavi asks.

"Allen told me that the only girls he has ever heard you say strike to, are that Noah and an akuma that used to live with the vampire".

At that Lavi made a furious look at Allen who was just laughing at him.

"Why did you told him that?".

"Because it was hilarious". Allen answered still laughing.

"Why are you all laughing?". Lenalee is voice asked from behind Allen.

"Hi Lenalee, we were talking about how Lavi might be a better akuma and Noah detector than me". Allen answered.

"How do you mean?".

"Allen told me that the only girls he has heard him say strike to are this akuma that used to live with Krory and a Noah called Lulubell". Jason answered. "Oh wait he also told me about a women who helped you get to Edo, Anita right?"

"Yeah". Lenalee answered looking a little sad at the memory.

"A-anyway". Miranda interrupted looking at the sudden change of humor on the table. 'What should I do, come on just bring some new topic for a conversation'. "Does anyone know when the Asian branch will get here?".

"They´re supposed to arrive at around 11". Allen answered going back to eat his food.

"That´s in about half an hour". Lavi said to the rest.

"Excuse me but you still didn´t answered me, how is the Asian branch?". Madison asked again.

"Well, it's not that different from this branch I guess". Allen answered. "I remember when I was there everyone acted somehow like people act here".

"Why were you there?". Again Madison asked.

"I was trying to get my Innocence back".

Both Jason and Madison made a questioning face at that before Allen explained the whole encounter with Suman turned into a 'Fallen', then Tikki almost killing him, the training with Fou and finally getting his Innocence back while fighting Thread.

"Wait so you literally have a hole in your heart?!". Jason asked with him and Madison making the same face than Lavi and Lenalee when they found out.

"How are you still alive?!". This time Madison asked.

"Crown replaced the hole left by Tikki Mikk with Innocence particles". Allen responded completely calm.

"Wow the Innocence can do that?". Again Jason asked.

"Crown can, I don´t know about the other Innocences". Allen responded.

After that they kept on talking about some of the incidents in the order and other things until it was time for the arrival of the Asian branch, so everyone went to the Ark room to receive them.

* * *

Once in the Ark room.

"By the way Lenalee". Allen started. "Do you know which members will come here?".

"No, sorry Allen-kun". She responded.

"It´s okay we´ll find out soon enough anyway". After he said that the door opened letting the people pass to this branch.

"Welcome to the European branch". Komui said once the Supervisor of the Asian branch could be seen.

"It´s good to be here". Bak answered before he and a group of scientists entered the room.

"So did you get everything we needed?". Komui asked.

"Yes they are carrying everything for the new barrier generator as we speak". Bak answered.

"It´s good to see you again Bak-san". Allen interrupted the conversation.

"Ah Walker long time no see". After he said that Bak started to look at Allen as almost analyzing him.

"Is something wrong?".

"No it´s just… you seem… taller".

"Really?". After Allen asked that Komui measured him and confirmed that Bak was right he was now at Lavi is height.

"I hadn´t noticed before either". Lenalee said appearing in the conversation.

"Le-Lenalee". Bak stuttered before falling semi-unconscious to the ground.

"Bak-sama". Wong yelled before knelling and help him with his "illness".

"Is he okay?". Lenalee asked after seeing the Supervisor from the Asian branch passed out.

"Yes don´t worry". Allen responded before.

"WALKER-SAN". Lou fa yelled while running towards him to stop in front of him.

"Lou fa-san". Allen said after seeing her. "Long time no see".

"Is it really you, is that Noah giving you any trouble?". She asked too fast for someone to respond while examining him.

"Yes I´m okay don´t worry". The white haired exorcist answered with a smile that made Lou fa blushed. "Are you okay your face seems to be a little red?".

Lou fa looked away to hide her blush and said. "I´m fine".

"Oh, okay then".

Lenalee realizing the blush got a little upset for the fact Allen smiled to her. "So you came to help too, right?".

"Yes, the Supervisor Bak said he wanted all the help he could get".

After answering another voice said. "Hey Allen long time no see". Rikei greeted him.

"Ah, Rikei-san, Shifu-san, good to see you again". Allen greet them back. "So you came to help with the barrier generator too".

"Yep, we will make sure there are enough of those to protect a city if necessary".

"By the way Walker". Bak interrupted once he got over his "illness". "We could use your help with the barrier generator".

"Sure how can I help?".

"Komui here told me that you managed to…". He made a pause before saying. "…control your Noah".

"Yeah that´s right". Allen answered still not changing his expression.

"Well since this barrier needs to be as strongest as possible we wanted to ask you to try and pass it while using your Noah powers".

"Sure when?".

"Once we set the equipment, it should take around an hour".

"Okay".

"In the meantime could you show these three around, they seem to be quiet excited for visiting the headquarters and I´m not sure they will really concentrate". Bak said this while pointing at Lou fa, Rikei and Shifu.

"Okay, Lenalee could you help me with that, you know I always get lost". Allen asked Lenalee rubbing his neck.

"Sure". Lenalee answered smiling.

With that the five started to walk away while everyone else started to move the equipment.

* * *

**You must really hate me, with me for leaving everything like this.**

**But remember if it hit 60 reviews I will update the next chapter in the next two days.**

**Mini theater:**

**The curtain opens.**

**Asian branch.**

**Lou fa: I´m really happy the Supervisor Bak asked us to go with him to the headquarters.**

**Shifu: Yeah it will be a great opportunity.**

**Rikei: Although I think Lou fa says it because Allen is back.**

**Lou fa: -blushes- I-I don´t say it because of that.**

**Rikei: Yeah right.**

**The curtain closes and Lou fa appears imagining Allen while Rikei and Shifu sweatdrop at her.**

**Until next update.**


	30. Night 30: Finding out some things

**Chapter 30: Finding out some things. (I know worst title ever)**

**The story has reached 30 chapters.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello everyone, the story reached the 60 reviews so as promised here is the chapter.**

**Jason: Good thing you reviewed or he may torture you not updating in a while.**

**Me: Come on, in any case I would had stopped updating until next week.**

**Allen: You know that´s not important.**

**Lenalee: Allen is right so let´s just finish here.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**I do not own the song.**

* * *

It starts with a plain covered in grass that is moving forward, when suddenly a bunch of akuma shadows are flying in it and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

We see Allen on his mind with Neah behind him, both giving his back to each other, when he wakes up from his bed and quickly gets up.

sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara

It changes to Lenalee getting her shoes on, in her room before stepping out

tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

Lavi reading some kind of scroll in the floor of his room with Bookman

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

He stands up and also exits the room

yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

Kanda meditating, when Jason interrupts him, with Madison sighing behind them.

jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

Kanda attempts to cut Jason, but he dodges, then Jason starts to run away, followed by an angry Kanda, and Madison that tries to stop them.

jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa

It changes to Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy eating.

kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo

Suddenly everybody stops what they were doing and ran to the main entrance, where Allen is and the scene starts to move from an army of akumas to the Earl with the Noah family around him

keshite RIRAITO shite

Everybody activates their Innocence, and lunges to attack

kudaranai chou gensou

Kanda activates Nigento and cuts down two level 3 to then proceed to activates Sangenshiki.

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

Lavi hits an akuma sending it to Krory who finishes it, and then uses the combination of Konbo Ban and Krory to kill a bunch more.

kishikaisei

Jason cuts down some pinned down akumas, when one appears behind him Madison kills it, the scene changes to her dancing before Wilis is send again to attack.

RIRAITO shite

Miranda is taking care of some of Chaoji is injuries, while he hits some level 2 destroying them.

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

When one is about to hit him another level 2 destroys it first, the scene changes to Timothy making a wide grin.

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

The scene changes to Lenalee fighting a bunch of level 3, kicking them while avoiding the attacks.

shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

kusatta kokoro o

usugitanai uso o

The scene changes to Allen with the level 2 unlock cutting akumas one after another.

keshite RIRAITO shite

And then flying towards the Earl.

kudaranai chou gensou

When the members of the of the Noah family all lunged at him

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

They send him back to the ground where Lenalee catches him making a smile

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

All the exorcists appear around them, all ready to strike.

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

Allen stands up smiling, before activating his Noah mode and he and the others clash attacks with the Noahs, making a blinding light

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

* * *

After Allen, Lenalee, Lou fa, Rikei and Shifu walked away from the Ark room, Lenalee started to show them around the order, although someone seemed more interested in talking to Allen.

"So Walker-san, did you managed to eat well while on the run?". Lou fa asked.

"Yes, Johnny and I opened a store to make some money and we managed to make a living out of it". Allen responded.

"What did you do in the shop". Again Lou fa asked.

"I attended to the clients while Johnny fixed whatever they brought".

"Did you fixed anything while there?". This time Rikei asked.

"No, I would probably just break it more if I tried". The white haired exorcist responded rubbing his neck.

"I´m sure you would have done a great job Walker-san". Lou fa says to him.

"Well thanks but I´m not so sure about that".

Lenalee was still showing around the headquarters although it seemed the only ones focusing on that were Rikei and Shifu, while Lou fa kept asking to Allen things about his time as a fugitive.

They finished the tour and Lenalee had to go training while Allen and the rest needed to go and help with the barrier generator.

"Well here we part ways". Lenalee said to the other four.

"I´ll see you later Lena-". Before Allen could respond Lenalee had started to kiss him while she passed her arms behind his neck to pull him closer.

Allen was a little surprised she would do that out of the blue but soon responded placing his hands on her waist.

While this happened the other three had their mouths wide open for the surprise and their jaws would had dropped if it wasn´t for the fact they were connected to the rest of their faces.

Once they stopped kissing Lenalee let go of him and said. "See you later Allen-kun". With her characteristically smile and a slight blush.

"Yeah, see you later". Allen responded with his own a smile and also a slight blush.

After Lenalee walked away the other three were still with their mouths wide opened and trying to article some words, although failing on that.

Finally Allen decided to talk. "She is my girlfriend". He said simply making the three open their mouths more if that was even possible.

"W-w-w-w-when…". Rikei tried to somewhat ask.

"Two days ago". Allen responded guessing his question.

They would have kept going but the speakers sounded.

"HELLO, HELLO, WE REQUIRE THE PRESSENCE OF LOU FA, RIKEI AND SHIFU FROM THE ASIAN BRANCH, AS WELL AS THE PRESSENCE OF THE EXORCIST ALLEN WALKER IN THE SCIENCE DIVISION". Reever is voice sounded.

"I guess we should go". Allen said walking ahead while the other three followed still a little shocked.

* * *

Once they reached the place Bak was the first one to talk. "Okay Walker we need you to stand in the middle of the room".

Allen did as told and stood there.

"Okay, activate it". Komui spoke and a cube appeared around Allen avoiding his escape. While Komui was thinking 'This way the Octopus will be trapped and won´t be able of taking advantage of my sister'.

"Everything seems to be in order". Bak spoke reading the barrier is state. "Walker try and break it using your Noah powers".

"All right". Allen said and he closed his eyes before the seven stigmas appeared, once he opened his eyes again they were yellow.

More than one person got surprised at the change of appearance but soon got it over with.

"Okay now". Bak ordered and a dark matter light started to surround Allen is right hand before he hit the barrier destroying it with one hit.

All the science division was surprised before Komui spoke. "Allen how much power were you using when you hit the barrier?".

Allen still in his Noah mode answered. "To be honest around 15%".

Again the science division was surprised but decided to ignore that and started to find a way to make the barrier a lot more powerful.

"Well until we get the data to make a better barrier, there is nothing else you can do". Bak said to Allen who deactivated his Noah mode. "Thanks for the help, and we´ll call you when we got a better barrier generator".

"Okay, let me know if I can do anything to help". Allen answered before he walked away to let everyone work.

"Oi you three". Bak pointed to Lou fa, Rikei and Shifu. "Don´t just stand there start working". With that the three started to work although not completely concentrating on it. "I wonder why they´re acting like that".

* * *

Rikei is thoughts.

'Damn it why did they have to start dating why, why'.

Shifu is thoughts.

'Well it was a real shock to learn that but I´m happy for them, although I hope Rikei and Lou fa don´t try anything weird'.

Lou fa is thoughts.

'No they can´t start dating why did they start dating, are they serious, why Walker-san started to date with her'.

General POV

After thinking this Rikei and Lou fa released a sad sigh, with the rest of the science division wondering why they´re like that.

* * *

Meanwhile Allen was walking when he turned a corner and clashed with Kanda.

"Watch where you´re walking Moyashi".

"It´s Allen BaKanda and you´re the one who should watch where is walking".

"Oh really?, do you want another round".

"I´ll be more than happy". With that both started to walk to the training room exchanging a glare all the way there.

* * *

In the training room.

Madison and Lenalee had begun training with their Innocence and were now exchanging blows.

Lenalee made a jump to the top of the room to then fall with her speed and kick Madison, Madison after seen this prepared Wilis to receive the hit making a shield in front of her which received the kick. They struggle to see which one broke first before there was an explosion and both exorcists were sent back a few feets.

"Impressive Lenalee if I hadn´t placed that shield I might be KO already". Madison congratulates her.

"Thanks but if I couldn´t break it with that I´ll just need to get more power the next time". Lenalee responded.

After that the exchange of blows started again neither giving the other a chance to give a powerful blow.

After a few minutes of that they saw Allen and Kanda enter the room exchanging a glare and going to grab the practice swords.

They stopped the fight and looked at them.

"I guess they´re going to start again". Madison says to Lenalee.

"Yeah I hope they don´t end up like the last time". She responded.

"Same rules as before, Moyashi". Kanda said to Allen. "If I win you will stop calling me BaKanda".

"And if I win you will stop calling me Moyashi, BaKanda". Allen responded with a grin.

With that they lunged at each other exchanging blows with the wooden swords.

First Kanda attempted to give Allen an horizontal blow but he blocked to then try to stab him, Kanda moved out of the way and attempted an upward slash, Allen jumped back to avoid it before again lunging to him.

They kept doing this for around an hour and a crowd had already formed to see the fight.

"So they started again huh?". Jason asked to Lenalee and Madison.

"Yeah it seems this time they won´t stop until one of them loses". Madison responded.

"I hope there is another draw, so we can see this again". Lavi says appearing out of nowhere.

"Why do you want to see this again?". Lenalee asked.

"Because I make a bet with everyone in the order as to who will win, and since I´m one of the few people that says they´ll draw, I can keep most part of the money". Lavi responded with a grin.

"Can anyone enter?". Jason asked after hearing this.

"Lavi/Jason". Lenalee and Madison said respectively to them.

"What?". They asked at the same time.

"You shouldn´t make a bet out of who will win". Madison said to both.

The two just made a grin and walked away.

After that both went back to see the fight.

After another hour of the fight Allen and Kanda were panting heavily while glaring at each other.

In a split of second they lunged for the final time clashing the wooden swords, once they clashed them everyone could hear a crack and both swords were broke and sent flying away.

Just as this happened Bak was entering the room. "Excus-". Before he finished one of the broken swords hit him in the face making him fall down.

After realizing that a couple of finders went to help him stand up, while Kanda walked away not too happy about the draw.

"Ouch, that hurts". Bak complained holding a hand to where the piece of sword landed.

"Sorry Bak-san". Allen apologized once he saw him.

"It´s okay don´t worry, but more importantly I need you and Lenalee, to come with me". Bak responded.

"Why do you need us?". Lenalee asked after hearing her name.

"Komui said he wants to give you two a mission". Bak responded and with that both walked to the Supervisor is office.

* * *

In Komui is office.

Lenalee opened the door and the first thing she heard was. "LENALEE". Komui yelled with his child tone.

"Nii-san stop". Lenalee complained making him stop with a kick. "Why did you called us?".

With that Komui changed to his serious expression. "We have reason to believe the Asian branch is going to be attacked".

At this Allen spoke. "Why do you think that?".

"I received a report from Fou". Bak spoke. "Apparently there is some unusual activity around the base, and since they have an ark the Earl could send akumas there, since we don´t have any exorcists there I asked Komui if I could borrow you for a while". Bak finished.

"I didn´t want to send only the two of you but we have been receiving similar reports from all the branches and everyone is been send to different ones as we spoke". Komui said.

"When do we leave?". Lenalee asked.

"As soon as possible please prepare everything". Komui responded. "Also some of the scientists that came before will go back with you with the new barrier generator".

"Did you made it more powerful already?". Allen asked surprised by the speed.

"Not enough to hold what we stipulate is a Noah is full power, but it should be able to hold a level 4 for at least five minutes". Bak responded.

"Well that´s it". Komui said but before Allen leaved. "And Walker". Allen looked at Komui again. "YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO MY LENALEE YOU HEAR ME YOU DAMN OCTOPUS".

"F-fine Komui-san please calm down".

"What are you talking about Komui". Bak asked after hearing that statement.

"Lenalee -sniff- Lenalee -sniff- Lenalee is dating Allen the octopus". Komui finally said it and tried to get a drill after finishing but was stopped by a bunch of scientists who didn´t wanted another Komurin disaster.

After he said that Bak became blank. "Supervisor Bak are you okay?". A scientist asked after seeing his expression before he yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAALKEEEEEEEEEEEEER". With that Allen decided to go to his room to get everything he will need.

* * *

After Allen got to the ark room he found Lenalee saying goodbye to her brother who was saying something about she should come back if she feels lonely or that if the octopus does anything he will kill him as fast as he can.

"Hi Komui-san". Allen said once he got to where they were.

"Walker remember if you do anything to Lenalee I will kill you". Komui said with his devil voice.

"Nii-san stop I´m, sure Allen-kun wouldn´t do anything to me that I didn´t want". Lenalee stopped him.

"Hi Allen". Shifu greet him while he walked to them followed by an angry Rikei and Lou fa.

"Hi". He greet back everyone before Lenalee did the same.

"Okay everyone". Bak started talking. "We´re going back to the Asian branch to prepare ourselves for a possible attack we´re bringing with us the exorcists Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker so they can help us, everyone please treat them with respect". With that the gate opened allowing everyone to enter.

While Allen walked to the entrance he thought. 'I hope Fou doesn´t try to beat me up when I get there'. But his thoughts were interrupted when Lenalee grabbed his hand and smiled to him.

* * *

**And here is the end of chapter 30.**

**You know my policy about reviews and that I appreciate them.**

* * *

**Mini theater.**

**The curtain opens and we see a blank Bak before he yells.**

**Bak: WAAAAAAAAAAAAALKEEEEEEEEEEEEER. Komui how did you let this happen?**

**Komui: I didn´t let this happen that octopus must have done something to Lenalee.**

**Bak: Come on we need to find a way to save Lenalee. -He said this and he and Komui sat around a table-.**

**Komui: Here it starts the first meeting of the Get Rid Of That Octopus alliance or G.R.O.T.O. (I know it sounds ridiculous but I wanted to write this anyway). Now here are the blueprints for the greatest Komurin.**

**The curtain closes and we see Bak and Komui laughing like maniacs while writing something on the blueprints.**

**Until next time.**


	31. Night 31: The attack begins

**Chapter 31: The attack begins**

**Another chapter here.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I´m back sorry it took longer than usual but my tests for school are about to end and I will have more time to write.**

**Jason: Don´t lie you still have a few more before been free of school and you even failed in a couple of those.**

**Me: Allen.**

**Allen: Yes?**

**Me: Play poker with Jason. –Again a table appeared out of nowhere and they started to play while Jason complained-.**

**Madison: Why did you do that?**

**Me: Because I know that and him telling me just gets me annoyed.**

**Lenalee: Well why we don´t just say what we always say?**

**Everybody but Allen and Jason: Manu 259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**You know the opening and you know I do not own the song.**

* * *

It starts with a plain covered in grass that is moving forward, when suddenly a bunch of akuma shadows are flying in it and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

We see Allen on his mind with Neah behind him, both giving his back to each other, when he wakes up from his bed and quickly gets up.

sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara

It changes to Lenalee getting her shoes on, in her room before stepping out

tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

Lavi reading some kind of scroll in the floor of his room with Bookman

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

He stands up and also exits the room

yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

Kanda meditating, when Jason interrupts him, with Madison sighing behind them.

jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

Kanda attempts to cut Jason, but he dodges, then Jason starts to run away, followed by an angry Kanda, and Madison that tries to stop them.

jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa

It changes to Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy eating.

kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo

Suddenly everybody stops what they were doing and ran to the main entrance, where Allen is and the scene starts to move from an army of akumas to the Earl with the Noah family around him

keshite RIRAITO shite

Everybody activates their Innocence, and lunges to attack

kudaranai chou gensou

Kanda activates Nigento and cuts down two level 3 to then proceed to activates Sangenshiki.

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

Lavi hits an akuma sending it to Krory who finishes it, and then uses the combination of Konbo Ban and Krory to kill a bunch more.

kishikaisei

Jason cuts down some pinned down akumas, when one appears behind him Madison kills it, the scene changes to her dancing before Wilis is send again to attack.

RIRAITO shite

Miranda is taking care of some of Chaoji is injuries, while he hits some level 2 destroying them.

imi no nai mousou mo

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

When one is about to hit him another level 2 destroys it first, the scene changes to Timothy making a wide grin.

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

The scene changes to Lenalee fighting a bunch of level 3, kicking them while avoiding the attacks.

shosen tada bonyou shitte naite

kusatta kokoro o

usugitanai uso o

The scene changes to Allen with the level 2 unlock cutting akumas one after another.

keshite RIRAITO shite

And then flying towards the Earl.

kudaranai chou gensou

When the members of the of the Noah family all lunged at him

wasurarenu sonzai kan o

kishikaisei

They send him back to the ground where Lenalee catches him making a smile

RIRAITO shite

imi no nai mousou mo

All the exorcists appear around them, all ready to strike.

kimi o nasu dendouryoku

Allen stands up smiling, before activating his Noah mode and he and the others clash attacks with the Noahs, making a blinding light

zenshin zenrei o kure yo

* * *

Allen, Lenalee and the rest got to Asian branch shortly after leaving the headquarters.

"It´s been a while since I´ve been here". Allen thought out loud after arriving.

"WALKER". Someone yelled after seen everyone enter.

"FOU?". Allen said when she saw her running at him her hands already in its blade form. "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?". After he asked that Allen started to dodge the attacks of an angry Fou while she yelled.

"I´m going to kill you, you damn Moyashi".

"BUT WHY, AND MY NAME IS ALLEN?".

"BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE I HAD HOLDING BACK THAT NOAH".

"I DIDN´T HAD A CHOICE IT WAS TO STOP THE FOURTHEENTH AND I´M BACK NOW".

"I DON´T CARE WHAT WAS THE REASON I STILL WILL CUT YOU".

After she yelled that her right blade was about to cut Allen but he dodge the attack grabbed the hand and throw her away.

"Could you calm down now?". Allen asked after that.

"You got better at hand-to-hand combat, huh?". Fou asked after getting up again.

"A little yeah". Allen responded.

"Inspector Bak shouldn´t you stop that?". Lenalee asked after seeing the fight.

Bak seemed to not want to stop Fou but after seeing Lenalee he decided to do it anyway. (I guess you know why he didn´t want to stop her, right?).

"Okay Fou enough now it´s not the time". Bak said to her.

"-Sigh- Fine". With that she changed her hands back to their normal form. "But you better not escape again Walker". Fou said with a look of 'if you escape again I´ll murder you'.

"Okay". Allen responded simply.

"Well now that everything is settled Fou could you show them their rooms?". Bak said pointing at Allen and Lenalee.

"Fine, follow me". She said to them and they did as told.

"So Walker who was the poor bastard that trained you to get better at hand-to-hand combat?". Fou asked while they walked.

"It was my Innocence". Allen responded.

At this Fou made a look of 'what?'.

"Wait it will be easier if I show you". With that Allen activated his Innocence.

"Hi". Crown said to Fou once activated. "I´m Allen is Innocence".

Fou was still a little confused until Allen explained everything.

"Okay, so your Innocence can talk". Fou said once Allen finished explaining.

"By the way…". Crown spoke. "…thanks for the help on getting me back".

"Sure don´t mention it". Fou said and with that they kept walking after Allen deactivated Crown.

Lenalee was moving her head to the sides while walking to see the whole branch.

Allen realized this and asked. "Is something wrong Lenalee?".

She stopped looking at the sides to answer him. "No, just looking around".

"This branch is supposed to be even larger than the actual headquarters so make sure not to get lost". Fou said to her.

"You said the same thing to me the last time I was here". Allen said.

"That´s true but let´s see if for once you don´t need me to save you". Fou said with an amused tone.

"As I recall I was the one who saved you from that level 3". Allen responded.

"Yeah, but I saved you after that Noah destroyed your Innocence, and while you were considering joining the Earl to stop him from murder". Fou responded.

"I guess I still owe you then". Allen responded.

"Allen-kun you were considering joining the Earl?". Lenalee asked with a clear terrified look.

"Yeah, it was to stop him from killing everyone luckily Fou was there to hit me for even considering that option". Allen responded.

"But I won´t do it again". Fou said before adding. "So you´re gonna have to do it from now on". She finished pointing at Lenalee.

"Eh?". Both Allen and Lenalee said not understanding why she said that.

"Bak told me you two are dating so you better keep this damn Moyashi on track".

"It´s Allen". He said with an annoyed expression.

"Whatever, your rooms are in that corridor over there, your names are in the doors, see you later". With that Fou walked away.

"She seems interesting". Lenalee said after Fou walked away.

"Yeah, she really helped me a lot while here, oh and Lenalee".

"Yes?"

"Remember to keep me on track". Allen said with a chuckle.

"I will but I hope you can manage to do that on your own". Lenalee responded with a smile.

"I´ll do my best". After he said that they got to their rooms and they noticed the rooms were next to the other.

"I´ll go unpacking see you later Allen-kun". Lenalee said bye to him with a kiss.

"See you later". Allen responded before she entered her room, Allen entered his own after that.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bak is office.

"WHY DID YOU GAVE THEM ROOMS NEXT TO EACH OTHER, THE REASON I CALLED YOU WAS TO AVOID THAT KIND OF THING". Bak was yelling to Fou who was sitting on Bak´s chair with her feet on the desk.

"Shut up, they´re free to do whatever they want". Fou answered.

"NO THEY´RE NOT" Bak said yelling even louder if possible. "AT LEAST NOT IN MY BRANCH".

"Shut up, at least Walker had the guts to go for her instead of taking pictures at the distance". Fou responded.

"Y-Yo-You da-".

"See I was right". Fou finished with an amused smile.

With that Bak started to run to Lenalee is room.

* * *

With Allen.

He finished unpacking everything and was resting on his bed.

'I hope the Earl doesn´t attack in a while'.

'You should be ready just in case'. Crown said in Allen is mind.

'I know, but for now I´m just gonna go eat something'. With that he got up and exited his room. Before he walk to the cafeteria Allen knocked on Lenalee is door to see if she wants to go too. "Lenalee are you there?". No response. 'Weird'. "Lenalee I´m gonna enter". With that he opened Lenalee is door and didn´t find her there. "Lenalee are you here?". He then heard the sound of a shower.

"Allen-kun is that you?". Lenalee is voice sounded from the bathroom.

"Yes sorry you didn´t answered the door so I let myself in". Allen responded in front of the bathroom door.

"It´s okay, but can I ask you something?".

"Sure, anything".

"W-Well, c-could you pass me a towel?". Lenalee was glad there was a door in the middle so Allen didn´t saw her blush.

"Ah s-sure, where are they?". Allen asked after hearing her request.

"T-There should be a couple of them in a bag next to the bed". Lenalee responded.

"Found it". Allen said once he got the towel. "I-I´m gonna enter to hand you the towel now".

"Okay". Allen entered the bathroom looking at the ground as a precaution.

"Where should I put the towel".

"Could you just give it to me?". Lenalee asked after closing the shower.

"-Gulp- Okay". Allen passed his hand with the towel to the other side of the curtain looking away while doing it.

"Thanks". Lenalee said once she got the towel and Allen took that as his cue to leave.

Allen was sitting in a chair of Lenalee is room after handling her the towel when he heard the bathroom door open, he looked at it but quickly turn around after seen Lenalee in the towel he got her. "S-Sorry". He said quickly after that.

"I-It´s okay b-but please don´t look at me while I´m changing". Lenalee said trying to not be nervous.

"Okay, I won´t". Allen said after that, although he could hear Lenalee changing.

"Allen-kun I finished".

Allen looked back at her and blushed after that, she looked really pretty with her hair untied. (Remember she now has her hair around the middle of her back as I said in chapter 16)

"W-What?". Lenalee asked after seeing his reaction.

"Ah s-sorry it´s nothing". Allen looked away after saying this

"No seriously is something wrong?".

"No it´s just…".

"What?".

"You look beautiful with your hair untied". Allen said although with his back to her.

"Thanks, Allen-kun". She said approaching from behind to hug him.

"You´re welcome". They stay like that for a few moments when.

"LENALEE". Everyone could have sworn that was Komui but Allen and Lenalee saw a panting Bak in front of her door.

"Is something wrong Bak-san?". Lenalee asked after seeing him almost take down the door.

Bak just stood there looking at the scene when. "HEY BAKA BAK". Fou is voice sounded through the speakers. "THERE ARE AKUMAS COMING THIS WAY GET THOSE TWO LOVEBIRDS HERE".

Allen and Lenalee both ran past Bak who was still froze at the door muttering about Lenalee losing something to an octopus.

Allen and Lenalee got to the main entrance and saw a bunch of scientists and finders moving the new barrier generators to make a barricade.

"Good you´re here". Fou said to both after they arrived. "Where is Bak?". Everyone looked in the direction Allen and Lenalee came from but couldn´t saw anything. "Well it doesn´t matter for what I can see there are a bunch of those giant akumas and level 4 so you better be prepared".

* * *

Outside the Asian branch.

"I hope Allen is there". Road said to someone behind who didn´t even responded. "Come on I´m sure you can´t wait to play with him again". Again no response. "You´re not fun". She said this making a pout.

"Remember that he is not much of a talker".

"Ah Tikki what took you so long?". Road asked all happy again.

"Just needed to take care of something". Tikki responded.

"Anyway, let´s start". The scene goes away from Road revealing what could pass as an army of akuma.

* * *

In the main entrance.

"Everyone place the barriers to avoid them using the Ark, and in the main gate". Bak was saying after recovering from the little heart attack and get to the entrance. "Walker, Lenalee I need you two to get us some time while we finish placing all the barriers, can you do that?".

"Yes". Both responded at the same time before getting outside the branch.

"There are a lot of akumas". Allen said after seeing the small army.

"I´ll take care of the giant ones, can you take care of the level 4s?". Lenalee said to Allen who just nodded. "And Allen-kun". Lenalee said after activating her dark boots and get ready to jump. "Be careful".

"You too". Allen responded with a smile as he sees her go against the giants. "Crown". With this Allen´s Innocence activates.

"I guess the Earl didn´t wanted to give you a break". Crown said after activated.

"Nothing to do now but to free those akumas".

"Well said". The level 4s were getting closer with every word.

* * *

With Lenalee.

She made a high jump to be above the giant akumas who just as they noticed her started to shoot the 'star gita' to her, Lenalee was avoiding it without much difficult until she saw an opening and lunged to one of the combination of level 3s to gave it a powerful kick in the face, the giant that was hit fall because of the force of the impact but was still complete, noticing this Lenalee once again made a jump to then fall and break through the giant akuma is head from behind.

"Lenalee has gotten stronger". Road said from the distance without her noticing. "I think you should go and play with her for a while". She said this to the same person that was behind her and the person did as told.

"Enbu Kirikaze". Lenalee said creating a tornado that got off balance the remaining giants to then use the Ootokaze (Sound Shackles) to pass through their heads. "I think those were the last ones" Just as she said someone lunged and tried to hit her, but she moved out of the way just in time to avoid the hit. After regaining her balance her eyes were wide open for the person in front of her. "You are…".

* * *

With Allen.

Allen had his sword already activated and was cutting the level 4s, although this was been more difficult than usual since the akumas were now blocking the attacks as a group (Like when Lulubell invaded the order and three level 3s blocked Allen is sword by placing some sort of shield).

"I see they have learned new tricks". Crown spoke.

"They´re not the only ones". Allen responded, and just as he finished saying that the level 2 unlock was activated. "Akuma in sorrow let your soul be saved". With that Allen cut down a level 4, just as he did so another one appeared behind him ready to strike but was stopped by the Clown Belt that tied him up and then Allen turn around to finish it off. Two level 4 lunged at Allen while other two moved to each side of him and started to shoot. "Damn it". Allen said before lunging to the two incoming level 4s and made his sword clash with a dark matter shield they created.

"Die exorcist". The four said while the bullets were coming closer.

"Sorry I promised someone I won´t die". With that Allen disappeared and reappeared behind the two level 4s he was clashing his sword and cut them in half. "Cross Grave". He said and both akumas exploded before he lunged to one of the shooting level 4 and take off its right arm making both of them fall back and regroup with the rest of the akumas.

"Wow, I see you learned new tricks, shounen". A voice sounded behind the akumas before this moved to the side and let a Noah walk in front of them.

"Tikki Mikk". Allen said simply and prepared his sword to fight.

* * *

**And here ends the chapter.**

**I´ll appreciate if you tell me what you think of it and by this point everyone should know about my policy about reviews, for those who don´t any review is welcome as long as you don´t insult me.**

**Mini theater:**

**The curtains open and we see Rikei and Lou fa in a corner with a depressed aura.**

**Rikei: Why did Lenalee started dating Allen?**

**Lou fa: Why did Walker-san started dating Lenalee?**

**Shifu: Come on is not that bad.**

**Rikei/Lou fa: Yes it is.**

**Rikei: Wait that´s it.**

**Shifu: What is it?**

**Rikei: I´ll just join the G.R.O.T.O. (Get Rid Of That Octopus) alliance.**

**Lou fa: Wait you don´t have to kill Walker-san.**

**Rikei: I don´t?**

**Lou fa: No you just need to break them apart.**

**Rikei: Hmmmmm, nah it's easier to just get rid of him.**

**Lou fa: Then I will start an alliance to make them broke up.**

**Shifu: -Massive anime style drop-. Whatever.**

**The curtain closes and we see Rikei running towards Komui and Bak while Lou fa was dragging Shifu with her.**

**Remember you can ask to be in this section.**

**Until next update.**


	32. Night 32: Battle in four points

**Chapter 32: Battle in four points.**

**And here there is another chapter.**

**You know that I hope you like it.**

**Also new opening the song is STRENGHT by Abingdon Boys School and no I do not own this song either. (Side note: It doesn´t matter but they´re the ones who made D-Gray Man is first opening INNOCENT SORROW, I´ll try to have at least one song from each band that made the openings).**

**One more thing if you want a particular song to be the opening let me know and I´ll try to do an opening with it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay Allen, Jason you can stop playing now.**

**Jason: Really? -With a look of 'thank you kami-sama'-**

**Me: Yes.**

**Madison: You seem to be in a better mood.**

**Lenalee: Did something good happened?**

**Me: Not particularly I just pity Jason.**

**Allen: Remember if you want to punish him again you can tell me.**

**Jason: But thanks to me, Lavi and Madison, you and Lenalee are together.**

**Komui: So it´s because of you my sister started dating.**

**Jason and Lavi: K-K- K- K- K- K- K- K- K-Komui.**

**Madison: Don´t just stand there start running. –She said this already far away from there-.**

**Komui in top of a Komurin: DIE.**

**Allen: Anyway…**

**Everybody but Madison, Jason, Lavi and Komui: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa  
de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no  
omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite  
kazureru tamashii wo me wo  
yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana  
mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite  
toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga  
kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi  
yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono  
tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' (The giant white things) and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete  
nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

"Tikki Mikk". Allen said his sword pointing at the Noah.

"Come on shounen after all this time that´s how you greet me?". Tikki said with a grin. "You know the offer to join us is still on place just say yes and the attacks will stop".

"Did you say 'attacks'?". Allen asked with a serious look.

Tikki just grinned more and said. "And if I did?".

With that Allen jumped towards the Noah who ordered the akumas to kill him. All the akumas started to shoot at which Allen placed a 'Cross Grave' shield to protect himself but was still sent back to the ground.

With Lenalee.

"You are one of the third exorcists…". Lenalee was watching with her eyes wide open at the person in front of her. "…Tewaku".

"I won´t let you keep doing this". Tewaku says in a calm tone before changing her arm into its akuma form.

"What happened to you?". Lenalee asked ready to fight her.

"The Earl made me see how wrong we were so I will repay my debt helping in any way I can". She responded also standing ready to fight.

* * *

In Headquarters.

Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda were eating and talking about how everyone went to other branches.

"Does anyone know where Allen and Lenalee went?". Lavi asked.

"I think both of them went to the Asian branch". Madison responded.

"Both of them, how did Komui allowed that?". Jason asked truly confused at what Komui did.

"I don´t know, maybe he didn´t had anyone else to send". Madison thought.

"We four are here; he could had send one of us instead of her". Lavi said. "What do you think Yuu?". As he finished Mugen was already at his throat.

"Don´t call me that usagi". Kanda said with a glare.

"Hey Kanda why won´t you let anyone call you Yuu?". Jason asked.

"That´s none of your business". He responded before sheathing Mugen and walk away.

"I guess we´ll never know". Madison said.

"Maybe General Tiedoll knows". Lavi said. "He is Kanda is master so he should know some things about him".

"And where is he now?". Madison asked.

"I think he is at the North American branch". Jason responded.

"Okay so we´ll ask him once he gets back". Lavi finished with a grin when an alarm sounded.

"ATTENTION THIS IS NOT A DRILL; WE HAVE DETECTED AKUMAS COMING THIS WAY, ALL EXORCISTS REPORT TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL". A scientist said at which Lavi and the group ran to the entrance where Kanda was already.

"Good you´re all here". Komui said once everyone was in the room. "As the scientist said there are akumas coming this way, we were unable to estimate how many, but I can tell you there are even more than the last time, be careful".

With that everyone went outside their Innocence already activated.

Once outside the group looked at the army and couldn´t avoid being worry at their number.

"I guess the Earl is really pissed, to send this much akuma". Lavi said his hammer ready to invoke a seal.

"It doesn´t matter". Jason started. "I´LL JUST CUT THEM ONE BY ONE". After this he lunged at the akumas followed by Kanda with the Nigento activated.

"He seems to have two personalities". Madison thought out loud.

"But that second one really helps". Lavi stated. "Konbo ban: Gouraiten". He used this after finishing talking and sent his attack towards the akumas.

"I guess you´re right, Waltz of the Snowflakes". Madison invoked her level 2 unlock and made snow fall to stop the akumas is movement to then send her Innocence towards them.

The fight kept going with neither side stopping the attacks, the level 3s using different techniques depending on what the black matter allowed them to do, the giants trying to crush the exorcists and sometimes using 'star gita', while the exorcists were managing to fight them back with their Innocence, Jason pinning the level 3s down to then cut them, Kanda using the Hakka Tourou as much times and speed as his body allows, Lavi making flames surround his hammer and hitting the akumas with it, while Madison was cutting away with Wilis everything that was in the way.

"This seems to have no end". Lavi said getting ready another attack.

"Shut up and keep fighting baka usagi". Kanda said to him already lunging towards a giant akuma.

"COME ON YOU DAMN MONSTERS WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?". Jason yelled focusing on pin down one of the giants, making it fall to the ground. "MADISON NOW".

With that Madison started to generate a giant rock of ice with spikes on one side above the giant in the ground. "Take this". Madison sent the rock towards the head crushing it and destroying the akuma.

"Good combo". Lavi congratulated them.

"Thanks". They said in unison.

"I have an idea on how we can gain some advantage". Lavi started to talk, but released a fire seal in the middle to attack more akumas. "Madison make another of those rocks as high as you can, Jason help me cover her while she does that and then use your gravity control to make it fall as fast as you can". Lavi finished.

"All right". Madison responded and started to make the rock.

"JUST LEAVE IT TO ME". Jason yelled cutting everything in sight.

"I don´t care what you do but you better keep fighting". Kanda said to them while cutting two akumas in half.

"Gouka Kaijin: Hi Ban". Lavi yelled making the fire sneak appear. "HI BAN". He yelled again invoking one more. "Not yet, Ten Ban: Raiten Kaiten". He yelled making a thunder fall on the akumas at range limiting their movements so the snakes can hit them. "Madison how much longer?". Lavi asked ready to keep attacking.

"Almost done". She responded but a bunch of akumas were heading towards them.

"Damn I didn´t want to use this, Yuu fall back". Lavi said holding his hammer above his head. "Enraged earth: Tsuchi Ban (Tsuchi Ban = earth seal)". He said hitting his hammer in the ground after what the earth around the place started to tremble before long spikes came out of it piercing through every akuma it hit.

"If you had an attack like that why didn´t you used it sooner usagi?". Kanda said to him.

"-Pant- Because is hard to use it -pant- and I can´t control what it hits after activated". Lavi responded.

"Don´t worry Lavi I finished". Madison said to him. "Jason".

"ON IT". Jason jumped helped by his Innocence towards the giant rock. "NOW DIE, DAMNATION GRAVITY TIMES 50". He yelled making the rock fall towards the akuma.

The remaining giants tried to stop it with their arms, while the level 3s were lunging to the exorcists to not allow them to interfere.

Kanda, Lavi and Madison were fighting the level 3s destroying them one after another managing to only receive small cuts but they weren´t able to hit the giants so the rock can fall.

"DAMN YOU, DAMNATION…". Jason yelled while green light was emitted from his axe. "…GRAVITY TIMES 100". The rock gain more weight with that crushing the giants and every level 3 in its range. "-Pant, pant- Was that enough?". Jason asked once on the floor again.

"-Pant- Let´s hope so". Madison answered panting like everyone else. But those hopes were put aside when two level 4s appeared between the remains of akumas.

"-Chuckle- I guess we´re not done yet". Jason stated standing up holding Damnation with one hand and its blade on the ground.

"We better end this or some people from Central may start to annoy us about how we should have finished by now". Lavi said with a small grin preparing his hammer. Along with them Madison prepared to continue dancing, while Kanda was holding his swords pointing at the akumas.

* * *

In the Middle Eastern branch.

General Klaud along with Timothy, Miranda and Krory were talking with Louis Fermi, the chief of the branch, in his office.

"Thanks for coming here and help us protect the order". The supervisor said.

"No problem is what we have to do anyway". General Klaud answered.

"As long as we´re here nothing will happen to this branch". Timothy said with a grin.

"Supervisor". A finder who ran into the office said. "We have detected a large amount of akuma coming this way". Before anyone could talk the exorcists were running towards the entrance.

After getting there Klaud said. "Listen we must make sure none of the akumas get to the branch, Miranda use your Innocence to create a barrier around the branch, Timothy see if you can manage to control one of the akumas, Krory you and Lau Jimin will go and fight them directly".

The three heard the orders given by the General and answered at the same time "Understood". Before the battle started, Lau Jimin and Krory fighting in the front line dodging and hitting all the akumas, while Krory suck the blood out of one of them every once in a while, Timothy focusing on one particular level 3 trying to control it, while Miranda had her 'Time Out' around the branch herself and Timothy.

"Come on, come on". Timothy was saying while trying to control the level 3.

"Thimothy-kun are you okay?". Miranda asked, but he ignored her and kept focusing on the level 3 until…

"Got it". He said before his body fall to the ground and his spirit took control of the level 3.

"Hey, looks like that kid fainted because of the fear". A level 3 mocked, before another one cut it in half.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?". Another one yelled.

"I´m killing you". The akuma possessed by Timothy yelled before attacking the others.

"I guess he is okay". Miranda thought out loud. 'But there are too many akuma, I hope they can manage'. She thought for herself.

* * *

In the North American branch.

Generals Tiedoll and Sokaro along with Chaoji, Marie and Bookman were in the entrance of the branch already with their Innocence activated.

"It seems they couldn´t wait". Tiedoll said. "Do you know how many are them, Marie-kun?"

"Sorry Master, there are too many for me to give an exact number". Marie responded.

"Really?". Sokaro asked taking off his mask. "So I can kill, and kill, and kill a bunch right?". Sokaro was already half way towards them when finished talking.

"General Sokaro seems to really like to battle". Chaoji thought out loud.

"We should go too". Bookman remarked taking out his scroll.

"Yeah you´re right, Maker of Eden, Activate".

"Heaven Compass, Activate".

"Noel Organon, Activate".

"Arm of Baptism, Activate".

"Madness, Activate". All the exorcists yell in unison before preparing to fight.

Sokaro was already on his killing rampage not really caring if anyone else was there to fight, while Chaoji was hitting the akumas once they approached him sending them back with a hit, Marie was trapping the akumas to then pull from the strings and cut them into several pieces, Bookman had made a platform using the 'East Crime' and was sending the 'North Crime' as fast as he was able to destroy more akumas.

This kept going while the akumas seemed to keep appearing no matter how many they destroyed.

* * *

Back in the Asian branch.

The akumas kept shooting at the shield Allen made even after he touch the ground, trying to break it, but seeming to not made any progress.

"Hey shounen, how much time are you gonna be here, I´m getting bored you know". Tikki said smoking. "Come on g-". Before he could finish Allen was in front of him all the akumas still in place when he said.

"Death Ball". After Allen said this multiple explosions were made around the level 4s destroying them one by one. After the explosions ceased Allen draw his sword to cut Tikki but he managed to place his shield made of 'Tease' in the middle.

"You won´t cut me that easily this time shounen". Tikki stated before they both stopped the clash and gain some distance. "Let´s see if this will be our last dance". The Noah said making another shield appear on his free hand.

While Allen got ready to once again clash attacks with him.

With Lenalee.

The fight between Lenalee and Tewaku had started Lenalee had been giving her opponent numerous kicks, using the speed of the Dark Boots to not let her catch a break, until Tewaku used the spell 'Protection Wing' to prevent any more damage.

"I got you now". Tewaku said before a bunch of seals appeared around Lenalee. "En Ba (Flame Wings)". The seals started to shine before an explosion covered the area, after the explosion ceased Lenalee was nowhere to be seen so Tewaku deactivated her shield and said. "That´s what happens when you oppos-". Before she finished Lenaleegave her a kick from above sending her crashing to the ground.

"I´m not gonna be taken down by something like that". Lenalee stated after landing on the floor a few feet from Tewaku who started to get up.

"Then I´ll have to take things more seriously". Tewaku said once she managed to stand again.

* * *

**Here ends the chapter thirty two.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the new opening, including if you liked the first one more or if you just don´t like this new opening at all. Either way I´ll appreciate the review.**

**Mini theater:**

**The curtain opens and we see Komui and Bak writing something on a blueprint.**

**Komui: Okay so if we use this and then do this.**

**Bak: I see.**

**Rikei: Supervisors, may I join the alliance?**

**Komui/Bak: Sure the more the merrier -With an evil smile-.**

**Meanwhile.**

**We see Lou fa walking in top of a stage with a military uniform.**

**Lou fa: Here it starts the first reunion to separate Walker-san and Lenalee, I appreciate all the persons who came here.**

**We see a bunch of chairs with no one in them except for a tied up Shifu struggling against his restraints.**

**The curtain closes and both groups appeared yelling something.**

**Until next update.**


	33. Night 33: Battle in four points part 2

**Chapter 33: Battle in four points part 2.**

**Hi everyone I hereby give you a new chapter.**

**As always hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay everyone don´t make any noise. –I say to you in a whisper-.**

**Allen: Have you seen the writer?**

**Lenalee: No sorry.**

**Madison: No.**

**Lavi: Nope haven´t seen him.**

**Jason: Who cares where he is?**

**After that a transparent box falls trapping everyone.**

**Kanda: What the-?**

**A speaker sounds from inside the cage and my voice is heard.**

**Me: I trapped you guys there so you won´t interrupt me.**

**Allen: Wait so that means…**

**Me: One of you probably realized by now, so to make everyone aware yes, THE FIC HAS REACHED 5000 VIEWS.**

**Kanda: So what we´ll just do what we did last time.**

**Me: Kanda probably said "we´ll just do what we did last time" by now, but this box is proof sound so you won´t interrupt me, bye for now.**

**Outside the box.**

**You see me in front of the box with all the characters behind me apparently yelling.**

**Me: So… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE 5000 VIEWS, AS AN ESPECIAL THANK YOU FOR REACHING THE 5000 VIEWS I'LL MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I DON´T OWN D-GRAY MAN, THANK YOU.**

**Same opening then the last chapter and I don´t own the song.**

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa  
de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no  
omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite  
kazureru tamashii wo me wo  
yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana  
mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite  
toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga  
kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi  
yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono  
tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete  
nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

In headquarters.

The level 4s were still standing there looking at the exorcists, almost like daring them to make a move.

"Hey listen". Kanda talked.

'What, is this the end, is YUu talking?!'. A thought from Lavi.

"You three will take care of the level 4 on the left, I´ll handle the other one". The three looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure about that Yuu?". Lavi asked.

Points Mugen to his throat. "Don´t call me that usagi". He removed his sword and lunged towards one of the akumas.

"Well he is a general; I guess he can handle a level 4". Lavi said.

"But we should hurry with the other one as a precaution". Madison stated.

"NO PROBLEM". Jason said lunging at the other level 4.

Kanda clashed his swords with one of the akumas and send both of them away from the others, while Jason jumped and used his Innocence to quickly fall towards the akuma with his axe ready to strike.

The akuma grabbed the axe with one hand making the weight generated by Jason ability to create a crater in the ground.

"You can´t beat me with that exorcist". The akuma stated.

Jason made a wide grin and yelled. "AND WITH THAT?".

Lavi appeared behind the level 4 with his hammer covered in flames. "TAKE THIS".

The akuma placed its free hand in the way holding the attack. "No, you can´t beat me with that either". The level 4 said before seeing what seemed to be a snowflake falling on his arm.

Both Jason and Lavi made another wide grin and yelled. "AND WITH THAT?". Just as they yelled that the arm of the level 4 froze allowing Jason to cut through it, but the akuma let go of Lavi is hammer and dodged the slash.

"It's not gonna be that easy huh?". Madison asked ready to invoke another attack.

The level 4 stood there with one arm. "Exorcist". It said before taking what seemed to be a deep breath. "Die". With that the akuma made a loud scream causing an extreme pain to the exorcists.

"Damn it, I forgot they could do that". Lavi said but not even he was able to hear it because of the scream.

Once the scream ceased the three were a little dizzy while glaring at the level 4.

"YOU DAMN MONSTER, DAMNATION". Jason yelled trying to make the akuma fall with his gravity control but nothing was happening.

"Jason what´s going on?". Madison asked realizing the akuma wasn't even flinching.

"Damnation doesn't activate". Jason stated looking at his Innocence.

"It´s an ability from the level 4s". Lavi started. "They can temporary disable Innocence". Both Jason and Madison flinched at that statement. "All we can do is stay alive until our Innocences wake up again".

The level 4 wasn´t gonna just wait for them to be able to fight so it turned the one arm it still has into some kind of machine gun and started to fire rapidly at the exorcists, Madison went to a rock that was stopping the bullets but the more the bullets were shot the more the rock was been destroyed, Lavi had done something similar as he found another place to hide, while Jason had placed Damnation that, although deactivated, was still able to stop the bullets thanks to its size.

'Damn it how much longer?'. Jason was thinking as the bullets kept been fired at the three. 'Come on you're my partner in battle aren't you?'. He said in his mind trying to activate his Innocence. 'ACTIVATE, ACTIVATE, ACTIVATE'. He kept thinking this while green sparks were been generated by his axe.

'Come on activate already'. Lavi was also concentrating on his hammer. 'Come on we need to beat that akuma'. Sparks were also coming from his hammer without him realizing.

'How much longer will it take for the Innocence to awake again?'. Madison was thinking. 'This rock won't be able to hold on much longer, come on'. She also started to concentrate on her Innocence making sparks came out from it.

"I will kill all of you exorcists". The level 4 was saying while it kept firing bullets.

'Come on, come on'. The three exorcists were thinking at the same time, when suddenly three pillars of green light were emitted from where they were.

"Tettsui".

"Wilis".

"Damnation".

The three started to say before yelling at the same time.

"ACTIVATE". The three Innocences activated at the same time and the three lunged at the akuma.

"ENRAGED EARTH: TSUCHI BAN". Lavi yelled making the mark of the seal appear around the level 4 piercing through it stomach with a spike.

"Damn exorcist". The akuma said before taking the spike that was through it stomach out.

"Freeze". Madison said behind the akuma while Wilis was glowing around her more than ever. "Waltz of the Snowflakes version 2". Once she said that Wilis was send towards the akuma is legs freezing it in place.

"MY TURN". Jason said high above the akuma, making an almost 'Road like' sadistic smile. "METEORIC FALL". He started to fall at a tremendous speed with his axe ready to strike, once it was upon the level 4 he moved his axe to hit it, the akuma placed its only hand in the middle but was barely resisting the hit.

"Don´t expect to survive this". Lavi said preparing his hammer behind his back. "Ōzuchi Kozuchi, man, man, MAN". He said making the hammer grow more than ever. "Come on". With that he hit Jason is feets with the hammer helping him to go through the akuma, which seemed to be trying even harder to keep up.

"I'm here too". Madison said from where she stood. "Take this". She said hitting Lavi is hammer from above with Wilis repeatedly.

They kept doing this for a while, the level 4 been pushed down more with the force of the three.

"JUST DIE ALREADY". Jason said making his axe glow, at the same time Lavi is hammer and Madison is essence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH". The three yelled before the akuma is arm was cut through by Damnation followed by the rest of its body, the akuma started to expand and Lavi, Jason and Madison fall back before the explosion caught them.

Once the explosion was settled they spotted the last of the level 4 is face still alive and approached to it.

"Damn… you… exo…rcis…ts". It said to them.

"Well, as Allen would say". Lavi started to say readying his hammer for the final blow. "Rest in peace".

He was about to hit the akuma when a large beam of energy was shot their way, forcing the three to jump away and destroying the face of the level 4.

"What the…?!". Lavi said before Jason and Madison caught his attention looking at something that had appeared at the distance, causing the three to have a horrified expression at the sight of the…

* * *

With Kanda.

He had send the level 4 and himself away from the other three and was standing with his swords ready to attack.

"That was stupid of you exorcist". The level 4 started to talk. "Without your friends you won't be able to beat me".

"Che, don't make me laugh". He was preparing one of his swords for an attack. "I'm more than enough to beat you, Kaichū: Ichigen". Kanda said making the insects fly towards the akuma.

The level 4 easily dodged the attack to the side, it was ready to make a counter attack but Kanda suddenly appeared behind it. "How…?". The akuma muttered.

"Told you, Hakka Tourou". With that the akuma was once again sent away with the mark of Kanda is attack on its back. "Weak". Kanda said almost deactivating his Innocence when the akuma appeared in front of him attempting to punch him in the face, Kanda move his head out of the way but the akuma took the opportunity and hit Kanda in the stomach repeatedly this time making him fly away. Kanda managed to stand in his feet even after the attack but the akuma once again appeared in front of him, he placed one sword in the middle of the akuma is fist and attempt to cut its head with the other one, the akuma placed its arm in the middle resisting the attack and making sparks come out because of the force of the clash. They stay clashing attacks for a while before jumping back at the same time glaring at each other.

They both suddenly disappeared and reappeared clashing attacks repeatedly Kanda moving his swords changing between one sword attacking and other defending, while the level 4 was doing something similar with its arms also clashing them with the swords and attempting to lay a hit on its opponent, then both clash their attacks making an explosion that sent them away from each other but never stopping to glare at the other.

'Damn, I didn't want to use this'. Kanda was thinking while concentrating on his weapon. "Shouka". He said making his pupils change into three dots and veins appear around his eyes. "Kinki, sangenshiki". Kanda said activating the third illusion. "Let's see how powerful you really are". Kanda said to the akuma that was ready to attack.

"Don't underestimate me exor-". The level 4 got quiet when it saw Kanda in front of him with his right sword above his head and his left sword been holding the other way around. "DABURU BAKUHAKUZAN (It means double Exploding Spirit Cut)". Kanda yelled moving his swords downwards and upwards respectively creating small explosions along the way of the cut and destroying both of the akuma is arms and separating its legs from the rest of its body leaving it ready to explode.

"I told you I'm more than enough to beat you". Kanda repeated moving away from the explosion. Once the explosion occurred the face of the level 4 landed in front of Kanda.

"Damn… you… e…x…or…cist". Once it finished saying this Kanda destroyed it stabbing it with Mugen.

"Weak, I better go bac-". Kanda suddenly felt an excruciating pain through its body. "Damn it why of all times…?". He said while trying to stand only to find it useless when suddenly…

* * *

In the North American branch.

The five exorcists were killing as much akumas as they can with their respective Innocences, although the akumas kept appearing they were destroyed as quickly as they approach any of the exorcists.

"This seems to have no end". Tiedoll stated although didn't seemed to do it because he was tired, since he made a fourth 'Art' to fight more of the giant akumas.

"I'm hearing less noise master, there shouldn't be many more enemies". Marie said destroying some level 3s.

"That's a relief". Chaoji said hitting an akuma three times making it explode.

"What do you mean by relief, it means I'll have to stop killing". Sokaro stated before literally pass through several giants and making a level 3 fall in one of the blades due to the explosion generated by the giants. "And I'm having a great time right now, why would I want to stop?". He finished before keep destroying everything on his way.

"He seems to never get tired, but even he must have a limit". Bookman thought out loud sending more needles.

The five kept doing this until there seems to be no akuma left.

"Did we finished?". Chaoji asked trying to catch his breath.

The question was answered when several bullets were send towards them.

"Hōyō no niwa (Embracing Garden)". Tiedoll says making a white tree in front of the Everyone including himself. "I guess we haven't finished yet". Tiedoll said looking at the place where the bullets came from.

"Finally, I was wondering when I will be able to fight one of those". Sokaro said with a wide 'Sokaro smile'.

"This noise is…". Marie started.

"Yes it's a level 4". Bookman said to him.

"Die exorcists". The level 4 stated before starting to move towards them.

"-Gulp- What should we do?". Chaoji asked his master.

"Well, what do you think?". Tiedoll asked Sokaro.

"I think you should go inside and let me have fun". He responded before lunging to the akuma.

"Is this okay?". Chaoji asked with an anime drop.

"He can handle it". Tiedoll said before deactivating his Innocence and walking to the branch.

"Master where are you going?". Chaoji asked again.

"Inside". He responded like it was the normal thing to do.

"But-".

"Don't worry, General Sokaro can handle that akuma". Bookman interrupted before going in the same direction as Tiedoll followed by Marie.

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea?". Chaoji asked again.

"Hey, brat". Sokaro called to him while cutting one of the level 4 is arms with Madness. "If you interfere I'll cut you along with this akuma". Chaoji just looked at everyone and then decided to just follow his master.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Sokaro was already slashing the akuma, while this only could attempt to dodge the hits since it wasn't able to fully block them. On one of the dodges the akuma punched Sokaro in the stomach, it thought that will send him flying away, but it didn't, Sokaro just started to laugh like a maniac. "That's it, that's how I want to play". He said before cutting the akuma is bottom half.

The akuma took some distance from the general wondering how to attack him, but before it could think of anything Sokaro was again trying to destroy it.

"Now DIEEEEEEE". The general yelled before starting to spin his weapon at a tremendous speed making the blades glow red from the heat generated. "DEDERŪPA (Cremation Dance)". He yelled sending his weapon towards the akuma and slashing it in two parts making it explode. "Ah, that was fun, I hope I can get to fight another one of those soon". Was the last he said before walking back to the branch.

* * *

In the Middle Eastern branch.

Lau Jimin and Krory were still fighting the level 3s and giant akumas, while Timothy was helping as much as he can controlling akuma after akuma for as long as possible.

Krory had his hands covered in blood to increase his power and was destroying as much level 3s as his body allowed him to move. Lau Jimin was fighting the giants, avoiding their blasts and attempts to hit him back while his hands covered in energy, hits the giants almost piercing through their heads. While this happened Timothy was controlling a level 3 which ability was to fill the air with dark matter (after the possession Innocence) to then shoot it towards its objective piercing it.

"Take this". Timothy, controlling the akuma, said shooting several bullets towards the enemies.

"Lau Jimin Long Range Mode: Destruction Shell Lau Gunz". Klaud said making Lau Jimin building an explosive mass of energy. "Now die, Fire!". Once she said this Lau Jimin shot the energy destroying almost all of the level 3s as well as some of the giants that were left.

"Damn exorcist". One of the few level 3s that survived said.

"You shouldn't underestimate us". Krory said behind it before biting and sucking away all the blood.

"Damn you". Another one said hitting Krory and then jumping towards him, but before he could receive any more damage Krory caught the akuma is fist and then sent his own fist through the akuma is head, destroying it. The exorcists kept destroying the few akumas that were left until it seemed no more were around.

"I think that's it". Krory said to General Klaud.

"It seems that way, let's go back". She said while Lau Jimin changed back to its normal form and landed on her shoulder.

"What a relief they're okay". Miranda said when she saw them moving back to the branch.

"Sure I guess". Timothy said acting like he didn't care.

Just when they were about to reach Miranda is barrier something appeared behind General Klaud. "Die exorcist". A level 4 said ready to kill the General, but just when it was about to kill her Krory stood in the way receiving the hit and flying towards Miranda is barrier.

The akuma attempted to try and kill Klaud again but she activated Lau Jimin again making the akuma fall back with a punch.

"Krory". Miranda called to him. "Timothy-kun please help me get Krory inside the barrier". She said before making a small hole in the 'Time Out' so Krory could enter.

"Oi, are you still alive vampire?". Timothy asked with a worried expression.

"He seems to be alright, I'll use my Time Record to-".

"Don't". Krory interrupted her.

"What are you saying that's a serious wound it could kill you if I don't stop it". Miranda said back.

"I have an ace up my sleeve". Krory said when…

* * *

With Klaud.

She was ordering Lau Jimin around telling him when to dodge and when to attack, giving punches to the multiple level 4s that appeared after the first one.

Although Lau Jimin was hitting almost every single akuma they were able to hold back the attack using a shield of black matter that was created with three or more level 4s.

'Damn it, there are too many level 4s'. Klaud thought, when suddenly a level 4 appeared almost in front of her ready to kill her, she gritted her teeth waiting for the attack when someone pierced through the akuma is head turning it into dust. "Krory?". She asked seeing what seemed to be a winged Krory made of blood.

The blood Krory didn't even answered he just lunged towards the akumas draining all the blood from every akuma he touched.

"What is that?". One of the level 4s asked before Krory also turn it into dust.

"I won't let you touch this branch". Blood Krory spoke.

"DIE EXORCIST". The level 4s yelled turning their arms to machine guns and starting to shoot to Krory.

He just stood there receiving all the hits and absorbing the blood that came with the bullets making him even more powerful.

The akumas were so focused on Blood Krory that didn't realized that Lau Jimin was ready to shoot at them. "Fire!". Klaud yelled making Lau Jimin shoot the energy towards the akumas, some were quick enough to react and escaped the explosion, but the explosion caught them anyway making them lose an arm or leg.

After the combined explosion of Lau Jimin and the akumas been destroyed seized the few remaining akumas were quickly destroyed by either Blood Krory or a few hits from Lau Jimin.

The battle ended this time with no more akumas appearing and the blood from Krory came back to his body.

"Wow". Timothy said looking at the almost unconscious Krory.

"That was amazing Krory". Miranda said to him, who gave a weak smile before falling completely unconscious.

"Let's hurry and bring him inside". Klaud said making the still activated Lau Jimin carry Krory to the branch is infirmary.

* * *

With Allen.

Allen and Tikki had been exchanging blows for a while now with Allen's sword clashing against Tikki is shields over and over again making sparks come out from every clash. In one opportunity Allen clashed his sword with Tikki is shield but instead of prepare another hit with it he raised his left hand made of clown belt and attempted to hit Tikki in the face, the Noah placed his other shield in the middle resisting the attack.

"Hey shounen, I thought you just wanted to exorcise my Noah". Tikki said with a mockery tone.

"I don't think a punch would be enough to kill you". Allen responded.

"Well…". Tikki started making the hand that hold the shield against Allen is fist glow "…you're right about that". With that he deactivated his shield and hit Allen in the stomach sending him away.

Allen landed in the ground hitting his back. 'He is more powerful than before'. He thought to himself before starting to stand up.

"You know what shounen". Tikki started to talk again. "I think you aren't as powerful as you were before". He finished lunging towards Allen. "DIE". The Noah yelled pointing his right hand towards Allen is heart preparing to take it from his chest.

Just as he was about to hit him, the clown belt stood in the way of his hand. "What the-". Tikki was interrupted by a hit from Allen is sword that managed to give him a cut in his left arm.

"You're underestimating me Tikki Mikk". Allen said to him. "I'm also stronger than before". Allen said lunging towards him.

"Damn you". Tikki said placing another shield in the middle, but instead of clashing the attacks Allen changed hands passing his sword above the shield and into the arm made of clown belt moving it to slash Tikki. 'No, I can't let that sword cut me again, I won't let that sword cut me again, I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't, I WON'T LET THAT SWORD CUT ME AGAIN'. As Tikki finished thinking this dark matter was starting to come from his body and just as Allen is sword was about to slash him his Noah awakened placing dark matter in the middle of the attack.

"That is…". Allen is eyes were wide open at the sight of the awakened Tikki before he punched him several times, once again sending him to the ground this time making blood come out from his mouth as well as from where he landed the hits. "Damn it, that form again". Allen thought out loud remembering the last time he faced Tikki in that form.

"Are you okay Allen?". Crown asked.

"Yeah, he just caught me off guard". Allen responded ignoring the pain from the punches and standing ready to keep fighting.

* * *

With Lenalee.

After Lenalee sent Tewaku flying to the ground with a kick the battle has been mostly one sided with Lenalee using the speed of the dark boots to hit her repeatedly and avoiding the third exorcist is attempts to make a counter attack.

'Damn it, I must end this quickly'. Tewaku was thinking while remembering something.

* * *

Flashback.

In the Earl is ark.

"Did you called for me Earl". Tewaku asked the figure in the far away chair of a table where all the Noahs were sitting.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad you could make it". The Earl responded acting all happy. "You see I need you and Tikki-pon to go to a certain branch and cause some problems".

"Earl could you please stop calling me 'Tikki-pon'?". Tikki asked the Earl.

"Why, it suits you". Devito said to him.

"Suits you, suits you". Jasdero seconded his brother.

"Shut up you two". Tikki responded.

"Anyway". The Earl interrupted making everyone shut up and he talked again to Tewaku. "If you're successful in this mission I will allow you to see your brother, now go prepare yourself". The Earl finished.

'My brother'. Tewaku thought while walking away.

End of Flashback.

* * *

'I need to end this now'. Tewaku thought once again making his arm start to glow because of the dark matter making Lenalee stop her attacks.

"What is that?". Lenalee asked while seeing purple light emanate from Tewaku is body.

"AHHHHHH, I'LL KILL YOU, EXORCIST". Tewaku yelled before a bunch of smoke appeared avoiding Lenalee to see anything.

'What is going on?'. Lenalee thought for herself before something appeared behind her, and kicked her sending her to the ground where Tewaku previously was.

Once she was able to stand again she looked towards the direction she fell as the last of the smoke dissipated. She gulped at the form of what seemed to be Tewaku was showing. The former Crow had her entire left arm covered with needles as well as the hole she uses to devour akuma, also almost the entire left side of her body was covered in some sort of armor that also had needles in some parts and the left side of her face had what seemed to be a level 3 is helmet, while on the other side she had a sadistic smile with her teeth also in the shape of a level 3 is teeth.

"HAHAHAHAHA". Tewaku started to laugh maniacally. "I WILL KILL YOU NOW, DAMN EXORCIST". She yelled before lunging towards Lenalee who stopped staring at her and quickly dodged the incoming attack. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE". Tewaku yelled again raising her left arm in the direction of Lenalee and sending a dark matter blast towards her.

Lenalee used the acceleration of the dark boots to quickly gain altitude and avoid the attack. "I don't know what happened to you, but I won't let you destroy the order". Lenalee said quickly falling towards her kicking her head and making it crash on the ground with her heels still pushing her deeper, before she once again jumped high in the air. "Enbu Kirikaze". Lenalee said sending a tornado towards Tewaku. After that she landed in the ground looking at where Tewaku was. "Was that enough?". A question that was answered when from the ground behind her Tewaku appeared and hit Lenalee in the back sending her to a wall.

"HAHAHA, I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU EXORCIST". Tewaku yelled again, while Lenalee was slowly standing up with blood coming out from where Tewaku had hit her.

'Damn it she seems to have more resistance now'. Lenalee was thinking while her opponent kept laughing. 'I need more power to beat her'. Lenalee thought again when Tewaku lunged at her attempting to hit her with her left arm, Lenalee avoided the hit and instead the attack hit the wall behind her making a big hole in it.

"STOP RUNNING". Tewaku yelled flying towards her direction.

Then a sky battle started Lenalee and Tewaku exchanging blows while every now and then Tewaku fired a dark matter beam that Lenalee was somehow avoiding and Lenalee moving fast enough to make a kick land in her opponent once in a while. After keeping this going for a while both were tired from the battle and panting heavily, with Lenalee above Tewaku in the air.

'I need to end this with my next hit'. Lenalee thought for herself making her boots glow.

"I'LL KILL YOU, LET YOURSELF DIE, YOU DAMN EXORCIST". Tewaku yelled preparing her left arm for one last blast. "DIE". She yelled again sending an enormous amount of energy towards Lenalee.

'Now'. Lenalee thought for herself before moving aside from the blast and just as quickly to fall towards Tewaku who wasn't able to move because of the current attack. The dark boots glowed even more as she reached her and by the time it was about to make contact the only thing that was visible was a green blur, the hit made contact with Tewaku is face sending her downwards still with the dark boots hitting her until it reached the floor making a giant crater in it. "-Pant, pant- I think -pant- that did it". Lenalee said out loud after seeing Tewaku reverse to her normal form. "I need to go see if Allen-kun needs help". With that she made a jump in direction to Allen is battle.

* * *

Back with Allen.

Awakened Tikki had been dealing punch after punch to Allen who somehow was managing to avoid a serious wound, in one opportunity he dodged Tikki is attack and attempted to cut him before he could make another one, but the Noah used his tentacles to block Allen is attack and then to send him back a few feet.

"-Pant- Damn I guess there is no more choice". Allen said out loud before Tikki lunged at him again his fists ready to hit him, but when he was about to connect the attack Allen caught the fist with his arm made of clown belt. "Fourteenth mode activated". He said after the stigmas appeared and his eyes tuned yellow. After catching the fist Allen moved his sword to slash Tikki, he placed another dark matter shield but was still sent away because of the power of the attack, this time Allen lunged to Tikki and clashed his sword against another shield making an explosion that didn't send either of them back, instead thy both stood their ground as they exchanged blows at a tremendous speed making sparks come out of ever clash at one opportunity Tikki attempted to hit Allen with a dark matter sphere after his sword had stood clashing with a shield, but Allen let go of his sword to dodge the attack rolling in midair to then give a kick to Tikki that was sent flying away at the same time Allen grabbed his sword and jumped towards the Noah, that somehow dodged the attack but was still cut in the back due to Allen is clown belt, after that they kept exchanging blows this time not giving the other any opportunity for a counter attack.

After around ten minutes of this they both clashed attacks with more force than before making an explosion that this time sent both of them away from the other.

'He is strong I need to finish this quickly'. Allen thought ready to lunge at Tikki but suddenly flinched and stop moving. 'What-'. Another voice inside his mind interrupted him.

'HAHAHA, I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO USE MY POWER WITHOUT MY MIND, NOW LET ME TAKE YOUR BODY'. Allen was holding the right side of his face in pain as the skin in it started to slowly turn black.

'I can't let him control me, fall back, fall back, FALL BACK DAMN IT'. He was thinking when suddenly his body stopped holding his face and made what seemed to be a sadistic smile but before it did anything else his right hand moved the sword up.

"HE SAID FALL BACK". His body yelled before stabbing itself with the sword making his skin turn back to its normal color.

'What was that, it wasn't Crown nor Mana, then who-'. His thought were interrupted when he saw Tikki lunging at him fist first at which he placed the sword in the middle making another explosion that sent both away from the other. 'For now I'll just deactivate the Fourteenth mode I'll think of a way to defeat him'. Allen thought making the stigmas disappear and his eyes return to their normal color.

Once he finished this he heard a voice calling him. "Allen-kun". Lenalee called to him landing at his side. "Are you okay?". She asked seeing his wounds.

"I'm well enough". He answered forcing a smile. "But I'll need help with Tikki". He finished changing back to a serious expression as well as to face the Noah.

Lenalee quickly appeared behind the Noah kicking him before he could respond and sending him towards Allen who took the chance and managed to land a superficial cut to Tikki is chest, making the Noah scream in pain, after that both Allen and Lenalee positioned themselves a few feet from Tikki.

"Enbu Kirikaze". Lenalee said making the tornado appear.

"Salvation slash". Allen said making an Innocence cut fly towards Tikki who was still dazed because of Allen is previous cut and received both attacks those making an explosion as they hit the Noah.

After the smoke settled Allen and Lenalee saw Tikki still standing and looking at them.

"-Pant- That wasn't enough?". Allen asked after seeing him still standing but his question was answered when the Noah fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow, amazing Allen I'm surprised you managed to beat Tikki". Road said appearing at Tikki is side with a door behind her. "But next time you won't be so lucky, so better be prepared". She was carrying Tikki to the door as she said that.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY". Allen yelled running towards the two Noahs but when he was about to cut them Tewaku appeared in front receiving the cut and allowing the two to escape.

After the hit several crosses appeared where Allen is sword had hit her making her yelled before falling unconscious.

"Lenalee are you okay?". Allen asked after both deactivated their Innocences and were waiting for the Asian branch to come for them.

"Yes just some cuts and bruises don't worry". Lenalee answered with her characteristic smile. "And you?".

"The same although something strange happened during the fight". Allen answered.

"What?". She asked and Allen told her how his body stabbed itself to get Neah to go away. "That is strange". Lenalee said. "But are you sure you're okay?". She asked this with a worried expression.

"Yes Lenalee I swear I´m fine". Allen answered holding her hand.

"Okay, but if something is wrong you tell me right away, alright?". Lenalee asked still with the same worried expression.

"I will". Allen responded and before they could say something else Bak was yelling at them.

"Walker, Lenalee". Bak said and tried to catch his breath once he was in front of them.

"Why are you running Bak-san?". Allen asked.

"Something happened in headquarters". Bak responded making both Allen and Lenalee turn their expressions to a one of fear.

* * *

**Here ends the chapter.**

**I hope you liked it since as I said before I made it extra-long as a special thank you for all the views.**

**Two more things to do now.**

**Mini theater.**

**The curtain opens and we see G.R.O.T.O. and Lou fa yelling at each other.**

**Komui/Bak/Rikei: We must kill the octopus.**

**Lou fa: We just need to break them apart.**

**Shifu was still tied to a chair while this happened, then Allen and Lenalee appear from around a corner.**

**Allen: What's going on?**

**Komui/Bak/Rikei: OCTOPUS –While they hit a button making a cannon appear- GO CANNON KOMURIN. –A beam is shot making a giant explosion and destroying the set-.**

**The curtain closes and we see Allen and Lenalee appearing from behind some debris.**

**Lenalee: What was that?**

**Allen: I don't know.**

**Lou fa, Shifu and G.R.O.T.O. appear in top of a bunch of debris after falling.**

**Until next update.**


	34. Night 34: The enemy at headquarters is

**Chapter 34: The enemy in headquarters is…**

**READ AUTHOR IS NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE, IS IMPORTANT.**

**Author is Note: Hi to anyone who is reading here, first I want to apologize if what I'm about to say (or write) may upset some people, although not sure, but either way I'm sorry if this made someone upset.**

**I am really happy for all the reviews you have left for the chapter and I appreciate every single one, but sometimes I read that those reviews are somewhat repeated, not that it bothers me because so far I only found reviews saying my fanfic is good (THANKS YOU ALL WHO THINKS MY FANFIC IS GOOD), but even so I will like if you give me some constructive criticism to make the fic even better (now if you say my fic is perfect I will make an entire mini theater thanking you for that but I will find that hard to believe).**

**Also and this is for those who read but doesn't leave a review, I'm also happy that you like my fic (I'm guessing here but I think if you don't like it you wouldn't read it) but if possible please leave a review saying what you think of the chapter.**

**Thanks to anyone who is reading this and sorry if I made someone upset.**

**Manu259.**

**One more thing, this chapter will be the usual long but do you want the chapters to be as long as chapter 33 from now on?**

**Please let me know.**

**Now…**

**On with the disclaimer before you want to hit me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**There is a note that says "Just standard Disclaimer (that also applies to the opening) because of the large Author is note". **

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa

de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no

omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite

kazureru tamashii wo me wo

yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana

mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite

toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga

kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi

yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono

tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

"Something happened at headquarters". Bak said making both Allen and Lenalee change their expressions.

"What do you mean something happened?!". Allen asked almost yelling.

"Here I have a message from there". Bak said taking a golem from his coat that started to play a message.

"...requi…elp…nda…be…len". The message stopped there.

"What does that mean?". Allen again asked.

"I don't know, but we already have the barriers set, you two should go and help". Bak responded, and Allen was about to make a door when. "Wait Walker, if you open a door here Leverrier will know". Bak said discretely pointing to a golem at the distance. "Come on let's hurry back to the branch and use that door". Bak said and they were about to run back when Allen said.

"Wait Bak-san, please take her too". Allen pointed at Tewaku that was still unconscious; Bak seemed to want to say something but before he could Allen interrupted again. "I used my sword on her, so the akuma half is already gone". With that Bak nodded and said that they should hurry while he carries her.

Allen and Lenalee were running towards the Asian branch, while Lenalee was thinking.

'What does that message means, is someone in trouble, no please let everyone be safe, please'. She was thinking when Allen called to her.

"Lenalee". He said at which she looked at him. "They're okay, don't worry". Allen assured her with a smile, she still was worried but decided to stop thinking the worst when they aren't there yet and nodded to Allen. 'That's what I want to believe but that message, something must be wrong, just hang in there until we get there, everyone'. Allen thought to himself before both entered the gate of the Asian branch.

* * *

Meanwhile in headquarters.

"That, that is a…". Lavi was trying to say something about what he is seeing but wasn't able to find words.

"Lavi what the hell is that thing?!". Jason asked clearly alarmed.

"Is it some kind of akuma?". Madison asked also alarmed.

"No". Lavi finally was able to answer. "That is an effect the Innocence has when an exorcist loses its compatibility". Lavi took a deep breath before continuing.

"Wait you say when an exorcist loses its compatibility?". Jason asked hoping he heard it wrong.

"And the only other exorcist around here is…". Madison said.

"Yu has become a fallen". Lavi finished while the three look at the giant torso with no arms, legs or head floating in the sky.

Then the fallen started to pour out energy from the holes in its arms.

"Damn it, is gonna attack!". Lavi warned the other two before the attack was send where they were. "Look out!". Lavi warned them once again and Madison used her Innocence to form a barrier in the middle hoping to stop the attack.

The energy from the fallen impacted with Wilis while Madison was barely been able to stop the attack. "It´s really strong". Madison said while trying to stop the attack but the shield was slowly cracking, before been completely destroyed making an explosion after it.

Once the smoke was clear the exorcists were nowhere to be found while the fallen started to float away.

"-Pant, pant-. That was a close one". Lavi said. "Good move Jason". He congratulated him as Jason used his power to make them go quickly to the sky and avoiding most of the explosion.

"-Pant- Thanks -pant- but I need to get us back down". He said while slowly moving them to the ground. "How is Madison?". Jason asked once they were on the ground as she was unconscious after trying to stop the attack.

Lavi did a quick check on her. "She is unconscious I don't see any serious wounds". Lavi answered before laying her down so she can rest.

"How can we stop a fallen?". Jason asked after relaxing for that news.

"I only know of two ways, we either manage to stop it for 24 hours so it collapses on itself or we kill it ourselves". The red haired answered looking pissed at his own words.

Jason was looking clearly angry at the fallen that was slowly floating away. "Lavi". He said making him look at him. "Isn't that the direction of the order?". He asked looking at where it was going.

"DAMN IT". Lavi yelled hitting the ground.

"We have no choice but to keep it away from the order". Jason said still looking at the fallen.

"I know". Lavi answered picking his hammer. "The only thing we can do now is make sure Yu doesn't kill anybody while in this form". He finished before sitting on his hammer along with Jason and going after the fallen. "If we have the chance". Lavi started to say but stopped to take a deep breath. "We must kill it". He finished.

"I know". Jason answered both really not looking eager to do it. "Is not like I haven't killed before" Jason muttered to himself, not wanting to look through those memories again he shook his head and got ready to face what used to be Kanda.

* * *

Inside headquarters.

"That is…". Komui asked with an expression of horror at the sight of the fallen.

"Supervisor what should we do?". A scientist asked.

Komui gritted his teeth before changing to his serious expression. "Make sure all the barriers are placed, I need some finders and scientists with me so we can find a way to send the fallen away from the order, any personnel that is not required must go to the ark as a precaution, now!". Komui started to give orders and everyone did as told.

"Who do you think is the fallen supervisor". Bridgette asked.

"I can't be sure but…". Komui stopped to breath and then said. "…Kanda is the most likely option, he has always been more susceptible to becoming a fallen because of been a second exorcist". Komui said before going with the team he requested to deal with the problem, with Bridgette following behind him.

* * *

Outside again.

The fallen was already in position to attack the order and the beams of energy were already starting to pour from the holes of his arms, it started to move the energy to attack and.

"GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAN". Lavi yelled making the fire snake hit the fallen and send it backwards a little. "-Pant- We managed to get here in time". Lavi said after both him and Jason landed in the ground.

"Yeah but I wonder how much we can hold on against that". Jason said, both were panting heavily and multiple wounds were visible due to the fight against the akumas before.

"We need to either hold on for 24 hours or manage to kill it". Lavi said with an angry face at himself.

"So just fight until either we or the fallen can't keep going huh". Jason responded. "I know how we can buy some time, Damnation". He lifted his axe over his head. "Gravity times 50". With that the boy of the fallen looked like something was forcing it down but not completely stopping it since it started to pour energy again. "Damn it".

"Leave it to me". Lavi said to Jason who was still trying to stop the fallen is movements, just as he said that what could pass as arms were launched towards the order. "Enraged earth: Tsuchi ban". Lavi invoked a wall of earth in the middle of the attack barely managing to stop it from destroying the order. "-Pant- Damn it -pant- OI YU STOP THIS AND GO BACK TO TRY AND CUT ME WITH MUGEN". Lavi yelled to the fallen but the only response was a new attempt to destroy the order. "I won't let you Tsuchi ban". He invoked another wall and the same thing happened again.

"This isn't working". Jason said to him still trying to stop its movements.

"I know but I can't attack if I need to defend". Lavi answered as the same attack was been repeated and once again Lavi had to place an earth seal to stop it. "And I can't block much more hits either". He said once the fallen stooped that attack.

And just as he finished another attack was send forcing Lavi to use his seal but this time the attack was somehow more powerful and the wall was starting to collapse. 'Damn it, it won't hold on much longer'. Lavi thought before the wall was destroyed and the attack started to move towards the order. But when the attack was about to hit it a barrier was placed in the middle.

"I'm here too you know". Someone said from behind Jason.

"Madison". Jason said after looking back. "How are your wounds?". He asked once the fallen stop the attack.

"They're well enough for me to move". She answered holding one of her arms.

"It's good to see you're okay but I don't know if we can manage to protect the order and defeat the fallen at the same time". Lavi said after getting near them, when a golem appeared at their side.

"Don't worry about the order". Komui is voice said from the golem. "We have placed numerous barriers to avoid damage they should last enough for you to managed to stop the fallen". He made a pause before asking. "The fallen is Kanda isn't it?".

The three looked angry at the ground before Lavi said. "Yes it is".

Komui punched his desk at the answer. "Then you know what you have to do". He said cursing under his breath.

"Yeah". Jason answered this time and the communication stopped.

"What do we have to do?". Madison asked although by the faces of her two friends the answer was kind of obvious

"We need to kill it". Lavi finally answered before preparing his hammer.

"Is there any other way?". Madison asked preparing Wilis.

"No". Jason answered this time still trying to make the giant torso fall to the ground.

With that Lavi used his hammer to try and reach where the heart would be while Madison was distracting it from trying to move towards the order. But the fallen again made energy pour out from the holes on its arms and send the attack towards Lavi who barely managed to block it with his hammer before been send back to the ground, but the beam kept going towards the order and made an explosion once it hit.

"The order". Jason panicked but when the smoke disappeared the branch was still intact and the new barrier was visible to them.

"Thank god". Lavi said before starting to stand up again.

"Ice spear". Madison said trying to gain the fallen is attention, something that she accomplished because the energy beams were now been send towards her, she was managing to dodge the attacks while still attacking it when she felt a sharp pain in one of her legs stopping her movements as one of the beams were approaching.

"Damnation gravity -10". Jason said making Madison float quickly to the sky and avoid the attack although canceling his previous attempts to pin down the fallen. "-Pant, pant- I don't know how much longer we can stop it". Jason said after placing Madison in the ground again.

"We have no choice but to keep fighting until it destroys on its own". Lavi said.

The three were panting heavily as Lavi and Jason were using his weapons as support to stay on their feets.

"That's easier said than done". Madison said to Lavi, she was also panting heavily and fighting to don't fall to the ground.

"We´ll have to manage". Jason said to her.

But the conversations were stopped when once again large beams of energy were pouring out from the fallen.

"Damn it, Lavi help me make a barrier". Madison said starting to move Wilis.

"All right Tsuchi ban". Lavi said hitting the ground with his hammer and making another wall appear behind Wilis.

"My Innocence is not so useful for defense but…". Jason started to say before numerous rocks were floating in front of the wall. "…I hope this helps a little". Jason finished, just as Madison finished placing Wilis in the middle of the attack.

The fallen moved his 'arms' towards them and impacted on the three layers barrier slowly cracking them.

'Come on we need to stop this attack'. Lavi was thinking.

'I knew the rocks weren't gonna be of much help but come on it just hang in there'. Jason was thinking.

'Wilis will not be able to hold on much longer, how much energy a fallen has'. Madison was thinking.

As the three were thinking this the clash of the fallen is attack and their barriers made an enormous explosion almost blinding them.

* * *

**So here ends another chapter you know my policy about reviews and please keep in mind the author is note at the start of the chapter (again sorry if anyone is upset by that).**

**Mini theater.**

**There is a cardboard made Komui with a constructor outfit and a recorded message says. "In repair due to a weird explosion that has nothing to do with a giant cannon with a label that says 'Cannon Komurin'".**

**Until next time.**


	35. Night 35: Battle against the fallen

**Chapter 35: Battle against the fallen (Is the only thing I could think of)**

**Another chapter here.**

**I had a problem with my computer and I'm updating with another one so the format may be a little different.**

**As always hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hi everyone, sorry but just standard disclaimer for this one.**

**Allen: Why?**

**Lenalee: Are you having a writer is block.**

**Me: If I am then is only with the disclaimers and maybe with titles.**

**Jason: So what, are you gonna ask people to give you ideas.**

**Madison: That's not a bad idea.**

**Me: Indeed it isn't, you heard him.**

**Lavi: Anyway…**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**Me: Hey it wasn't so bad. (But still you can give ideas)**

**You know the song and I don't own it.**

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa

de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no

omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite

kazureru tamashii wo me wo

yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana

mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite

toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga

kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi

yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono

tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

Inside headquarters.

"What's happening outside?". Komui asked after the explosion between the fallen and the barrier created by Lavi, Jason and Madison.

"The golems were destroyed with the last attack we can't see anything". Reever answered.

"Then send more we need to get an image". Komui said while Reever and other scientists did as told. "Also prepare the medical units as a precaution".

"Nii-san".

"Lenalee, what are you doing here?". Komui asked after seeing Allen and Lenalee enter the room.

"We received a message that there were problems in headquarters so Bak-san told us to get back and help". Allen answered.

"So what is going on?". Lenalee asked.

Komui clenched his fists before answering. "Kanda, Lavi, Jason and Madison were able to stop the attack from the akumas". He took a deep breath before continuing. "However at some point of the battle Kanda became a fallen and started to attack everything on sight, Lavi and the others are fighting to stop him however the last time we had image they were trying to stop an attack, after that all the surveillance golems were destroyed by the explosion". As he finished both Allen and Lenalee had an expression of horror on their face.

"Wh-what d-do you mean Nii-san?". Lenalee asked hoping she heard it wrong, while Komui could only stand there still clenching his fists. "K-Kanda became a fallen, h-how did that happen?". She kept asking before falling to her knees still with the same expression.

'Damn it, how did that happen?'. Allen was thinking.

'I believe I know the reason'. Crown said in his mind.

'What do you mean?'. Allen asked his Innocence.

'I'll explain it later, but under this circumstances there might be a chance to revert the transformation to a fallen'. Crown answered.

'How?!'. Allen almost yelled on his mind.

'I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone until after this battle'.

'All right I promise, how do we revert it?'.

'You have to…'.

Lenalee was still on the ground with the same face, Komui was about to approach her and try to comfort her but Allen beat him to it. "Don't worry Lenalee". Allen said crouching so they were at eye level. "I'll go bring Kanda back".

"Allen do you know a way to do that?!". Komui asked

"Crown does". Allen responded.

"How?". Komui asked again.

"Sorry Crown made me promise not to tell until after this is over".

"Allen-kun". Lenalee called to him. "Do you really know of a way to do that?". She asked a little recovered from the shock and standing up.

"Yes".

Before they could continue a scientist called to Komui. "Supervisor we have image". With that it appeared in a giant monitor an image of Lavi and Jason in the ground and Madison barely standing.

"Lenalee can you get them back here while I deal with Kanda?". Allen asked her.

"No". She responded.

"Lenalee?". He said confused at that.

"I don't want the same thing that happened with Suman to happen again". She said with her head down.

Allen just pulled her to a hug and said. "It won't be like that time I promise, please trust me".

Lenalee was still unsure if she should accept or not, but realized than that was the best option and nodded. With that both started to run to where Lavi, Madison and Jason were.

"Allen". Komui called to him before he was to far away. "Is there really a way to revert the transformation?".

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like that". He said with his usual smile. "Besides". After he said that his smile turned to his 'poker smile'. "Once I save that BaKanda I'm gonna rub it on his face every time he calls me Moyashi". And with that he kept running leaving everyone with a massive anime drop.

"You think they will be okay?". Johnny asked to Komui.

"They better because…". Suddenly Komui turned to his devil mode. "I'M GONNA TEACH THAT DAMN OCTOPUS NOT TO TOUCH MY LENALEE".

* * *

Outside headquarters.

The fallen was again charging his attack ready to hit the already wounded Madison. 'Damn it, I don't have enough power to stop the attack on my own'. She was thinking while trying to activate Wilis.

The fallen started to move his 'arms' towards her while she clenched her teeth waiting for the impact.

"Crown level 2 unlock, CROSS GRAVE". Allen jumped in front of the attack with his sword and made a shield to stop the attack.

"Allen". Madison said surprised by his presence.

"Madison are you okay?". Lenalee asked before landing.

"I've been better". She responded. "What are you doing here?".

"The Asian branch received a message that the headquarters were in danger so the supervisor Bak told us to come here". Lenalee responded. "Anyway we need to get you three inside, can you move?". She was already carrying them and was ready to jump when she asked this.

"Yes, but what about the fallen?". Madison asked.

"I'll handle it". Allen responded. "Crown told me of a way to revert the transformation".

"Are you sure you can do it?". Madison asked seeing that he isn't in the best shape either.

"Don't worry". Allen responded looking at both of them and found Lenalee trying to avoid his gaze. "Lenalee". He called to her but she still didn't look to him, so he turned his head and look at the fallen again. "After this is over I'll take you to dinner". Allen said before jumping towards Kanda leaving a surprised Lenalee.

"I guess you have a date Lenalee". Madison said to her with a small smile, Lenalee only nodded and jumped back to the order with a smile on her face.

* * *

Allen jumped towards the fallen and this send his 'arms' towards him, he barely managed to dodge one of them but the other was about to hit him so he was forced to place another shield in the middle avoiding most of the damage but still been send back to the floor. "Damn it I think is even stronger than Suman when he became a fallen". Allen said wiping away some blood of his mouth.

"That's normal since Kanda had a much greater synchronization level". Crown said to him. "But you still need to get close to him if you want to revert this".

"I know". Allen responded. "Clown belt". With that several white strings were send to the place where the heart of the fallen would be attaching themselves to it. "Now". Allen used the strings to quickly move there but when he was about to land the strings were destroyed by the energy beams coming out from the fallen. 'Damn it; come on just a little more, come on'. Allen was thinking while he was trying to use more strings to get there.

'Use this'. A voice in his head said before his Noah mode was activated and suddenly a small gate appeared in front of the heart and another gate of the same size appeared behind him making him pass through it and then get out on the other gate landing where the heart would be.

'What the?'. Allen asked to himself his Noah mode deactivating the same way it appeared.

"What was that?". Crown asked after what just happened.

"I don't know". Allen responded still confused but recovered after seen where he was. "But we'll worry about that later". And with that he forced his way inside the fallen.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but I have more tests and work from school and just managed to write this in some spare time I had.**

**I'll try to update soon but I make no promises.**

**I hope you liked the chapter anyway.**

**Mini theater:**

**Me: Still in repairs and it will be until either I have some inspiration moment or you give an idea for it. Once again sorry for the short chapter.**


	36. Night 36:Battle against the fallen part2

**Chapter 36: ****Battle against the fallen part 2**

**Hey I managed to get another chapter.**

**Consider the quick update as an apologize for how short the last chapter was.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -Ridiculous large yawn, and then I start typing-.**

**Allen: Are you okay?**

**Me: -Types types types types types-.**

**Lenalee: I think he is writing the story.**

**Madison: But why doesn't he answer?**

**Lavi: I think he sacrificed some sleep hours to write this.**

**Jason: So should we do the disclaimer.**

**Me: -Types types types types-.**

**Allen. I guess so.**

**Everyone but me: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**Me: -Types types types-.**

**Lenalee: Should we be worried?**

**I don't own the song.**

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa

de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no

omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite

kazureru tamashii wo me wo

yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana

mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite

toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga

kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi

yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono

tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

Inside the fallen.

Allen forced his way inside the fallen and appeared in the same place as the Suman incident.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen again". Allen said to himself waiting for the headache of the last time, but nothing happened. "This is weird". And with that he destroyed the floor, or what could be considered floor, to find Kanda is body in the same sphere where he found Suman is arm. "It's just like you said Crown". Allen said to his Innocence.

"I thought this will happen, since Kanda is Innocence is within his blood all his body was trapped here". Crown said in response.

But when Allen was getting closer some sort of energy attacked him making him fall back a little. "That's new". Allen said using his cape to block some of the attack but this kept pushing him back. "Damn it I can't get closer like this". Allen said but then he remembered something. "Crown keep an eye on Neah".

"What?". He got the response when his Noah mode was activated.

"I don't know why but I suddenly know how to do this". Allen said before the same small gate (I'm not sure if is worth mentioning but the small gates are of around the size of a person) appeared behind him and another one appeared close to where Kanda was, then he quickly moved towards the gate behind him and came out on the other one, however once again the energy tried to attack him and make him fall back, Allen once again used his cape to block it and closed the first doors to then open two new ones and repeat the same as before. This time he managed to get to Kanda stab him with his sword. "Crown now".

"I got it". With that the sword started to shine before the same energy started to attack Allen again, he just placed the cape in the middle and tried to hold until Crown finished, however this was getting more and more difficult since the attack seemed to get stronger with each moment Crown was stabbing Kanda.

"How much longer?". Allen asked the attack starting to affect him.

"Almost". Crown responded also trying to focus. "Done". The Innocence said before the whole place started to shake.

* * *

Outside the fallen.

Lenalee got Jason and Lavi back followed by Madison and the nurses proceeded to get them the necessary aids.

"Lenalee". Komui called to her. "Are you okay?".

"Yes I'll go help Allen-kun". She responded before running back to where the fallen was, but there was an enormous light as the last time a fallen was seen. "Allen-kun". She said increasing the speed.

* * *

With Allen.

"Allen, Allen". Crown was calling to his accommodator before he snapped his eyes open. "Good you're awake".

"Where is Kanda?". Allen asked holding his head.

"Over there". Crown responded pointing to a place where Kanda is body was except it looked like when Suman became a fallen.

"Is he…?". Allen asked trying to walk to the body although it seemed like it was difficult for him to even stand.

"Yes". Crown simply responded.

Allen got where Kanda was and then dropped to his knees panting heavily.

"Maybe we should wait a little". Crown said seeing the state his accommodator was.

"No you said the more we wait the less chance there is that this works". Allen responded before grabbing the Innocence that was at a side of Kanda on its normal form. "Come on". Allen said trying to stand and activating his sword. "Here we go". He said before placing the Innocence in front of Kanda and then stabbing through both.

* * *

In a white space with a changing color floor.

Allen is falling from above towards the ground and manages to land without much damage. "So here it is?". He asked out loud.

"Yes they should be here". Crown responded.

"So you teach that kid how to enter another person is mind?". A voice called from behind Allen.

"What the…?". Allen asked but the figure responded before he could finish.

"I'm Mugen". The figure responded, this looked like Kanda with the same hair and face but his body was bluish (Like the energy that appears when Kanda activates the Nigento or Sangenshiki). "Is been a while stupid clown". Mugen said talking to Crown.

"I said the same, weak sword". Crown responded with a mockery voice.

"Just because you can exorcise without the help of your accommodator don't think so high of yourself!". Kanda responded clearly angry.

"I don't think that high of myself". Crown responded.

"What are you doing here Moyashi?". A familiar voice said from the other side.

"Kanda". Allen said after recognize him.

"What are you doing here Moyashi". He asked again

"I came here to get your brain back". Allen responded. "I wish I could take a picture of how stupid your real body looks right now". Allen said with an expression of mockery. "And my name is Allen". He finished.

"Whatever". Kanda said to all of that.

"Sorry for been the one who breaks it to you but the only way to do that is defeating me". Mugen said to Allen. "And you can't beat me". He finished with a smile of mockery.

"Why are you doing this Mugen?". Crown asked. "I'm sure he hasn't broke your will or anything like that".

"That´s half true you see, the reason I turned him into a fallen was because of an outside force that made our already unstable synchronization drop". Mugen started to explain. "But the reason why this ended like this is because that guy didn't even tried to stop it". He finished pointing to Kanda.

"What do you mean by that?!". Allen asked surprised by that statement.

"I mean just that". Mugen responded completely calm. "If you don't believe me then ask him". He finished.

"Kanda". Allen said but he just looked away seeming pissed, at this Allen got furious, something that could be reflected on his face, and grabbed Kanda by the collar of his shirt. "ARE YOU SAYING ME THAT YOU GAVE UP ON LIVING?". Allen yelled to him, but there was no answer, this only made him more angry to the point that he punched Kanda in the face forcing him to fall to the ground. "You damn BaKanda, ARE YOU SAYING THAT AFTER ALL THE TROUBLES YOU HAD TO STAY ALIVE YOU'RE JUST GONNA ALLOW THE INNOCENCE TO KILL YOU".

"Shut up Moyashi, the only reason I fought to stay alive was to find a certain person and I already did that". Kanda said still on the ground. "So it doesn't matter if I die anymore".

"You are an idiot Yu". Allen said hoping to get some reaction by calling him by his first name but surprisingly there wasn't any. "If you wanted to die so badly then why didn't you just killed yourself?". Kanda flinched at this statement. "If you want to die then do it after I get us out of here". With that Allen started to walk towards Mugen.

"Hoh, so you want to fight me?". Mugen asked seeming amused at that.

"Crown". Allen said simply, pulling from his left arm to invoke his sword. "Level 2 unlock". And with that his armor made of Clown belt.

"Good it's been a while since I had a good battle". Mugen said making a sword appear out of nowhere (Of course I mean Mugen on its sword form). "Let's see if you can entertain me".

"I will defeat you". Allen said before both disappeared from sight and reappeared clashing swords, making sparks come out from the impact of both weapons, before stopping the clash to then quickly exchange more at a tremendous speed both blocking, dodging and hitting the hits almost at the same time.

"Not bad". Mugen said in the middle of the exchange of blows. "Nigento". With that a second sword appeared and cut Allen forcing him to jump back. "You shouldn't be so cocky; I could beat you whenever I want". Mugen mocked pointing one of his swords towards Allen before lunging to him, Allen could only placed his sword in the middle to block the impact from both of his and once again the rapid exchange of blows started but this time Allen was receiving cuts every once in a few hits while Mugen could still block all the attacks from Allen, just then Mugen made a double horizontal cut attempting to kill Allen but he suddenly disappeared. "What?". Mugen asked confused before sensing something above him but couldn't react on time as Allen made a big cut on his back. "So that's your Noah mode, huh?". Mugen asked after getting some distance and seeing the white haired boy with the stigmas and yellow eyes. "You really aren't bad". Just when he finished saying this Allen coughed blood. "But you are already too hurt from your previous battle if you were at your best then maybe you could have a tiny chance to beat me".

"What are you talking about?". Allen asked wiping away the blood and making a confident smile. "I'm more than able to beat you". With that he once again disappeared and appeared behind Mugen giving him one more slash although this wasn't as deep as the one before, but instead of trying to get some distance from Allen, Mugen quickly turned and moved his right sword to cut him, while Allen placed a shield of Clown belt in the middle of the attack and moved his own sword to attack him but Mugen managed to block it with his other sword and once again the exchange of blows started except this time Allen was keeping up with Mugen is attacks, Allen moved his sword horizontally to attack him but Mugen deflected the attack with his swords and then moved them as to stab him but Allen once again disappeared and reappeared behind him attempting to cut him but this time Mugen was able to block the attack with one sword and then move the other one to attack him, Allen managed to avoid the attack but received a cut on his right cheek before gaining some distance just to once again lunged at him clashing swords to once again make sparks come out from the impact of the two weapons.

"You really are strong but how much can you keep up?". Mugen said to Allen seeing his attacks were starting to lose power.

"As long as I need to". Allen responded, before breaking the clash and attempting to attack Mugen this tried to block the attack but suddenly both Allen and his attack disappeared.

'How is he doing that?'. Kanda thought seeing how he was appearing and disappearing without him or Mugen realizing.

Allen reappeared above Mugen and made a downward slash that end up clashing with the Nigento making a crater on the floor because of the impact and making Mugen flinch chance that Allen took to quickly spin and land a slash on Mugen is chest forcing him to gain some distance.

"-Pant pant- You really are a lot more stronger than I thought". Mugen said using one of his swords to stand.

"-Pant pant pant- Well thank you,-pant- but you aren't using -pant- the Sangenshiki or another of your techniques,-pant- why?". Allen responded.

"-Chuckle- Because I don't need to, you won't be able to hold the rhythm of the battle forever and besides…". After he said that Allen coughed a large amount of blood. "…your body itself is starting to fall". With that he lunged at him making their swords clash and forcing Allen back with his own strength. "Why are you trying so hard to save someone who doesn't want to live?". Mugen asked while they swords clash.

"Because I don't believe that". Allen responded. "If he really didn't want to live then he could had just killed himself but he didn't so I don't believe Yu BaKanda wants to die". Once he finished saying this Mugen applied more strength to the attack and forced him back near Kanda.

"Well then why isn't he the one fighting?". Mugen asked while Allen glared at him before Kanda appeared in front of him.

"Kanda?". Allen asked.

"That's my sword I should be the one to teach him manners Moyashi". Kanda said making another sword appear in his hands before activating the Nigento.

"It' Allen BaKanda". Allen responded with a chuckle.

"Che". Kanda said with a smile.

"Okay let's see what you can do". Mugen said placing his swords on position.

* * *

**Here ends the chapter.**

**I sacrificed some sleep hours to write this but you know what…**

**It was completely worth it.**

**As always hope you like it.**

**Mini theater:**

**The curtain opens and you see me in front of a computer typing with sleepy eyes.**

**Allen: I guess the writer really did sacrifice sleep hours for this.**

**Lenalee: He said it was worth it so I guess is okay.**

**Madison: Let's see if he can manage to update on normal hours from now on.**

**Me: SHUT UP I'M TYPING HERE. –Types types types-.**

**Everyone has an anime drop.**

**The curtain closes and you see me still typing.**

**Hope you like it and until next update.**


	37. Night 37: Kanda vs Mugen

**Chapter 37: Kanda vs. Mugen**

**Another chapter here.**

**As always hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Managed to get another chapter.**

**Allen: Did you slept this time?**

**Me: Yep, and sorry for yelling at you in the last mini theater.**

**Lenalee: Don't worry about it.**

**Madison: But you should sleep more from now on.**

**Me: I know, I know.**

**Jason: Let's do what we came here for.**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**Me: Do I have to say this on every chapter?**

**You know what I say about the song.**

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa

de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no

omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite

kazureru tamashii wo me wo

yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana

mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite

toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga

kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi

yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono

tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

"Okay let's see what you can do". Mugen said placing his swords in position.

Then Kanda lunged towards him clashing both of his swords with Mugen is swords. They stood like that for a moment before Kanda moved one of his swords back and attempted to cut Mugen is head, but this dodged the attack and used the moment to slash one of Kanda is legs, Kanda jumped back just before the swords could cut him. "Hakka Tourou". Kanda said sending the eight slashes towards Mugen.

"Please I know my own techniques, Hakka Tourou". Mugen used the same move making both techniques clash and explode in the air. "You shouldn't underestimate me". Mugen said before Kanda appeared from the smoke and once again they clash swords making sparks jump around. "Hoh, so you know how to fight without my power". Mugen said in a mockery tone but shut up when he heard Kanda said.

"Kinki Sangenshiki". Kanda said activating the third illusion and forcing Mugen backwards before deflecting both of his swords and quickly slashing him five times and appearing at his back. "Didn't you said you knew your own techniques?". Kanda asked turning around to see Mugen trying to hold himself with his swords.

"-Chuckle- Don't get so cocky just because you managed to cut me". Mugen said before getting back on his feet without the swords and turning around. "Sangenshiki". With that Mugen suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Kanda ready to cut off his head, but he managed to dodge it and then both started to exchange blows at a tremendous speed not allowing the other to get the upper hand, blocking, dodging and attacking at the same speed that the third illusion style allow them to move, on one opportunity Mugen managed to see a blind spot on his former accommodator is right side and made a deep cut there, Kanda gritted his teeth in pain but ignored the pain to continue the exchange of blows, after several exchanges of attacks this time Kanda found a blind spot on Mugen in the same place he had found his and attempted to cut him there, but Mugen suddenly changed the position of one of his swords and blocked the attack making Kanda flinch in surprise and making him jump back to stop for a moment the exchange of attacks.

"You underestimated me". Mugen started to talk. "You thought that because that is one of your blind spots it will be one of mine too". Then Mugen positioned his swords in a position Kanda had never seen before, holding his left sword backwards and behind his back pointing at the sky and his right one in front of his face also pointing at the sky. "You never bothered to ask me if I had another techniques besides the one you remembered from your other life". Both Kanda and Allen, who had been watching the fight, flinched at knowing what he was talking about. "To be honest I think that your previous life was better swordsman than you, let me teach you one of his techniques". With that Mugen suddenly appeared above Kanda. Mugen said before falling making his front sword clash with both of Kanda's "Ichi". Then he moved the other sword wanting to stab Kanda in the right shoulder and succeeding "Ni". Then he spun around forcing his clashing sword through Kanda is defense. "San". Then he removed his left sword from Kanda is shoulder and move it diagonally through Kanda is chest making a deep cut. "Yon". He then landed on the floor with his right sword pointing to the opposite side of Kanda and his left sword after his former accommodator is chest only his left sword stained with blood. "Four cuts of decimation".

After the attack Kanda is Nigento and Sangenshiki deactivated and he used the now free hand to cover the wound before he puked a large amount of blood and fall to his knees. 'What, how?'. Kanda was wondering.

"That was one of the favorite techniques of your previous life". Mugen said standing normally in front of Kanda. "I told you he was better swordsman than you". He said before holding one of his swords above his head. "Die". Mugen said before moving his sword towards Kanda.

'Huh, well I guess it isn't the worst way to die'. Kanda thought preparing for the attack when an image of everyone in the order flashed through his mind. 'I wonder why I'm thinking about that on this situation, the same happened when I fought that Noah'. He wondered when an image of his previous life flashed through his eyes. And then he moved his sword and blocked the attack. "That's true, I forgot". Kanda said while Mugen kept trying to force his sword to give him the final blow. "Hey Mugen". Kanda called to his Innocence. "I honestly don't know if my previous life was a better swordsman, but if he died". Kanda is eyes were again turning onto the form of the third illusion. "THEN THAT MEANS HE WAS WEAK". He yelled before reactivating the Nigento and preparing that sword to attack. "BAKUHAKUZAN". Kanda yelled before making a large cut in Mugen forcing him to fall back.

Mugen touched the wound Kanda managed to make with the Bakuhakuzan. "I'm surprised you managed to move with your wounds". Then he prepared his swords to continue the attack.

"Urusai, don't think you can beat me with a small cut like that". Kanda said reactivating both his Nigento and Sangenshiki.

"Don't try to hide it, that cut will be the reason why you will lose". Mugen mocked, while Kanda gritted his teeth in pain because of his shoulder, before Mugen lunged towards him and they clashed swords once again making sparks jump around. "And if that wasn't enough what do you think of this". Then Mugen stopped the clash to quickly move one of his swords towards Kanda. "Let me repay you for that last cut, Bakuhakuzan". Mugen said while he was moving the sword.

"Don't think that will work, Bakuhakuzan". Kanda made the same technique trying to force his Innocence back but it seemed he wasn't able and instead he was been pushed back. 'Damn it, come on'. Kanda thought before his body started to emit energy. "COME ON YONGENSHIKI". He yelled making his eyes change to four dots and starting to push Mugen back at the same time he raised his other sword. "DABURU BAKUHAKUZAN". Kanda yelled sending Mugen flying away and forming a large amount of smoke after the impact. "-Pant, pant- Was that enough?". Kanda asked out loud before suddenly Mugen appeared behind him also with the fourth illusion activated. "Nani?". Kanda said while Mugen is right sword was approaching his head attempting to cut it off. 'Damn it, I won't make it in time'. Kanda thought while he tried to move his own right sword to block the attack but a sharp pain in it stop his movement, the sword was already about to make contact with his neck but when it was gonna cut another sword placed itself in the middle.

"What the…?". Mugen asked seeing Crown on its sword form between the attack and Kanda is head.

"There are two of us remember?". Allen asked stopping the attack to then kick Mugen backwards.

"What are you doing Moyashi?". Kanda asked with his well known expression.

"What does it look like I'm doing?". Allen asked back. "You're taking too long and I need to get out of here soon so I'm gonna help you beat Mugen and its Allen".

"Che, suit yourself but if you put yourself in my way I won't hesitate to cut you along with the Innocence". Kanda responded getting ready to attack.

"Please, do you think because there are two of you, you can beat me?". Mugen asked also preparing to fight.

"Why don't we found out?". Allen asked disappearing and reappearing behind Mugen making cut on his back but Mugen quickly turned to cut Allen who once again disappeared at the same time Kanda sent a Bakuhakuzan towards Mugen forcing him to block it.

After the attacks Kanda and Allen were at some distance from Mugen. "Hey Moyashi how are you moving faster than the fourth illusion?". Kanda asked gaining a glare from Allen who answered.

"My name is ALLEN, BAKANDA, HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO LEARN A SIMPLE FIVE LETTERS WORD?". Allen yelled to Kanda.

"SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME". Kanda yelled back before both stopped glaring at each other.

"Look at my feet". Allen said before a gate appeared there and another above Mugen where Allen came out from after falling through the one on his feet.

'So that's how he does it'. Kanda thought for himself.

Allen quickly fall towards Mugen clashing his sword with one of Mugen and making a small crater in the ground before both stopped the clash and started to quickly exchange blows, Allen look a chance to attack Mugen and moved his sword as to stab him, but Mugen had saw that coming and moved one of his swords to block the attack while the other was moving to cut him in half. 'Gotcha'. Mugen thought before both Allen and his attack disappeared and reappeared behind him, however Mugen was quick enough to react and blocked the hit with his left sword making another clash, "Don't underestimate me". Mugen said through gritted teeth before Kanda appeared from the other side clashing his left sword with Mugen is right one while between both were forcing Mugen back before they both deflected Mugen is swords and moved theirs toward him.

"BAKUHAKUZAN/SALVATION SLASH". Kanda and Allen yenned at the same time connecting the attacks with Mugen and sending him backwards while destroying the floor he passed because of the push from the attack, when the attacks stopped pushing they made a great explosion blinding the three for a moment.

"-Pant- Did we finished him?". Allen asked holding himself with his sword.

"Haha, HAHAHAHA". Mugen started to laugh earning a questioning look from both Kanda and Allen who could see how badly injured he was.

"Why are you laughing?". Kanda asked his Innocence.

"Sorry, sorry". Mugen started to say between laughs. "It's just I didn't though you could force me to use this". After he said that Mugen stopped laughing and a large amount of dark light was coming out from the Innocence moving like lightings around him. "Now you will die, GOGENSHIKI".

* * *

**So here ends the chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and I will like to say…**

…**that I'm completely lying, here is the rest.**

* * *

After Mugen activated the fifth illusion a large amount of wind moved towards Kanda and Allen almost pushing them back.

"Damn it, Kanda can't you activate that?". Allen asked after seeing Mugen is new state.

"I'm trying but it doesn't seem to be working". Kanda said trying to enter the same state than his sword.

But before they could keep talking Mugen appeared right in front of Allen attempting to cut him with both swords and he barely was able to block one but the other made a large cut on his chest, Kanda quickly moved to try and cut Mugen but this stopped the clash with Allen is sword and used that sword to easily block it before forcing both of them back in opposite directions with a Bakuhakuzan.

"Damn it, he is a lot more faster and stronger than before". Allen recognized while holding his wound. "Any ideas BaKanda?".

"Just one…". He answered. "…an all or nothing assault". He said this before his swords started to shine.

"I guess you know your own weapon". Allen said before sending a great amount of energy to Crown.

"Ready Moyashi?". Kanda asked his power at his top.

"Always". Allen answered also reaching his top power.

"TAKE THIS MUGEN". Both yelled at the same time each clashing his swords with one of Mugen neither letting the other take the upper hand while an enormous amount of energy was been sent around because of the clash. After some moments of clashing it seemed that Allen was reaching his limit and Mugen was forcing him away but just when it seemed he lost the clash a door appeared on his feet and another one at the side of Kanda and he once again clashed his sword this time with the same one Kanda was clashing both forcing Mugen back. "COME ON, JUST FALL ALREADY". They again yelled in unison before Mugen started to lose the clash. "AHHHHHHHHHHH". After they yelled there was a gigantic explosion blinding everything.

* * *

In the order.

After a few hours of look for Allen and Kanda, Lenalee was called back so everyone could look for them, a large group of finders and scientists were at the entrance of the order planning the search.

"Lenalee tell us where you have been looking so we don't repeat places". Komui said to his sister who answered quickly wanting to go back to looking for them. "All right now we need to-".

"Supervisor someone is approaching". Reever called to him at which everyone went to see, and most of them widen their eyes in surprise at seeing Kanda with a large amount of cuts and bruises some for his fight with the akumas and some others for the unknown battle with his own Innocence that was now been hold back on his sword form on one of his hands, but the worry soon replaced the surprise when they saw Allen on Kanda is back with his eyes closed.

"ALLEN-KUN". Lenalee yelled after seeing him with far more wounds than the last time she saw him before activating her Dark Boots and quickly fly towards them before literally pull Kanda up and just as quickly move to the order so they can receive treatment.

* * *

**Now this really is the end of the chapter.**

**As always hope you like it and remember it doesn't hurt to leave a review I appreciate every single one of them.**

**Mini theater:**

**There is a recorded message that says. "This time there isn't mini theater because I'm simply lacking ideas for it, so if anyone can give me some kind of idea I'll really appreciate it, hope you liked the chapter see you next time".**


	38. Night 38: The date

**Chapter 38: The date.**

**One more chapter here.**

**Before anything else please read the mini theater section for this chapter, some of you may think is weird, some others may think I'm crazy, but I'm almost certain all of you will enjoy it.**

**As always hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey I made one more chapter, and I think for the title you can guess what it will be about.**

**But before you start reading I want to say I didn't made this chapter alone, so everyone please say it with me.**

**Everyone: Thanks Swanhilde for the help in this chapter.**

**Allen: Why did she helped you?**

**Me: Because I asked her.**

**Lenalee: No what Allen-kun meant was, why did you needed help?**

**Me: To write your POV, oh one more thing some parts of this chapter will be told from Allen and/or Lenalee is point of views.**

**Lavi: What the writer wrote will be written like always.**

**Jason: Except for Allen is POV which will be in ****_italics_****.**

**Madison: And what my creator wrote will be underlined.**

**Krory: Just two more things to do.**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**You know what I say about the opening.**

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa

de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no

omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite

kazureru tamashii wo me wo

yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana

mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite

toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga

kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi

yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono

tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

'Where am I?'. Allen thought while opening his eyes to see a white ceiling. 'That's true I fall unconscious after the battle with Mugen'.

* * *

Flashback.

Allen and Kanda beat Mugen and this was lying in the ground.

"-Pant pant- Was -pant- that -pant- enough?". A clearly tired Allen asked on his knees using his sword for support.

"-Pant- I guess so -pant- Moyashi". Kanda responded sitting to rest.

"Wow, amazing". Mugen said starting to move to a sitting position, both Allen and Kanda started to stand up when Mugen said. "Don't worry you won". He said confusing both. "Kanda Yu". Mugen called to him and this suppressed the urge to strangle him for calling him by his first name. "I recognize you as a worthy accommodator". This surprised both Allen and Kanda who's eyes turned to two dots before they said in unison.

"What?".

"You see I wasn't gonna leave you like that anyway I just wanted to see if you were worthy enough to still be an exorcist". Mugen seemed to feel tired for explaining this. "But listen to me you moron, if you ever start to think is okay to die then I will make you look worst than how your body looks now".

Kanda just made a 'che' acting like his Innocence is opinion doesn't matter to him.

"Anyway for now go away I'll go back to be your sword". And with that Allen and Kanda opened their eyes in the real world and Allen changed his sword back to his arm. (Kanda is body is back to normal it doesn't look like a fallen anymore).

"Well we better go back". Allen said starting to stand up but his body suddenly felt numb and was starting to fall to the ground when Kanda grabbed him by the arm to avoid that.

"What are you doing Moyashi?". He asked with his stoic expression.

"Is…Allen…BaKanda". He answered trying to stay awake.

"Whatever". Kanda responded before putting him in his back and started to walk towards the order, after a few minutes of walking Allen seemed to have fall unconscious so Kanda sighed and said. "Thanks Allen Walker".

"I'm so proud, BaKanda is growing more intelligent". Allen responded before really falling unconscious.

End of Flashback.

* * *

'So I'm in the order?'. Allen asked himself and started to move to try and stand up but something avoided, he looked at his side and saw Lenalee sitting on a chair while her head was resting on the side of the bed with one of her hands holding one of his.

'Yes you are'. Crown responded in his mind. 'And she has been there since they brought you here'.

'When was that?'.

'Around two days ago, you were really beaten up'. But the conversation stopped when Allen felt Lenalee moving before she moved her head up to see Allen smiling at her.

"Hi". He said before Lenalee literally jumped to the bed and hugged him. "Lenalee".

"BAKA". She yelled to him still in the hug.

Allen just made an apologetic smile before corresponding to the hug. "Sorry". They stood like that for a while before someone entered the room.

"Excuse me I nee-". A nurse was saying but stopped when she saw the position they were in. "S-Sorry I didn't knew you had company". The nurse said while they broke the hug both a little red on the face.

"I-It's okay, what do you need?". Lenalee asked.

"I need to change his bandages". The nurse said still with same tone she had after seeing the scene.

"Okay". Allen said to that and let the nurse do her job. "Where is Kanda?". Allen asked after realizing he wasn't around.

"His wounds weren't as severe as yours so he is walking around". Lenalee answered.

"Okay all done". The nurse said after finishing.

"How long will I need to be here?". Allen asked before the nurse could walk away.

"The head nurse said those wounds to a normal person would take a few months but apparently your Innocence is helping to heal the wounds so around two weeks". The nurse answered. "Why?".

"J-Just wanted to know". Allen stuttered, the nurse raised a brow at that but decided to not give too much thought to it and excuse herself. "Sorry Lenalee". Allen apologized again.

"It's okay but please be more careful next time". She answered with a small smile.

"I'll try". Allen answered. "By the way how is that third exorcist?".

"She seems to be okay her akuma part is gone". Lenalee answered but then her face turned serious. "But apparently, her brother Madarao has become the same as Alma Karma".

* * *

Flashback.

Tewaku got up from a bed in the Asian branch and looked around before realizing what happened.

"Finally you're awake". Fou said from the entrance to the infirmary bringing some food. "We thought you weren't gonna make it".

"I…". Tewaku started to say not facing her. "I-I helped the Earl and tried to go against His will". Tewaku started to mumble things about how she betrayed the Order, His will, and more stuff like that before saying. "I-I must pay for my sins with my life". She said before grabbing the knife that came with her food and trying to stab herself but Fou was faster and took it away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?".

"I NEED TO DO THIS TO MAKE UP FOR MY SINS". She yelled back and then they started to argue, Fou saying how killing herself would not help anyone and Tewaku repeating that she has to do it when Bak walked into the room.

"Hey why are you arguing?". He asked after entering with a clipboard.

"Baka Bak talk some sense into her, she thinks that she has to kill herself for what she has done". Fou said pointing at her.

"I have to, please just let me die". Tewaku said back.

"That wouldn't make up for your sins". Bak said breaking the argument. "You helped the Earl and attempted to destroy the order". Then Bak took a pencil and sat down on a chair. "If you want to stop feeling guilt then tell me everything you know about the Earl".

Apparently his speech was useful since she calmed and looked down.

"All right, first of all". She took a deep breath before continuing. "My broth- I mean Madarao has become a 'womb' for third exorcists". Bak Flinched at that and clenched his teeth in anger, before calming and tell her to continue, she did as told while Bak took notes of everything she was saying.

End of Flashback.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Earl is Ark.

"So did you get them?". The Earl asked to Tokusa.

"Yes Earl-sama". He answered with a bow before some level 3s dragged some bags with them and whatever was inside seemed to be moving.

"Excellent work Tokusa-pyon". The Earl said before making a sign with the hand that he could go away. "Is a shame we lost Tewaku-chan but this will make up for her lost". The Earl said before walking along with the akumas that were dragging the bags to another room.

* * *

Somewhere else.

"So Allen Walker is learning how to control his Noah". Leverrier said.

"Yes it will seem his ability to control him increase with every battle". Someone in CROW robes said.

"Excellent work, but that little stunt you made in the trial was nothing to laugh about".

"I apologies I had no choice if I wanted to make them trust me". The person said.

"Fair enough, as long as I can have the Fourteenth is power for me is okay, you are dismissed". Leverrier said before making a smile and said. "Inspector Howard Link". And with that he walked to an Ark door to go back to the European branch.

* * *

European branch.

Link passed through the door and was immediately greeted by Jason. "Hey two points where were you?". He asked with a grin.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you". Link said passing by him but from one of his sleeves passing something yellow to him.

"It's okay I understand". Jason said and he walked to his room before opening his hand. "So Tymcanpy, how is everything going?". He asked with a smile similar to the one he uses when he fights.

The two weeks from Allen recovering passed rather quickly with Lenalee and the others visiting him everyday having one or other nearly death experiences thanks to Komui entering without knocking in the door, one time almost making him stay in the infirmary for more time after seeing Lenalee feeding him, Lavi and Jason annoying Kanda more than usual Lavi claiming he was glad they're little 'Yu-chan' didn't die and both been chased while Madison had to save them more than one time hiding them while Kanda loses interest, all of them but Kanda and of course Allen, although for different reasons, visiting Krory every once in a while to make sure he was okay after using his 'Blood mode'. And Miranda, Timothy, Chaoji, Marie, Bookman and the generals going to more missions than usual, due to the amount of wounded exorcists.

* * *

The two weeks passed and Allen was going to his room, when his stomach growl. "What do you say we go eat first Tymcanpy". Allen asked his golem who nodded and they made their way to the cafeteria, Allen quickly asked for his usual amount of food and went to sit to a table, he was eating alone when Lavi, Jason and Madison appeared and sat with him.

"How you doing Allen?". Jason asked his friend before starting to eat his food.

"Fine".

"Just fine, Moyashi?". Lavi interjected and Allen threw a piece of chicken leg at him but this dodged it and then grinned to his friend.

"It's Allen Usagi". Allen said before continuing to eat, they were all calmly eating and talking about nothing important, Lavi occasionally calling Allen by his nickname, Jason helping Lavi into teasing they're friend and Madison giggling from time to time at them, when she then asked Allen.

"Allen, when are you gonna take Lenalee to dinner?". That question got Lavi and Jason to stop teasing him and stared at him. "You haven't forgot have you?".

"Of course not". Allen responded. "It's just I haven't see her yet".

"Huh, there she is". Lavi said pointing behind Allen where Lenalee was looking around trying to find someone. "Lenalee, over here". Lavi called to her while moving his arm.

"Hi". She greeted everyone before sitting next to Allen and started to eat, they all finished and now Lavi and Jason were staring at the couple apparently waiting for something.

"Is something wrong?". Lenalee asked seeing their expressions.

"They're okay, just waiting for something". Madison responded with her usual smile.

"Lenalee". Allen called to her and she looked at him, he was looking right to her eyes, he took a deep breath and then said. "Would you like to go out tonight?". He was scratching the back of his head after saying this.

Lenalee made a wide smile before saying. "Yes, I'd love to". Allen mentally jumped from joy before saying.

"We'll meet at the entrance at seven, is that okay with you?". Allen asked, Lenalee nodded in response and then he excused himself and went to his room.

"Our little Moyashi is growing up". Lavi said with a fake tear while Allen suddenly sneezed while walking to his room.

* * *

Lenalee's POV (a few hours after Allen asked her out).

I just stared at my closet thinking about what I should wear. Granted I only had about three dresses that weren't my exorcist uniforms. It's not like I had any reason to use them. I am an exorcist, so I never had a need to dress up. I had butterflies in my stomach and I kept glancing at my clock, it was only 5:30. I seriously wished I had known my mother long enough to know at least what to do on a date.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Um, come in!" The door opened and Madison stuck her head in.

"Hello, Lenalee." Her face was her normal calm and icy face with an underline hint of warmth that was only reserved for friends. Sometimes I wonder what made her so cold on the outside.

"Hey, Madison…" I didn't know what else to say to her. She looked at me and read my thoughts.

Madison lightly stepped to my closest and stared at my dresses. She pulled one out and then shook her head and did the same with the other two.

"None of these will do. This 'selection,' if you could call it that, is not suitable at all." Blunt as usual. Great, now what do I wear? She grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I might have something, but I don't know if you could pull it off." I sweatdropped.

Even if I had just prayed for help, I don't think Madison was my idea of the dating fairy. Maybe I could just ask General Klaud. I'm sure she is the only woman in the Order who have had dating experience. "Madison, please I can just wear one of these. This black one is fine or even the purple one, maybe…"

"Stop talking, listen for a minute, and let me help you! I know a thing or two about dating…Even if I didn't have a choice in who I dated!" I stared back and let her drag me to her room.

We walked in and I noticed Madison's room was bare. She hadn't even unpacked her suitcases. Madison opened one and pulled out a dress. It looked expensive and something that belongs to a duchess. She threw it at me and told me to put it on. I did as she asked and presented myself. "Much better, except the length." She took some scissors and started cutting the dress.

"What are you doing? This is a really nice dress! Why do you have to ruin it?" Madison stared at me. She looked sad but her eyes told me not to ask.

"I don't have attachment to this particular dress or any of my dresses." She kicked one of her suitcases and it popped open and some white looking cloth fell out. She put it back and didn't notice that I saw it. She took another dress and destroyed it by hacking away at it. She took the lace and sewed it to the dress I was currently wearing. She then took another dress and did the same. This time she tied the fabric around my waist and made a bow. It made me wonder why she had so many dresses.

"There now it looks better, much better." I looked at the mirror and had to agree with her. She had made me look simply beautiful. She smirked admiring her work. I looked at the clock, 6:30.

"Ok, let's get you to that meeting spot."

Before we got to the door, General Klaud noticed us and walked towards us. "Good evening ladies."

"How are you General Klaud?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I'm fine. I overheard a certain rabbit and wolf talking to a certain short stack and know that someone is going on a date." I nodded.

"Nice dress," she said. Madison nodded and asked, "By the way Lenalee, do you know anything about the 'birds and the bees' or the 'talk'?" I blushed and General Klaud laughed.

"She has. I told her all about it but that is another story for another time," General Klaud answered. Madison held her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing.

"I was so sure your sister complex psycho brother would have prevented you from knowing about any of that stuff."

I shook my head. I looked at the clock at the end of the hall, 6:50. "I have to go." I bowed to the two and headed towards Allen-Kun. I felt better about tonight. I saw him and hoped he liked Madison's custom creation.

* * *

Allen is POV (Before he met with Lenalee).

_I was resting in my bed after I asked Lenalee if she would like to go to that dinner I promised her tonight and she said yes. Then it suddenly hit me, although I know of a place we could go, I wasn't sure if I had enough money to pay for it. I quickly got up and went to the painting of the clown I brought with me from my former room in the original headquarters; I put it aside and took a brick out of the wall revealing my secret stash. It was something I learned from when I was with my master always have some money hidden in case of a rainy day. I took it out and counted the money, it wasn't much but I was sure it would be enough if I control myself a little with the food._

_"I guess I could go to the cafeteria and eat something before so I don't eat everything," I thought out loud before there was a knock in my door. At first I thought it could be Lenalee, but that thought was proved wrong when I saw the clock. It was around 5:00 and I told Lenalee we would meet at the entrance at seven. My second thought was that it could be Komui wanting to kill me in order to avoid Lenalee going out with me._

_"Allen, are you there?" The voice that asked me was Jason's so I calmed myself._

_"Coming," I said while walking towards the door before opening it. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I thought I could give you some advice before your date." My friend said with a grin._

_"Well, come on in," I answered although not completely sure if that grin was that of an advisor or an annoyance. Jason got in my room and sat on a chair near my desk, then he looked at the money I had on my bed and he said with a complete shocked face and a yell that I'm pretty sure some people in the order were able to hear, "You have all that money?!"_

_"Yes, but stop yelling." I answered while separating the money I was going to need and putting the rest back on its hideout._

_"Seriously where did you get that amount?! I thought that your master had made you work your ass off and that you would need to be paying his debts for the rest of your life?" Jason asked._

_"Well this is something I've been saving over the years, besides I decided to only pay a debt from that drunk, stupid womanizer only if I have to". I answered 'black mode' on. "Also…" I turned back to normal. "…I don't think anyone would come to collect a dead man is debts". I was sure my face indicated how sad I was; I guess that even with all the things he made me do I still cared about him, even if he was a stupid womanizer._

_"Okay enough with the gloom," Jason said hitting the back of my head. "You have a date tonight"._

_"I know, but that hurt," I responded rubbing the back of my head. "Didn't you say you wanted to give me some advice?" I asked after calming down._

_"Oh yeah, first of all did anybody had the 'talk' with you?" My face turned red at that question. I tried to hit Jason, but he dodged it which only made me want to hit him more. I decided I would have my vengeance later. "-Chuckle- I'm gonna take that as a yes, anyway if you're hoping to get luc-". This time I punched him quickly in the face making him fall to the ground. "Itta-ta-tai Why did you do that for?!"_

_"Because you were about to say something stupid," I answered glaring at him. I calmed down after a while and asked him, "If you don't have anything useful to say, could you please leave?"_

_I saw Jason standing up and said. "Fine, I'll stop joking, but tell me what the plan is?"_

_"Well, first I thought I could take her to a restaurant. I know one that is close the headquarters-". I started to say but Jason interrupted me._

_"Are you sure you have enough money?"_

_"Don't worry, I'm gonna go eat something at the cafeteria first so I don't end up in debt". I answered his question before resuming what I thought Lenalee and me could do._

_"Or to not leave that restaurant in debt." Jason pointed out before we both started to laugh and I resumed my idea._

_"Then after eating walk around a little bit, I heard there are some people performing around the city hall so maybe take her there, and after we see them go back to the order." I had finished explaining my plan._

_"I guess is not bad," stated Jason. He thought about it for a minute and looked me over. "I'm hoping that's not what you'll wear?" he exclaimed._

_I understood what he meant. After all, I still had my exorcist uniform on. "No, of course not, I'll change before going to meet Lenalee." Jason nodded, agreeing that I shouldn't wear this on a date, when my stomach growled._

_"You better go eat something now or maybe you really will put that restaurant in bankruptcy," Jason joked and we both walked to the cafeteria._

_After getting there and ordered some food, I sat on a table along with Jason. I started to eat when Lavi joined us._

_"Hey Moyashi!" I glared at him once I heard the nickname._

_"It's Allen! Baka Usagi!" I answered before resuming to eat._

_"Oh that's right, today you have that date with Lenalee, right?". Lavi asked after a while._

_I just nodded in response._

_"Do you want any advice about how to behave?" Lavi said this to me with a wide grin._

_I raised a brow at that. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"You know some things you could do to make sure you get her to be-". I quickly punched him before he could end that phrase._

_"Urusai, damn Usagi!"_

_"Allen, that hurt! What did you do that for?" Lavi asked acting all innocent._

_"Do you even need to ask?" I asked ready to hit him again._

_"Come on let your big brothers give you some advice." This time Jason said grinning along with Lavi. I decided to just ignore them until they went away. Unfortunately, they seemed to be determined to keep the subject, and after some time I finally snapped crushing my fork which made both of them stop grinning and saying things about how I should let them help._

_I slowly stood up from my seat in 'black mode' glaring at them. "Jason, Lavi," I muttered in a threatening tone, before looking in one of my pockets and taking out my cards. I made a wide evil smile. "Why don't we play until I need to go?"_

_"W-w-w-w-w-we-e-ell, w-we have t-t-to go beca…" I started to shuffle the cards which only made them stop talking and try to run away, but not this time. I'm going to teach them a lesson this time, I activated Crown and made the cape trap them from the feet and dragged them back to the table and made them sit down._

_"Come on big brothers play with me," I said with an amused tone still glaring at them. I dealt the cards and after some time they didn't have anything to bet with. I walked away with a satisfied expression leaving them in the table muttering something about me being worst than Komui._

_I was back in my room, I looked at the clock and read the time it was 6:15, so I took a shower and changed. I decided to go with my usual shirt, but without the vest or ribbon, and my usual pants. I walked to the door and waited for Lenalee._

_Once at the door, I saw Kanda apparently coming back from training._

_"What are you doing here, Moyashi?" I started to twitch an eyebrow at that stupid nickname._

_"How many times do I have to tell you?! IT'S ALLEN, BaKanda!" He just made a 'che' and walked away. I wanted to follow him and have another duel, but I decided it could wait. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Lenalee walking towards me. I'm sure my face turned a little red,_ she was wearing a lavender colored dress with lace sleeves. It hit slightly above her knees, had lace accents and black sash that tied in the back making a bow. The dress was so simple that it complemented her already natural beauty. I stared for a minute before I mentally slapped myself to get out of my daydream. _I offered her my arm which she took and we started to walk to the restaurant I knew. I felt someone was glaring at me, but I decided to shrug it off and hoped it wasn't Komui._

* * *

"You damn octopus don't think I will allow you to take advantage of my sister". Komui said pushing a button.

"Why did Allen had to do that?". Lavi complained out loud while he and Jason were walking around the order.

"I guess we should learn when not to push, so we can avoid his dark side". Jason said to that when the wall in front of them exploded and Komui passed through it in top of a Komurin. "Was that…".

"Yeah". Lavi answered before both started to run behind him. "How could we not see that coming?".

"Hey what's going on?". Madison asked while she and almost all of the science division that Reever is in charge appeared behind Lavi and Jason.

"I think Komui is going to kill Allen". Jason answered and everyone ran faster to catch their crazy supervisor.

* * *

Once in the city.

"Where are you, you damn octopus?, come out, come out, wherever you are". Komui was saying with a devil voice that would put a level 4s to shame. "Come on, I'm not gonna kill you, just appear".

"Hey Komui". Lavi called to him once everyone had found him. "Could you stop it?".

"What, I'm not doing anything, am I not allowed to go take a walk every once in a while?". Komui asked this trying to hide his murderous intentions but it was clear for everyone because of the large red aura behind him.

"Not if you do it on the same day of Allen and Lenalee is date and on top of a Komurin with clear murderous intentions". Madison responded and Komui flinched thinking his cover was blown.

"Well it doesn't matter beca-". Before he could finish that sentence Jason jumped and cut the Komurin in half with Damnation, the attack making Komurin explode.

"NOW STOP THIS AND GO BACK TO THE ORDER OR I'M GONNA CUT YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND FEED DOGS WITH THEM". Jason yelled with a red aura that could match Komui's.

Everyone else was watching the scene with a giant drop and with dots for eyes before saying at the same time. "What the hell?".

"-Maniacal laugh- Jason-kun, YOU SHOULDN'T UNDERESTIMATE ME". Komui said and threw something to the ground that made a big smoke screen, once the smoke dispersed Komui was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, great now we have to go find him". Reever complained and everyone split up to find the crazy brother.

* * *

_We were walking and talked about minor things. Nothing related with the order or akumas, just normal things occasionally joking about how her brother may try to kill me while she isn't looking and things like that._

"How is Jason adjusting to the Order?" It was cute how she worried about everyone.

"He is doing well; you know meddling here and there. I'll have to pay him back." Lenalee gave me a confused look and we laughed. "Haha, well I have something in mind and I hope you could help me eventually." It was great to talk about things other than the war. We continued like that for awhile when I heard someone yelling, followed by an explosion in the distance.

_"What was that?". Lenalee asked after seeing the explosion. "I hope that wasn't my brother". _

_"I don't know." I answered before we resumed our walk. It didn't take long after the explosion to get to the restaurant, we entered and the waiter walked us to a table then gave us the menus._

_"Allen-kun how are we gonna pay for this?" Lenalee asked me after seeing the prices._

_I made a wide grin and answered, "We're not." That surprised her. Maybe she thought we would walk away without paying "I'm paying for it."_

_"But Allen-kun-"_

_"No buts." I interrupted her still grinning._

_"Are you sure?" She asked._

_"Yes." And with that we ordered. _She ordered chicken with vegetables_ while I ordered 5 plates of meat, 3 of chicken and 1 of pork. I guess it was a good idea to eat something before coming here._

_We were calmly eating, when suddenly something broke the window near the table we were sitting at and went all the way to the kitchen, starting a fire. Luckily the people from the restaurant were quick to react and managed to stop the fire before it could spread._

_After that incident we finished eating without problems and ordered dessert. I ordered 10 mitarashi dangos and Lenalee ordered _a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate strawberries._ We finished our desserts somewhat quickly, I asked for the check and we walked out of the restaurant._

* * *

Reason for that incident.

Komui is in top of a building right next to the restaurant Allen and Lenalee are. "I found you octopus". Komui said while taking a bazooka out of nowhere. "Now just stay put so I can hit you with this". He said while pointing to Allen while seeing him and Lenalee laugh about something.

"I found you, you damn psycho!" Jason said before hitting Komui in the head right before he could shoot but this fired anyway and the bullet barely missed Allen is head.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I NEED TO SAVE MY LENALEE FROM THAT OCTOPUS?".

"URUSAI, EITHER YOU GO BACK NOW OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO". They kept yelling at each other until Madison arrived.

"Okay stop, both of you". She said using her Innocence to separate them.

"Komui-san you have to stop this, Lenalee went to the date because she wanted to, and there is nothing you can do about it".

"AND IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WILL REALLY USE YOUR ARMS TO FEED DOGS".

Madison separate them even more, but before the argument could continue someone shoot a dart to Komui knocking him out.

"There now we can go back". Reever said while holding a blowgun before he and the other scientists took the Supervisor away.

"Now we can go". Madison said.

"Yeah, we can do that or…". Jason said with a wide grin.

* * *

_After that incident we finished eating without problems and ordered dessert. I ordered 10 mitarashi dangos and Lenalee ordered _a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate strawberries_. We finished our desserts somewhat quickly, I asked for the check and we walked out of the restaurant._

_"Are we going back to the order now?" She asked me after we walked a few blocks from the restaurant._

_"I have another place I'd like to show you before, but we can go back if you want," I answered._

_"No, let's go there first," she responded and I smiled at her._

_After walking for some time, we got near city hall and saw a bunch of people gathered around one street performer. Lenalee then started to drag me there to watch and I just let her do it. After we got there, I saw a clown kind of reminded me of when Johnny and Kanda found me, but then I started to remember something more in the past, Mana. I couldn't avoid lowering my head a little at the memory. After a while the clown finished his act, and Lenalee and I started to walk back to the order. We were about half way there when she asked me, "Allen-kun, are you okay?"_

_"Yes, why do you ask?" I answered making that fake smile I had so much time to practice._

She stopped walking, "I hate that fake smile."

I turned to her, "What are you talking about? Why would my smile be fake, I'm with you so I'm happy." I smiled again, "See. A smile means I'm happy. Why are you worried about my smile?" She looked at me and I could tell she was hurt by what I said.

"Because I can tell when you're sad, when you're happy." I noticed her eyes were getting teary. "I wish you wouldn't hide from me. I want to know you. I want to see you actually smile. You don't have to smile all the time, but at least with me, could you use your real smile?" I looked down ashamed. I wasn't being fair to her and I'm suppose to love her. I just wish Mana hadn't have taken my happiness when he died.

"I'm sorry. I'm not being fair to you, my girlfriend. I wish I could smile for real, but it's been a long time since I have…The feeling just went away." I didn't know how to handle this. "The only memories of me smiling are with Mana and I it hurts to smile without him." Lenalee looked at me with concern. "I remember him telling me before every performance, 'You have to really smile, Allen or else the audience won't believe you are truly happy with what you do. Show them that there is nothing more enjoyable that being a clown in a circus!'" All the memories flowing through started to come back. The days with Mana, Jason, and the circus flashed back to me.

I laughed a little at a memory of Jason painting Mana's face as he slept. Even the memories of small things like eating dinner together were coming back. I didn't even notice that Lenalee was looking at me closely. "What?"

She smiled, "That's the smile. That's you're real smile. I love it" I hadn't realized that I had smiled from the memories. She started walking and I followed. She wrapped her arm around mine and said, "I hope one day you smile like that when you think of me." She really is the perfect girlfriend.

I laughed, "You won't have to wait too long, because you already make me smile whenever I'm with you." She stared at me and smiled. I did the only thing that came to mind and smiled back. This time it was a real smile just for her.

_We were walking back, when someone with a camera and a long hooded coat, with the hood pointed at the end, suddenly stood in our way. "Excuse me sir. Would you like a picture with your girlfriend?" I made sure it wasn't an akuma, and then I asked Lenalee._

"What do you say?" She just nodded and we stood next to each other. She wrapped her arms around my left one. That's something else I'm glad for, she accepts my arm without even hesitating, we smiled when the person said to, although I was smiling all along. He took the picture. After he revealed it I asked him to take another one which he did, I paid him for both of them, said our thanks and resumed our walk.

* * *

"I'm sorry". The men that took the pictures said once Allen and Lenalee were far away from him.

* * *

"-Chuckle- She is good". Jason said while he and Madison were looking at them from some distance.

"Yes she is". Madison said to that. "By the way how was Mana?".

Jason made a smile at that and told her everything that came to mind, after a few minutes he didn't have anything else to say so they started to walk back to the order.

"Jason". Madison called to him while they were walking. "Do you miss your time at the circus". He stopped walking and the grin that was plastered on his face turned to a sad smile.

"I miss some things about it, but not some others". He answered leaving a confused Madison.

"What do you mean?".

Jason resumed walking and said. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours". His grin was back and they resumed walking.

"You know the order won't mind whatever past you have right?". She asked after a while of walking. "Some people said you can consider the Order you're home".

"Yeah, but I still don't want to tell, at least not yet". He answered. "And you should follow your own advice". He said looking at her still grinning.

"If you need someone to listen just let me know". Madison answered and with that they got to the order.

"Thanks". Jason said before they could split ways and then made wide smile. "I say the same to you". And with that they went on their separate ways.

* * *

With Jason.

'-Sigh- I wonder if I can tell anyone about that?'. He was thinking. 'Maybe I should tell at least Allen, he will probably understand, although I'm not sure if he will still act normal to me once he finds out, Madison said she was willing to listen so I guess if I need to tell someone I could tell her'. He then grabbed his head in exasperation for thinking what to do.

* * *

With Madison.

'So he will listen to me, I guess he just thought it was fair'. She thought before entering her room and looked at it before going to her suitcase and starting to unpack with a smile on her face. 'I guess I really should follow my own advice'.

* * *

Back to Allen and Lenalee.

_We got back to the order and I walked her to her room._

_"I hope you had fun," I said to her smiling._

_"Yes," She answered smiling back._

_"Sorry for making you worry," I answered back._

_"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow," she said to me offering me her hand for a hand shake. I guess she didn't wanted to risk her brother popping out of nowhere, but I don't know why, but I just didn't care. I grabbed her hand pulling her closer and kissed her for as long as my lungs would allow me to._

_After we stopped I said, "See you tomorrow too." She stared back at me, smiled, and went into her room. I swore I heard a faint yes come from her room and walked to my room._

_I changed to a sleeping clothe and laid in my bed while thinking about how it went and smiled to myself, I really had fun. "I hope we can do that again and soon," I thought out loud before cover myself with the blankets and falling sleep._

With Lenalee.

I closed the door. I can't believe it! Allen-Kun kissed me! I was so happy that a "Yes!" slipped out. I went to the mirror. The dress did make me look stunning and noticed I had a slight glow. Allen-Kun made me so happy I glowed with joy. I really should go on another date. It made me happy and more importantly Allen-Kun happy. I climbed into bed and had dreams of a pleasant future with Allen-Kun, one with no Akuma, no Noah, no Order, and most of all no sadness. It was a future where Allen-Kun would always smile.

* * *

**Here it ends.**

**You know my policy about reviews and that I appreciate them.**

**Also read the mini theater at least this time.**

**Mini theater:**

**You see Leverrier signing something when I appear behind him and knock him out before dragging him somewhere.**

**Leverrier: What, where am I? –He asked all tied to a table-.**

**Me: Hey everyone, I told you, you should read it this time, right?**

**You see I don't know about you but I really, REALLY hate Leverrier here, so I decided that at least for a few chapters or for as long as you want I will use this section to torture him.**

**Leverrier: WHAT? LET ME GO INMEDIATELY.**

**Me: However I don't think is fair for me to have all the fun so if you also hate Leverrier send me a review with the form of torture you want to apply to him.**

**And just a heads up -I took a rusty axe from another table and made a maniacal smile that could put Komui's to shame- if you don't hurry I may need to put a warning in this section.**

**Until next time.**

**Leverrier: I SAID LET ME GO.**


	39. Night 39: When Lenalee isn't looking

**Chapter 39: When Lenalee isn't looking**

**Got one more chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sorry if some people want me to update my other story but I just write what comes to mind.**

**Allen: Then why don't you try to think some things about your other story.**

**Me: Because right now all the ideas I have are around this story.**

**Lenalee: Well you will probably have an idea eventually.**

**Me: And as soon as I have one the chapter will be written at ridiculous speed.**

**Jason: Don't you think you worry too much.**

**Me: -Sigh- I don't know, maybe, if someone has an idea you'll like to add for 'In this century' or for this fic fell free to tell me.**

**Madison: I believe you should leave them with the chapter now.**

**Everyone: Manu259 does not own D-Gray Man and enjoy.**

**No, I do not own the song.**

* * *

It starts with Allen lying down with a bunch of debris around him. Someone appears behind Allen and the D-Gray Man logo appears.

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete

afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa

de boku wo nazoru kara

Then Lavi, Jason, Madison and Kanda in front of the headquarters all with their Innocence activated.

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita

General Klaud, Timothy, Miranda and Krory standing between an army of akumas and the Middle Eastern branch.

fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

Generals Tiedoll, Sokaro, Noise Marie, Chaoji and Bookman protecting the North American branch.

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara

Allen and Lenalee fighting Tikki and Tewaku clashing and dodging the attacks before they send a combination of Innocence slash and 'Enbu Kirikaze'

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no

omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

Jason using his ability to go high, then Madison dances and makes a giant ice rock in front of him that he sends down with the gravity control.

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite

kazureru tamashii wo me wo

yuru kirameki ga futari wo tsutsun de

The scene changes to Lavi using his Konbo Ban to destroy a line of level 3s.

deawa nakereba kizutsuke au koto sae mo nakatta no kana

mogareta hane no itami ni yori soi nagara sotto nemurou

Then Kanda with the sangenshiki fighting some giant akumas, when a weird shadow appears behind him.

modorenai kara kaerenai kara inochi wo karashite

toozakaru ano hito nakusu bakari no kono ude ga

kimi no nukumori ni kogarete

Klaud moves her whip and Lau Jimin lunges to the akumas hitting everything in sight, Timothy barely controlling a level 3 that attacks some others before been destroyed.

daremo ga chigau sabishi sa mochi

yotte asu wo hoshigaru kedo

Miranda protecting the branch with the 'Time out' and Krory is body, while 'Bloody Krory' is fighting the army.

kimi ga mezashita kegare naki sono

tsuyosa de boku wo kowashite

Tiedoll invoking three 'Art' and sending them to the akumas and Chaoji running to them his hands ready to strike. While Sokaro is already cutting everything in his way with Madness. Marie is trapping as much of akumas as he can with Noel Organon and Bookman sending needles to every akuma.

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori wo sadame to nazukete

nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga

Back with Allen lying down when Lenalee appears in front of his face smiling and helps him stand up, before both activates their Innocence and lunge towards the same weird shadow that appeared behind Kanda.

1ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

Allen was calmly sleeping in his bed when his golem started to nudge him in the head so he wakes up. "Five more minutes Tym". Allen said groggily placing a pillow in his head, this only made the golem get mad and bit Allen is ear making him jump from the bed. "Okay, okay I'm up". He said after his attempts to stay in bed were ruined, he made his morning routine, changed and exited the room with Tymcanpy in his head walking towards the cafeteria. "Why did you have to bite me Tym?". Allen asked while they were walking but he just ignored him and stood in his place, Allen sighed after he didn't got any answer and decided to just keep walking when he saw Lenalee leaving her room. "Good morning". He greeted her with a smile, not a fake one as she asked him not to use it with her.

"Good morning". Lenalee greeted back and both started to walk. "Don't you usually get up a little later, Allen-kun?".

"For some reason Tym wanted me to get up earlier". He responded pointing to the golem in his hair. "Although I guess I should thank him".

"Why?".

"Because I got to see you this early". He responded grabbing Lenalee is hand making her face turn a little pink.

"You know if Nii-san see us you'll be dead, right?". Lenalee joked letting out a small giggle.

"I understand that he doesn't leave the office too often thanks to his new assistant". Allen said back. "Besides he will probably be waiting along with the rest of the science division that you bring him coffee".

"I guess, although it has started to be harder to get everyone their cups since there are a lot of new members".

"If you want I can help you deliver it".

"Thanks that would be great". And with that they walked to the cafeteria where Lenalee prepared the coffee before her and Allen walked with the trays to the science division.

"Good morning everyone". Lenalee and Allen said and almost all of the science division ran towards them to get their fuel, after a while they were only a few cups left one of which was Johnny's.

"Hey Johnny". Allen said while getting him his cup.

"Hey Allen thanks for this". Johnny greet back. "Why are you up so early, not even when you had to work in the morning on the store you got up at this hour".

"Tym woke me up for some reason". Allen responded simply.

"That golem has always been a bit weird". Johnny joked and both chuckled while Tym started to fly in front of Allen and this grabbed his tail before playing with him. "By the way how did your date with Lenalee went?".

"Great I really had a lot of fun". Allen said smiling. "And I'm glad Komui-san didn't tried to kill me".

"Oh he did". Johnny said back making Allen stop playing with Tymcanpy.

"What do you mean?".

"The supervisor did try to kill you but Jason, Lavi, Madison and some members of the science division managed to stop him".

"I guess I should thank them when I have the chance". After that they talked a little longer before Allen went to finish helping Lenalee with her coffee round.

"Nii-san are you there?". Lenalee asked entering her brother is office.

"LENALEE". He yelled as soon as he saw her. "WHAT DID THAT OCTOPUS DID TO YOU, TELL ME HOW HE MADE YOU UNHAPPY SO I KILL HIM". He said all of this with a chainsaw in his hands.

"Nii-san Allen-kun didn't do anything to me and he certainly didn't made me unhappy". Lenalee answered with a tired expression although smiling.

"B-b-but Lenalee, I'm sure he is just trying to take advantage of you!".

"Allen-kun would never take advantage of me!".

"But he is an octopus, that's what octopus do they take advantage!".

"I'm not having this discussion Nii-san here is your coffee". She left the mug in the desk and walked out of the room, after closing the door hearing a clear.

"I'M GONNA KILL ALLEN THE OCTOPUS".

"-Sigh- Nii-san".

"Is everything okay?". Allen asked after he appeared in front of Lenalee with one last coffee mug.

"Yes, it's nothing". Lenalee answered with a small smile when Regory appeared out of nowhere and said.

"Excuse me Lenalee-chan do you have my coffee?". He said with a tone that for some reason reminded Allen of his master is habit with women.

"I think Allen-kun has it". She answered and Allen took the last cup and give it to him.

"Thank you". He said although almost not looking at him. "By the way Lenalee-chan do you want to have a cup with me?".

"Sorry but Allen-kun and me were about to go eat". She answered with a somewhat nervous smile.

"Why do you want to go with that Noah?". At that sentence several members of the science division look at him, the ones that knew Allen glaring at him although some others seemed afraid that he was gonna do something, but almost all their eyes widen when they saw Lenalee slap him right in the face making him fall to the ground.

"ALLEN-KUN IS NOT A NOAH". She yelled before grabbing Allen is arm and walk away with a bunch of people trying to process what just happened.

* * *

In a hallway.

Lenalee continued to drag Allen along not stopping until he called to her. "Lenalee I can walk on my own, you know".

Lenalee then stopped on her tracks and let go of Allen. "Sorry, I guess I was too focused". She said with a small smile but then was surprised when Allen stepped closer and pulled her to a tight embrace. "Allen-kun".

"Thank you". He said simply before Lenalee hug him back they stood like that for a while when Allen is stomach grumbled.

"-Giggle- I guess we should go get you something to eat". Lenalee said before they stopped hugging and started to walk holding hands and Lenalee is head resting on Allen is shoulder.

They got to the cafeteria left the trays and ordered their food.

They were sitting on a table eating when Jason, Lavi, Madison and surprisingly Kanda joined. "Hey how is the couple?". Lavi asked but before any of them could answer he said. "Allen did you got lucky last night?". Both their faces turn red and Allen threw an empty plate to Lavi who dodged with a smirk.

"Urusai, baka usagi". He then continued to eat and all of them started to talk about random things.

"You know I just started a bet". Jason said smirking.

"What is it about?". Madison asked.

"Is to see which one of them…". He pointed to Allen and Lenalee. "…makes the first move". Again their faces turned a little red but this time Allen didn't threw anything instead he calmly left his food aside made his poker smile and slowly moved his hand to his pocket as if looking for something.

Jason took that as his cue to stop the subject and quickly shut up not wanting to have another game with Allen, Allen then glared at Lavi who just stood there looking like he was begging for something, he calmed down and went back to his food while Madison and Lenalee looked puzzled at what just happened. "What just happened?". Madison asked after seeing the expressions the three guys made.

"We don't want to have another game with Allen". Jason and Lavi said in unison earning a laugh from both Lenalee and Madison while Allen smirked through his food.

After that they resumed talking when a scientist came to the table and said. "Excuse me I need Lenalee Lee to report to Supervisor Komui for a mission". She stood up say her goodbyes and went to get the information for her mission.

"What do you think the mission will be about?". Jason asked after Lenalee went away.

"Maybe Komui-san just wants to keep her away from Allen". Lavi said smirking and no one contradicted him since it was a real possibility.

"I don't think so". Madison said after a while. "If that was the intention then he could just have sent Allen in a mission instead of Lenalee". Everyone agreed on that and resumed eating.

"Almost forgot". Allen said after all his plates were empty. "Thanks for not letting Komui kill me yesterday".

"Don't worry about it, but who told you?". Jason answered.

"Johnny said that you three and some members of the science division were keeping him at bay".

"Hey that reminds me". Lavi interjected. "Where were you two after we got Komui back to the order?". He asked Jason and Madison but like with Allen and Lenalee before they could answer he said. "Did you two had a date of your own".

Jason coughed in the drink he had and then said through coughs. "Of course not!".

"Really?". Lavi continued with a wide smirk. "Because that reaction says otherwise".

"Urusai, baka usagi". Jason said almost exactly like Allen.

"You know Madison hasn't denied it". Lavi turned his attention to her who calmly stopped drinking and said.

"No we didn't had a date". And with that she resumed her drink.

"It's not fun to tease someone who doesn't react". Lavi whined before going back to Jason who kept telling him to shut up in one point almost taking out Damnation to cut him down, fortunately for Lavi, Johnny came to the table looking for Allen.

"Hey Allen Lenalee asked me to come get you". He said through pants, apparently he had been running to get here.

"Why?".

"Supervisor Komui is sending her on a mission and apparently has all that she will need ready so she just goes, so she asked me to come get you so you see her go".

Allen thanked Johnny said a quick good bye to everyone and ran towards the ark gate room.

* * *

In the ark gate room.

"Come on, you need to go so the Earl doesn't get that Innocence". Komui was repeating to Lenalee, General Klaud and Timothy with his childish tone while pushing Lenalee so she goes

"Wait Nii-san Allen-kun isn't here yet". Lenalee answered when he go there.

"Sorry I got here as soon as I could". Allen said after entering the room, Lenalee avoided her brother is last push making him fall in the ground and went to Allen.

"Sorry for interrupting your meal".

"It's okay I can eat something later". Allen answered while Komui was glaring at him.

"Itekimasu". Lenalee said giving him a kiss in the cheek most of the present making an 'awww' at the scene, Lenalee then was about to turn in her heels when Allen grabbed her hand making her turn his way and kissed her, Komui giving a dark aura that surpassed Allen's when he plays poker.

After Allen broke the kiss he said. "Iterashai". And with that Lenalee smiled and went to the ark, after she, General Klaud and Timothy disappeared Jason appeared out of nowhere and nudged Allen.

"Do you think you can survive Komui is wrath now?". He said joking before Allen raised three fingers.

"Three, two, one". He put one finger down with each count and then duck a large metallic arm that ended up hitting Jason instead. "No but he was gonna kill me anyway, might as well be on my terms". Allen said to Jason before running away from who knows what version of Komurin.

"OCTOPUS". Komui yelled while running behind of the Komurin with a drill, a bazooka and several grenades around his chest. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU".

"Damn it Allen, you let me take the hit for you!". Jason yelled after he got up but he was long gone.

* * *

In the ark.

"Allen and Lenalee sitting on a tree kissing". Timothy was chanting all the time since they entered the ark.

"Stop, Timothy". Lenalee kept saying to him but he just ignored her and kept on going, when she heard General Klaud chuckled. "What is it General Klaud?".

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking that Allen Walker seems to not be at all like his master". She responded making Lenalee laugh a little too. "And that you may not have a problem with what Timothy is singing".

"GENERAL". At that Timothy just started to sing louder, while not knowingly to the three Allen was running for his life probably nonstop until Lenalee is back to kick some sense into her brother.

* * *

**I'll leave it there.**

**You know, all the while I was writing this I was thinking that it may be better to do this chapter as a one-shot but I decided to place it here anyway.**

**As always hope you like it.**

**Now, on with the torture. –Wide evil smirk-.**

**Mini theater (aka Torturing Leverrier):**

**The curtain opens and you see me in front of the still tied up Leverrier.**

**Me: Hey as I said in the last chapter I will use this section to torture Leverrier and I'm glad dthunder sent a way to do so, so now I will read it.**

**'Have Komui torture the bastard for the way he treated Lenalee after his men kidnapped her with an army of Allen obsessed fan-girls that hate the way persecuted Allen for having the Fourteenth within him.'**

**Nice one so now I will do just that. -I get Leverrier to another room and untie him-**

**But I don't think it would be fair if he doesn't stand a chance so –I push a button making the room light up showing a labyrinth-. Komui and the fan girls will have to catch him, good luck Komui and fan girls and if you don't get him I'm gonna make you pay. –I leave the room and Leverrier starts trying to find a way out of there-.**

**¿?: Inspector Leverrier. –Someone says with a devil voice before a giant robot with a hockey mask, a chainsaw and what seemed to be a cannon in his chest appeared-. You don't know how much I wanted to do this.**

**Leverrier: Komui stop this immediately or I swear I'll make you regret it.**

**Komui: -Maniacal laugh- Oh but you can't Inspector Leverrier I'm gonna make you regret what you did. –He said this all dramatically and when he finished the kanjis for 'divine' and 'judgment' appeared behind him-.**

**¿?: Wait Komui-san –A bunch of people said in unison and suddenly a bunch of girls with posting signs of Allen appeared-. We want our revenge too.**

**Komui: Sorry but he is mine.**

**Fangirls: No, he is ours. –They started to argue when my voice sounded from a speaker-.**

**Me: Why not torture him between the two? –Something clicked in their minds and everyone turned their head menacingly towards Leverrier who nervously gulped, and before anyone knew what was happening he was running away while Komui shot the cannon from his Komurin and the fangirls threw grenades at him-.**

**Komui/Fangirls: WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR SINS.**

**Me: -I'm sitting in some sort of control room eating popcorn while watching how Leverrier is been chased before they capture him and start to teach him a lesson-. I hope you like it, thanks dthunder for giving me a way to torture him, if you have any more ideas you'll like to apply or you think I should had torture him with Komui and the fangirls in another way let me know, also and this goes to everyone, if you want you can appear in the mini theater and torture him yourselves, also you can come here and watch it with me I'll make some popcorn for you as well. Anyway until next update.**

**The curtain closes and Leverrier appears being hit by Komui and the fangirls.**


End file.
